Hidden In The Music
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: Sakura is a quiet girl in school. She's a sweet girl to her teachers, although they can not believe that she is a part of a gang, Akatsuki. They also don't know what happens at home, will they find out what's Hidden In The Music, before it's too late?
1. Forehead Girl

Oi, Minna! It's Miyaka here to present a new story I am going to write, and hopefuly you'll like it as much as "Guardian Angel" I'm sorry I haven't updated it in forever, along with "Blue Birds" but, I'm just really busy, and I'm trying to think of what will happen next, and today is my birthday:D This is going to be my new favorite fic, because I actually have it all planned out and everything. Weird how you can think of 4 story ideas in one day, and sick at that. XP The good news is that, my parents aren't getting on my ass for being on the computer for so long, so that means, you guys can have me more again! XD But, I have to practice Kata for Karate, so that'll take away some time, so yeahz. XP Well, yeah... Also! I'm gonna have alot, and I mean, **ALOT** of SasoDei fluff, because I have yet to upload the other story with SasoDei, so I will have SasoDei moments in this one, since I don't think I'm gonna ever type that story anywayz, since I'm too lazy to finnish writing it, since I wrote it first, so this is confusing me, so I should probably start the fic, but before that, here's the Age-inator. (LOLZ XDD)

_**Age-inator**_

Sakura: 15

Gaara: 15

Sasuke: 15

Naruto: 14

Sasori: 17

Deidara: 16

Hinata: 14

Itachi: 18

Pein: 19

Konan: 18

Tobi:18

Neji: 16

Rock Lee: 16

Tenten: 16

Ami: 15

Ino: 15

Karin: 16

Shikamaru: 15

Temari: 17

Kankuro:16

Choji: 15

I think that's bascially everyone, well, everyone important to the story at least. XD

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would be followed by the appocolypse, therefor, I don't own Naruto, so don't sue me, I'm poor. XD Well, I should get to the story now, because if I don't, then I'm probably going to hold it back forever, and forget what I'm writing or something stupid like that. Well, R&R Onegai, Arigato, ja ne, Minna-san:D

_**Hidden In The Music**_

_**Chapter One: **__**Forehead Girl**_

"Eww! Look girls, it's forehead girl!" Ami pointed at her, disgusted. Sakura just kept hold of her books, and walked away from Ami and her group. That was until Ino, president of Uchiha Sasuke's fanclub, walked up to her.

"You think you're all that, you really think Sasuke-kun would go out with you?! You're a disgrace to everyone! Stupid, ugly, nerdy, forehead girl!" Ino yelled into her face, and pushed her against the lockers, trying to get her scared.

Sakura wasn't scared, she didn't want to fight, that was the last thing on her mind, because if she got in trouble, then she would get punnished, by _him_. "Leave me alone, please." Sakura asked, quietly, and politely.

Ino smirked at her. "Why, forehead girl!" She said, and then threw a punch at her head. Sakura ducked, making Ino hit the lockers, and cried out in pain. "FOREHEAD GIRL!!!" Ino yelled in pain. Sakura decided to try and run, before things got out of hand.

While Sakura was running, she accidentaly ran into a girl with two buns in her head. "Watch where you're going, forehead girl!" She pushed Sakura. Sakrua just started to run to her next class, she'll be safe there, if only for an hour though.

"Hello Sakura! How are you?" Her choir teacher, Kurenai asked. "I'm fine, Kurenai-sensei. Thank you." She said, quietly. Kurenai smiled at the girl. "Well, Sakura. Could you help me get ready before the bell rings?" Kurenai asked, nicely.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei." She said again, as quiet as the first time. Sakura began to put the stands in their place. Sakura then waited for the other students to come in, so she decided to start practicing.

She went straight to the piano, and started playing.

Alone you find yourself just hanging,  
and to fill the hole you cling to all that seems,  
to hide the little girl thats crying,  
underneath the rage that you let others see.

Kurenai stopped what she was doing, and she looked at the girl playing on the piano.

'Cause you're dancing dirt into the snow  
while others look at you on show.  
You're dancing dirt into the snow  
while all around you people grow  
And watch you bleed.  
And watch you bleed.

As several students entered the class room, their attention went straight to Sakura as well.

So now you look at me, eyes wooden.  
An anchor through your head; crimson for disguise.  
An opal for a wound you carry,  
fairy lights of pleading someone look at me.

Sakura didn't really like the attention she was recieving, but she didn't let it ruin her practicing.

'Cause you're dancing dirt into the snow  
while others look at you on show.  
You're dancing dirt into the snow  
while all around you people grow  
And watch you bleed.  
And watch you bleed.

Kurenai watched as Sakura's voice became more confident, even though she was known as a shy girl at heart.

The more you push through broken glass, the thicker it becomes.  
And the more you turn on broken worlds, the sooner you will need.  
The more you push through broken glass, the thicker it becomes.  
And the more you turn on broken worlds, the sooner you will need  
A gun.

Sakura's voice turned soft again, to try and match the mood of the song.

'Cause you're dancing dirt into the snow  
while others look at you on show.  
You're dancing dirt into the snow  
while all around you people grow.

She heard Kurenai clap her hands together as Sakura finnished her song. She blushed. "Sakura, that was so beautful! Did you write it?" Sakura turned into a scarlet color, because she never wanted to get so much attention in front of everyone.

Sakura nodded her head as she blushed. She then heard Kurenai speak. "Everyone, this is Sakura. She just sung the most beautiful song that I have ever heard, so she will be put into the soloist contest in May."

Sakura could feel many glares coming her way, she knew how much the solo contest meant to everyone, because the contest would reward the winner 500 dollars, and they would be given a free scholarship to a music school in America, which was said to be the most advanced school in the world.

"Kurenai-sensei! I'm better than forehead girl, so why aren't I in the solo contest?!" Sakura heard one of the upper class students ask. Sakura frowned at what the girl called her, and even in front of a teacher.

"Karin! That was un-called for, and rude. Apologize to Sakura-san this instance, and I will tell you why you're not in the contest." Karin apologized, but Sakura knew it wasn't sincere.

"Karin, you're not in the contest, because your vocals are too high pitched, and you keep going sharp in everything we sing, while Sakura only has a quiet, but beautiful voice, and she doesn't mess up every song we have ever sung." Kurenai scolded the girl.

Sakura knew that Karin was going to try and beat her up after class, so she just went straight to her assigned stand, and stayed quiet. "Okay eveyone. We will begin with excersises, but I doubt Sakura-san will need them, after the wonderful perfomance she just gave us." Kurenai said.

Sakura gave her a look saying, 'please stop' Kurenai nodded at the girl. "Okay everyone, start you exercises!" Everyone did as told, and they soon started working on solo music.

Sakura tried to ignore the glares from everyone, especially Karin, since she didn't want to get in a fight, and she hated fighting, it was never the answer to her, even though to her only friends, it was always the answer.

Soon, Sakura's choir class ended, and she hoped that her friend, Deidara would come by to walk her to her next class. Kurenai saw the fear in Sakura's eyes, and she decide to try and comfort her.

"Sakura? Are you afraid to leave? Or are you waiting for one of them again?" Sakura nodded. Kurenai sighed, she didn't understand how a sweet, quiet, and nice girl like her would be involved with them.

"Saku-chan, yeah!" Sakura turned and saw her friend, and fellow akatsuki member, Deidara. Sakura smiled and said goodbye to Kurenai. "Saku-chan, what did you look so worried, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I was afraid. I don't want to fight anyone." She said in her quiet voice. Deidara sighed. "What now, Saku-chan, un?" He asked, again. "Kurenai-sensei said she wanted me in this contest, and all the girls wanted to be in, and, this other girl, I think she wants to beat me up." Sakura sniffed.

Deidara put his arm around her and flashed her a warming grin. "Don't worry, yeah! Sasori-kun and I won't let that happen to you, un. I also know Itachi won't let that happen either, un." He said, trying to cheer her up.

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "Okay, Dei-chan. I won't cry anymore, I promise. I'll be stronger, I'll be useful, I won't be a hindrance anymore." She said, and pulled his hand and started to run to her next class with him.

"Sakura!" Sakura saw Sasori running behind them, she stopped. "Sasori-kun!" Deidara said, giving him a kiss. Sasori returned the kiss, with full force. Sakura blushed for the two, they didn't care that they were, what people would call 'gay' and they didn't care where they were and showed their affection for eachother.

"Saso-chan, Dei-chan? We're going to be late..." Sakura said, in her usually quiet voice. Sasori broke the kiss, and Sakura saw Deidara give a very small blush at his boyfriend.

"Sorry, Sakura. I guess we got a little out of control." Sasori said, with a small chuckle. Sakura smiled. "That's okay, lets just get to class, okay?" They nodded, and the two gave eachother one last kiss.

Sakura couldn't feel any more happy for the two, they loved eachother, and they didn't care what everyone thought, because they would kick their ass if they said anything.

Even though she was happy for them, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous that they have someone who loves eachother, while she has no one, and she knows _he _doesn't love her.

"Sakura. The bell just rang." Sasori said to her. Her eyes widened, and she started to run to her next class, she couldn't be late, ever, or _he _would hurt her.

"Haruno, why are you late to my class?" Her history teacher asked, in an angry tone. "Gomenasai, Orochiamaru-sama. It won't happen again." She apologized, in a quiet tone, so no one but him would hear her.

"Just go to your seat, so I can continue, Haruno." She nodded and went straight to her seat in front. She heard all the whispers behind her, they were be-littleing her again, they're trying to hurt her, but they can't hurt her as much as _he _could.

"Okay, as I was saying, before Haruno rudely interuppted us, you will have a project due by the end of this month, and if you don't do it, you will fail my class for the semester, am I understood?"

Sakura head the whole class groan. Sakura didn't say anything, because she knew she had to do it, and if she didn't, _he _would make her. "Your choice on what you do is between, our founding fathers, or about certain important wars that we have either, won, or failed." Sakura didn't like history, or her teacher, she sometimes pictured him as a child molester, but she stopped, because she knew he'd find out, and he would tell her father, and he would not be pleased.

As the class went by, Sakura took the notes she was supposed to, and she ignored all the hurtful things people were saying about her. "Did you hear? That Sakura girl is a lesbian. I heard she tried to make out with Ino Yamanaka, but she pushed away." She heard one girl whisper to another.

Sakura couldn't help but feel sad, they were saying such cruel things about her, and they didn't even know her. She then heard a boy talk. "Che, she's just an annoying girl, and who would even like her. I'm surprised that she has any friends, she's the most annoying girl that I have ever known, she'll probably turn into a prositute as soon as she's 16."

Sakura knew that voice, it belonged to the boy she had been crushing on since she was in 2nd grade, and he hated her, and he actually thought those things about her. Sakura wanted to cry, but she didn't want them to start calling her a cry baby again, like they used to, before she met Sasori, Deidara, and the rest of Akatsuki.

Sakura felt one tear cascade down her face, and she hoped no one saw, but that would be wishful thinking, and her wishes never came true. "FOREHEAD GIRLS CRYING! CRY BABY, CRY BABY." She heard everyone chant. Sakura's tears came out and she ran out of the class room with her books and journal.

As she was running, she saw Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi at the water fountain, and it seemed like they were skipping class, and smoking, again. She didn't want them to see her, but she knew they would, and she would have failed them again, she said she was going to be strong, but she failed.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Sasori asked, as he threw his ciggarette away. Deidara and Itachi walked to her. "Sakura, what happend? Why aren't you in class?" Itachi asked. Sakura sniffed.

"I'm sorry. I failed you again. I'm so weak." She cried into Itachi's chest. He put his arms around her, holding her protectively. "Saku-chan, un? Why are you crying, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"S-Sasuke-kun, he, he," She couldnt' finnish her sentence because of her tears falling down her face, she just sobbed into Itachi's chest. Sasori looked into Itachi's eyes, and knew that Itachi was going to hurt Sasuke for whatever he did to Sakura.

"What did my foolish brother do, Sakura?" He asked. Sakura tried to stop herself from crying, so she could tell him. "He, he said I was annoying, and I was going to be slut when I turned 16." She sniffed.

Itachi's eyes went red with anger. "It seems my little Otouto needs to learn how to treat people, so I will oblige. Sakura, don't worry, we will take care of everything, just stop crying, okay?"

Sakura nodded her head and wiped her tears away. "Sakura, do you want to go back to class, or do you want to hang with us for the rest of the period?" Sasori asked. Sakura thought for a moment, she shook her head.

"I'll have to go back, sooner or later, and if I don't, they'll think I'm scared, and they'll bully me more." She said, trying to smile. They nodded their heads. "Well, do you want to go back now, or next period?" Sasori asked.

"Umm, I'll go back next period, I really hate history, hehe." She giggled. "Who doesn't, yeah?" Deidara said, trying to make her laugh, which did. "Thank you, Dei-chan. I feel all better now. And thank you too, Ita-chan, and Saso-chan." She said, and gave them all a kiss on their cheeks.

"Welcome to Konoha High." Tsunade greeted the three. The youngest had a smirk on his face. 'Can't wait to see you, Akasuna No Sasori.' He thought to himself as he followed his siblings into the school.

Oi! How was it? I really wanted to get this out on my birthday, but I'm about 40min.late, so that sucks, I hope you'll like this story, and I took some advice from a reviewer, and I put it right alligned, so that people will like it more. Please review, I want to know if you like this story, and I really like your reviews, that make me very happy. Aww, man! They won't let me upload this right now, that sucks, so that means, I'll upload it even later, darn it. XP Also, I know that the song Sakura sings, doesn't really sound like Sakura, in this story, but it's my favorite song, thanks to deathdestroyme on youtube, so I had to put it up. I don't own the song, as you already know, because that would be so cool, and I'd be famous and all, but the song belongs to Missy Higgins, who sings the beautiful song, and it is called, "Dancing Dirt Into The Snow" so yeahz. Well, I should go now, before I start a stupid rant, and it somehow ends with me talking about how I'm going to torture my ex-boyfriend (Lolz XD) or something funny, I mean, not nice. xD Ja ne minna-san:D

-XxMiyakaxX


	2. Enter: The Sand Sibs

Oi, Minna! It's Miyaka here to present chapter two of, "Hidden In The Music" because I'm really happy that so many peoplez like it already. :D Also, I'm dedicating this chapter to my bestie on here, Hayhayhiltz, aka, Haley-chan! She's my best friend on here, and she writes really good stories, and her birthday is or was on friday March 14, 2008, so, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HALEY-CHAN!! Okay, I'm finnished, I think, Lolz. XD

_**Disclaimer: As I have said in the past, if I owned Naruto, then it would be followed by the Apocalypse, therefore, I don't own Naruto. -cries-**_

_**Sasuke: Thank god, she'd ruin the whole thing...**_

_**Miyaka: Shut the hell up, you chikushou teme!**_

_**Naruto: Hahaha! She told you, teme! XD**_

_**Sasuke: Shut up, dobe!**_

_**Sakura: You shut up, you Chiken Ass Haired Queer!**_

_**Miyaka: RIGHT ON!! xDDD**_

_**Sasuke: What the hell did you just call me?!**_

_**Miyaka: A chiken ass haired queer! xDDD**_

_**Naruto: Haha, even Sakura-chan told you off teme! XD**_

_**Shikamaru: Troublesome...**_

_**Miyaka: How the hell did you get here?!**_

_**Shikamaru: Front door...**_

_**Miyaka: ...Oops, I need to remember to lock that thing. XP**_

_**Gaara: Can we just get on with the story, I want to kick Uchiha's ass.**_

_**Sasuke: As if, Sabaku.**_

_**Miyaka: Hey, now! No fighting yet, only in the story, and Gaara you can't tell the viewers what's going, or not going to happen next!**_

_**Gaara: Hn.**_

_**Miyaka: -sigh- Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, R&R please, ja ne:D**_

_**Hidden In The Music**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Enter: The Sand Sibs.**_

_**Recap**_

Itachi's eyes went red with anger. "It seems my little Otouto needs to learn how to treat people, so I will oblige. Sakura, don't worry, we will take care of everything, just stop crying, okay?"

Sakura nodded her head and wiped her tears away. "Sakura, do you want to go back to class, or do you want to hang with us for the rest of the period?" Sasori asked. Sakura thought for a moment, she shook her head.

"I'll have to go back, sooner or later, and if I don't, they'll think I'm scared, and they'll bully me more." She said, trying to smile. They nodded their heads. "Well, do you want to go back now, or next period?" Sasori asked.

"Umm, I'll go back next period, I really hate history, hehe." She giggled. "Who doesn't, yeah?" Deidara said, trying to make her laugh, which did. "Thank you, Dei-chan. I feel all better now. And thank you too, Ita-chan, and Saso-chan." She said, and gave them all a kiss on their cheeks.

"Welcome to Konoha High." Tsunade greeted the three. The youngest had a smirk on his face. 'Can't wait to see you, Akasuna No Sasori.' He thought to himself as he followed his siblings into the school.

_**End Recap**_

Sakura watched as Sasori and Deidara made out, again. They couldn't get enough of each other, it seems, so they would make out practically all the time. Sakura leaned against the girl's bathroom door, but it started to open, and she fell inside.

"Look here, it's forehead girl." Sakura looked up to see Ino, Ami, Karin and Tenten smirking at her. Sakura looked at the four in horror. She saw that Ino had a pair of scissors in her hand, and she was smirking at her.

Sakura grabbed on to her waist long hair, in fear. "Look, forehead girl knows what's going to happen, she's so smart." Karin said to the other three. Sakura tried to get up, but she was stopped by Tenten.

"Where do you think you're going, forehead girl!?" Tenten pushed her into Ami. "Please, don't." Sakura begged, starting to cry. "Aww, look. Forehead girl's crying, boo hoo." Ami mocked, as she held a hard grip on Sakura's shoulders.

Ino walked to Sakura, snipping the scissors, taunting her. "Come on, Ino! Hurry up! The bell is going to ring soon!" Ami comanded. Ino nodded her head, and she grabbed a lock of Sakura's hair, and cut it.

"SASO-CHAN! DEI-CHAN! ITA-CHAN!" Sakura sobbed as Ino started to cut her hair. In less than a minute later, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi came running into the bathroom, in rage.

The girl's eyes widened in fear, and they ran out of the bathroom, leaving a sobbing Sakura and a pair of scissors on the ground. "Those sluts." Sasori snarled. Deidara chose to put Sakura in a comfortable hug, and tried to calm her down.

Itachi picked up the scissors, and looked at Sakura's hair, he knew he would have to straighten it out, so it wouldn't look as bad. "Sakura, get up. I'm going to fix it, okay?" Itachi said. Sakura sniffed and nodded her head and rose from the ground.

Itachi started to cut her hair, but found it a little hard, since he had no experience with something so girl like, but he wouldn't let that stop him, he was an Uchiha, and he was the best Uchiha, and he could do anything.

Itachi finnished after about ten minutes, he turned her around, to let her see herself in the mirror. "Thank you, Ita-chan, Saso-chan, Dei-chan. I'm sorry I couldn't protect myself." She sniffed.

"Don't worry, Saku-chan, yeah. We'll help you for as long as we can, and we'll train you to kick ass, yeah!" Deidara cheered, and made Sakura smile and giggle. "Thank you, Dei-chan. Thank you all, I'll try my hardest, I won't be a hindrance any longer, I promise." She said, with a true smile.

The then heard the bell ring, meaning that the period was over. Sakura asked them if they could walk her to her next class, they nodded, and did so. When Sakura, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori walked out of the girl's bathroom, they saw that everyone was looking at them.

"If you value your lives, then mind your own business." Sasori said to the students, who looked scared at how Sasori said it. They walked to their classes, well, more like ran, so they wouldn't get the shit beaten out of them.

"Saku-chan, yeah? What's your next class, un?" Deidara asked. "It's math. I have Kakashi-sensei, so it'll be fine, but I have Sasuke in that class, and Ino..." Sakura trailed off, and her eyes went to the ground, trying to stifle a sob.

Sasori put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sakura. Remember, we'll help you out, no matter where you are, you know how to call us." Sasori said, and pointed at her necklace. Sakura put her necklace in her palm and looked at it. (It's still on her neck, so don't get )

She nodded and let it go. Once Sakura reached the class, she saw that Ino, Kakashi, and Sasuke were already there. She said good bye to the three, and she took a deep breath and entered the classroom.

"Hel-Sakura? You got a hair cut? It looks beautiful." Kakashi complimented the girl. She blushed. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." She thanked, louder than she would normally talk, which got his attention.

He wondered why she decided to talk more openly all of a sudden, but he decided not to question her reasoning, he had always wanted the girl to be more open. "Nice hair, forehead girl." Ino said, sarcastically.

She heard Sasuke chuckle, she was starting to really dislike Sasuke, he would think of horrible things about her, and he would laugh at her, she did not like that at all.

She decided to ignore Ino, because she knew that Ino wouldn't try anything when she was in Kakashi's class, since Kakashi has always been kind to her, and he understood her.

A red haired boy walked through the halls, knowing everyone's attention was on him, he really didn't like the attention, so he gave whoever dare look at him, a terrifying glare, that said, 'leave me alone, or I'll make you wish you did.' and they walked away, in fear.

He didn't care about school, as he was thinking about is finding his cousin, but that was proven difficult, since his cousin was in a higher grade than him. He decided he'd look for his red haired cousin after school, he didn't feel like dealing with people's shit right now about being late.

He looked down at his schedule, and saw that he had Math with Kakashi Hatake. He glared at the paper, he hated math, actually, he hated everything, but math was something he truly despised, and he never thought he would ever need it.

As he entered the class room, he saw a girl with short pink hair, he immeadiately thought she had dyed it, why should he care? She's just some stupid girl. He then saw her lift her head up and he saw her emerald eyes, so striking, so beautiful, so, he shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking this! He just met the girl.

"Hello, you must be the transfer student from Suna, what's your name?" A teacher just asked him, he suspected it to be Kakashi Hatake, since he was the only teacher in the room.

"Gaara." He said, in a cold tone. He unknowingly got the attention of the young Uchiha, who was know glaring at him. "What are you looking at, teme?" Gaara asked coldly to the Uchiha.

Sakura looked at the boy who dared to insult Sasuke. She thought he was really brave, and he was really cute. Sakura tried to fight down a blush, which failed horribly. She hoped he didn't see, she didn't want him to think she was a fangirl, wait, why should she care?

"What did you call me, outsider?!" Sasuke asked, getting angry. She saw how Gaara smirked out how worked up Sasuke had gotten over just a couple minutes. "Teme, can you not understand, or should I say it slower?" He mocked.

Sasuke gritt his teeth and got out of his seat. "Get him, Sasuke-kun!" Ino cheered. Gaara rolled his eyes at Ino. "It looks like your slut is cheering for you." Gaara said, making Ino look at him in anger.

"What did you just call me!?!" Ino raged, and got up from her seat as well. Sakura wanted to say something, but she was afraid, she didn't want to get hurt, and she didn't want her father getting upset, because then, she'll really get hurt.

Sakura started to remember the first time she had gotten into a fight, and her father punnished her, and by that, he beat her with the metal end of a belt, and he did so for three hours, until he got tired and went to bed.

The next morning, Sakura switched schools, to Konoha High, and she hoped that she could change herself, into the shy, quiet girl she is today, so she wouldn't get in trouble, but that didn't work, since she would get into trouble with Ino, and the rest of her group, and her father punnished her for trying to defend herself.

Sakura's attention went back to the two boys. She saw that Sasuke was in Gaara's face. "Look here, outsider. I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you don't talk to me like that, got it?" He snarled at the boy and poked him.

"If you touch me again, you won't even know who the fuck you are, got it?" He mocked slash, threatend him. Sakura saw the angry expression on Sasuke's face, and she knew that he was going to throw a punch, she closed her eyes and waited for the collision.

She opened her eyes, and she saw Kakashi in between the two boys. "That's enough, Sasuke, Gaara. Get to your seat, Sasuke, you as well Ino. Gaara, your seat will be behind Sakura. Sakura raise your hand, please."

Sakura shyly raised her hand, she didn't know why she was acting more shy around him, but she didn't like it, it confused her, she didn't know what was happening to her. "H-hi. I-I'm Sakura." Sakura introduced herself, shyly.

"Gaara." He said, in his cold tone. He sat down in his seat, and Sakura turned around and gave a small blush, she wished she had her long hair, because she could always hide in it, but she promised everyone she would be strong, so she needed to stop being so shy, especially around a boy she just met.

After about a couple more minutes, more students started to pour into the class, including, Sasuke Uchiha's bestfriend, even though he may not admit it, Uzumaki Naruto. And he was also with his girlfriend, Hyuga Hinata.

She was the cute girl everyone wanted to be, she was the popular cheerleader, even though she was quite too nice to play the roll, but Sakura would never talk to her, she would just embarress herself, like always.

The bell rang and Kakashi started to speak. "Well, as you all know, I am Kakashi Hatake. We also have a new class mate, he has transfered all the way from Sunagakure. Gaara, would you like to introduce yourself?" He asked.

"No." Gaara said, simply. "Come on, Gaara! Let's hear you!" Naruto said, in his usually annoying voice. (Note, I don't hate Naruto, he's funny! I just had to put something there, lolz. xD)

Gaara glared at the boy, but Naruto didn't feel affected, and he continued to make him introduce himself. "Fine! Just shut up, for god sake!" Gaara gave in, irritated. Naruto grinned in victory.

"I'm Gaara. I hate people who think they can kick ass, but are weak bastards, such as Uchiha Sasuke. And I also hate sluts, like Uchiha's whore. I don't like many things, but I like people who are quiet, and stay the hell out of people's business, such as pinky, and unless you want to die, I would not suggest you talk amongst yourselves about what I have said, that's it, happy now?" Gaara asked, annoyed.

"Okay...Anywayz, today is free period. You may talk amongst yourselves, ja ne." Kakashi said, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Everyone was afraid to talk after Gaara's speech, especially Sakura, but she never really talked anyway, so it didn't really matter.

The period was very quiet, they waited for the bell to ring, so they could get away from Gaara as soon as possible, they were afraid of him. When the bell rang, Kakashi reappeared. "Okay everyone, tommorrow you will need your math books, have a good day."

Everyone ran out as soon as possible, except Sasuke. Even though he was scared of Gaara, he decided not to show it. Sakura also didn't run out of the room, she didn't need to, because Sasori was supposed to be walking her to her next class.

Gaara saw the anxious expression on Sakura's face, he wondered why she hadn't left the class like everyone else, maybe she was waiting for someone? "Come on, Saso-chan!" He heard her say to herself.

Gaara then thought for a moment, did this girl know Sasori? If so, he should probably see. About a minute later, Sakura was still waiting for Saori come, he said was going to walk her to her next class, but where is? She then knew, she sighed.

"Can't you stop making out with Dei-chan to pick me up?" She said to herself, pouting. "Pinky. What are you still doing here?" She heard Gaara ask her. "U-um...I-I'm waiting for my friend to come." She said trying not to stutter.

"Why?" He asked. "He's supposed to walk me to my next class." She answered. Sakura was was wondering why he was talking to her, and she was also wondering what he meant during his speech. _'...I like people who are quiet, and stay the hell out of people's business, such as pinky...' _

"Hn. I'll walk you, because I have a feeling if you keep waiting, you're going to be late, and I think you and I have the same class, so you can tell me where, and it'll benefit both of us."

Sakura nodded and started to walk with him, she tried not to blush, but she couldn't help it, he was the only one who would offer to walk her to her next class, and they didn't even know each other.

Gaara saw the blush on her face, and he didn't understand it, no one blushed when they were with him, he didn't understand this girl at all. "Why are you blushing?" He asked the girl.

"You're being so nice to me, and we don't even know each other, no one likes me, except a few people, but everyone hates or fears them, so I'm always alone, or with them."

"Why do they fear them?" "Because they're Akatsuki, they're the school's most feared gang, but they're really sweet underneath it all." She said, with a giggle. Gaara thought for a moment, he remembered his cousin saying that he was a member.

"Do you know Sasori?" Sakura didn't know that Gaara knew Sasori. "Yes, why?" She asked. Gaara smirked. "He's my cousin, and I've been searching for him since I got here."

Sakura looked at him, shocked. "Saso-chan never said he had any cousins, he said he didn't have any family. He lied to me." Sakura felt like she was going to cry. She couldn't believe Sasori lied to her, maybe he was lying to her about everything.

"Don't cry, he doesn't know about me, or his other cousins." Gaara said, trying to make sure she wouldn't cry, but she did. "Stop crying, you'll make yourself an even more visable target, understand?" Sakura sniffed, and wiped her tears.

"Okay. I'll try."She smiled. He didn't understand how she could change her emotions so frequently, first she's sad, then she's happy, she confused him. "Hn. We're here, english." He said, annoyed.

"U-um, thank you, Gaara." She thanked. "Hn." He walked to seat in the back of the room. Sakura saw the teacher, Jiraiyia come into the room, she never really liked him though, because he was always working on his perverted book.

"Hey, it seems like we have a new student, introduce yourself." Gaara glared at the man. "No." Gaara said, still glaring. The man sighed and looked at Sakura. "Do you know who he is, Sakura-chan?" He asked.

Gaara raised an eyebrow. (If he had one, so yeahz. XD) Was this teacher flirting with Sakura? "I'm Gaara." He said, so the guy wouldn't flirt with Sakura. Jiraiyia laughed, he knew what the young boy was thinking.

"I wasn't flirting with your girlfriend, so don't worry." Gaara twitched, did this man call Sakura, his girlfriend, he barely knew her! "She isn't my girlfriend, old man. And why would I care if you were flirting with her or not, I don't even know her." Gaara said, coldly.

Sakura didn't understand, this boy was being nice to her earlier. "Jiraiyia-sensei, may I go to the bathroom, please?" Sakura asked, keeping her head down. "Sure, squirt." Sakura grabbed her journal and walked out of the room.

Gaara swore he saw a tear fall from her face as she left, he wondered why. "Looks like you messed up, kid. -sigh- Kids don't know women these days..." Gaara just looked at the door and waited for the girl to return.

Sakura walked straight to the water fountain where she would usually find Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi, but they were no where in sight. She sighed, she took a seat next one of the fountains and opened her journal to start writing.

She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh

Sakura knew that people were looking at her, like she was crazy, since she was sitting next to an old fountain, but she ignored them and continued writing.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the Burdon of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;

Sakura thought about Kurenai, she knew that Kurenai never knew how hurt she was, since she was so quiet, and she didn't know, that she was slowly dying inside.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Sakura then thought of the Akatsuki, they have always loved her, they never tried to hurt her, like most people did, and they never stabbed her in the back.

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.

Sakura thought about the times her father had beaten her, and she would cry and beg him to stop, and he never would, and no one would stop him, they didn't care.

Through the wind and the rain,  
she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

A statue stands in a shaded place,  
an angel girl with an upturned face;  
her name is written on a polished rock,  
a broken heart that the world forgot.

Sakura then saw a few girls coming towards her, she hurried to finnish her poem.

Through the wind and the rain,  
she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Sakura closed her journal, fastly and held it closely to her chest, hoping they wouldn't take it from her. "Look, forehead girl's a poet!" Ami mocked, grabbing Sakura's journal from her grasp.

"Give it back!" Sakura said, with courage. She didn't care what they did to her, but she didn't want them to see her journal, they'd try to hurt her even more. "Look, forehead girl's trying to be brave." Karin mocked.

Sakura got up and tried to get her journal back. "Get off, FOREHEAD GIRL!" Ami yelled, hoping to scare Sakura, but failed. Sakura wasn't scared of her, she was only afraid of one person, and that person was not her.

Sakura finally got her journal back into her arms, and she started running back to her english class, but while she was running, she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair put up in four pig tails.

"I-I'm so sorry." Sakura apologized. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" The girl asked. Sakura heard Ami and Karin from behind her and she wanted to start running again.

"Hey, are those two after you?" The girl asked. Sakura nodded. The blonde haired girl grinned. "Don't worry, just follow my lead, okay?" She whispered. Sakura didn't know if she should trust her, but what else did got to lose, if the girl did try to help them get her, she could start running again.

"FOREHEAD GIRL! Who are you, are you protecting forehead girl?" Ami asked. "I'm Temari, I'm new here, and what if I am protecting her? I know a bunch of sluts like you can't hurt me, or her." Temari mocked.

Sakura looked at Temari, she hadn't seen someone so brave, except for Akatsuki stand up for her, she didn't understand why she would help someone she didn't even know.

"If you're with forehead girl, then you're against us, right Karin?!" Ami asked. "Yeah! And I doubt you could kick our ass, you look like a weak little bitch, and I am so much prettier than you." Before she could say anything else, Temari's fist went straight to her gut.

Karin fell to the ground holding her stomach in pain. Ami picked her up, and ran off with her. "YEAH! AND DON'T MESS WITH US AGAIN, YOU WHORES!!" Temari yelled to them. Her attention then went to Sakura.

"You okay?" She asked. Sakura nodded. "Why, why did you help me?" Sakura couldn't help but to ask. "I hate it when people always pick on someone smaller than them, and they don't know how to defend themselves, but why didn't you kick their asses? I'm sure you could have."

"I'd rather not talk about it." Sakura said, and started to walk off, but was stopped. "Hey, what's your name?" Temari asked. "Sakura." She answered. "Well, Sakura. I guess I'll see you later, bye." In a minute, Temari was gone.

Sakura hurried to her english room, only to see Sasuke and Gaara trying to fight each other again. "Leave Sakura out of this, you fag. She hasn't done anything to you or your whore, and get the fuck out of my face, before I make you." Gaara threatend.

"I can say whatever the fuck I want, and that girl is more a whore than Ino is, so back the fuck off!" Something inside of Sakura snapped, she tried to defend herself against Sasuke's comment.

"URUSAI, BAKA-NO-TEME, KOROSU, KUSO!" She yelled. The whole class looked at her, in total shock. Sakura then realized what she had said, and she knew that she was going to get in trouble, big time.

"Gomenasai, Sasuke." She apologized, in her quiet voice again. Sakura went to her seat with her journal close to her chest and put her head on the desk. Jirayia heard the whole thing, he never thought that she would ever say anything like that in her life, but maybe she's been trying to hide it in.

"Sakura, you need to go to the office for threatening Uchiha." Sakura looked at him, with sadden eyes and nodded her head. She knew what was going to happen next, she wasn't going to come back in along time.

"Yes, Jirayia-sensei." She said. She picked up here things and walked out of the room. The whole room went into whispers about what Sakura had just said, and Sasuke forgot he and Gaara's argument, because of the girl.

Sakura walked to the office, but while she was walking, she finally found Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi. "Saku-chan, un! Where have you been, yeah?" Deidara asked. "Dei-chan, Saso-chan, Ita-chan. I'm in trouble, I don't want to go home, please." Sakura broke down, they didn't know what she was talking about, so all they could do was watch her cry.

Deidara put her into a hug and rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. "Saku-chan, un. We promise, we won't let you get hurt, yeah." Deidara said, trying to calm her down.

Yes, they knew about her father, they were the only ones who knew, because they were the only ones who cared. They were so angry at her father when she first told them, they were bent on killing him, but Sakura convinced them not to, but she sometimes wished she didn't.

"Sakura, we'll let you stay with us at the base, Konan wouldn't mind, and Pein will do what ever Konan says, and Tobi has been wanting to play with you for some time now." Sasori said, trying to help her stop crying.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Thank you all. Can we leave now, I don't want them to call him..." They all nodded and walked her out of the school, in secret, so the school wouldn't notice.

Well, how was it? I hope this chapter was good, I tried really hard to make it good for you guys, and I'm very happy that so many peoplez like this story, and I hope it'll be even better than "Guardian Angel" and maybe, "The Bloody Cherry Blossom" Also, the song in here that Sakura put as a poem, was "Concrete Angel" By Martina Mcbride, and this is also one of my favorite songs, and it matched Sakura more than "Dancing Dirt Into The Snow" so yeahz. XP Well, please review, so I know if you liked it, ja ne, minna:D

-XxMiyakaxX


	3. Enter: Rika Utari

Oi, Minna! It's Miyaka here and I have news. I'm letting an Oc into the story, and the Oc belongs to Ri-16-chan, and the Oc's name is Rika Utari, and you shall find out her character as soon as we get into the story. Also, I would like to thank everyone for either, reviewing, story alert, or favorite story'd this.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto, because if I did, then Sasuke would be tortured, but I don't own those powers, unfortunately.**_

_**Sasuke: More like fortunately, you'd make me look like an ass.**_

_**Miyaka: You just have to push your luck, well, just wait till this thing is done, I'm so going to get my revenge, MUHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Sasuke: And people say I'm revenge crazy...**_

_**MIyaka: Well, at least I didn't go to the anime version of Micheal Jackson! XP**_

_**Naruto: Haha, Teme! XD**_

_**Sasuke: Why is it that, you people always make fun of me?**_

_**Miyaka: One, you deserve it. Two, you're an ass. Three, because it's fun! xDDD**_

_**Itachi: Exactly, who couldn't have fun? **_

Sasuke: Itachi! I'll kill you!

_**Sakura: Shut up, Sasuke! We know that you won't, so shut the hell up, and get over it. -.-''**_

_**Sasuke: You even turned Sakura against me...**_

_**Miyaka: No, she did that herself, when she found out you were nothing but an ass hole to her, and she gave up on you, and now, she's Gaara's! X3**_

_**Sakura: Yep. :P**_

_**Gaara: Haha, Uchiha! I got the girl, and you got nothing! XP**_

_**Itachi: Foolish Little Brother, you can't even get one girl, how can you defeat me?**_

_**Sasuke: Ya'll are mean. T.T -leaves-**_

_**Miyaka: Lolz, we made him sad. xD Well, on to the third chapter, please review, so I know if anyone likes it, ja ne:D**_

_**Hidden In The Music**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Enter: Rika Utari**_

_**Recap**_

Sakura walked to the office, but while she was walking, she finally found Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi. "Saku-chan, un! Where have you been, yeah?" Deidara asked. "Dei-chan, Saso-chan, Ita-chan. I'm in trouble, I don't want to go home, please." Sakura broke down, they didn't know what she was talking about, so all they could do was watch her cry.

Deidara put her into a hug and rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. "Saku-chan, un. We promise, we won't let you get hurt, yeah." Deidara said, trying to calm her down.

Yes, they knew about her father, they were the only ones who knew, because they were the only ones who cared. They were so angry at her father when she first told them, they were bent on killing him, but Sakura convinced them not to, but she sometimes wished she didn't.

"Sakura, we'll let you stay with us at the base, Konan wouldn't mind, and Pein will do what ever Konan says, and Tobi has been wanting to play with you for some time now." Sasori said, trying to help her stop crying.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Thank you all. Can we leave now, I don't want them to call him..." They all nodded and walked her out of the school, in secret, so the school wouldn't notice.

_**End Recap**_

"She's what!" Sakura's father asked out in rage. "I'm sorry, Mr. Haruno. But Sakura is no where to be found, she was supposed to have came down to the office after threatening another student, but she never came." Shizune said, trying to not anger the man.

'It seems like my Sakura isn't being a good little girl like she should be.' Sakura's father thought as an evil thought came into mind of what he would do to her once he found her.

"If there is anything we can do, Mr. Haruno, please tell us, we don't want Sakura to get hurt, she's always been a sweet little girl, and I feel like something is wrong with her, so I just want to make sure she'll be okay, just as Tsunade-sama." Shizune said.

Sakura's father huffed, he didn't care what happend to her, she was nothing to him, all he wanted from her was revenge. "Mr. Haruno, aren't you concerned at all!" Shizune asked.

"Of course I am, I'm just trying to figure out why my daughter would leave, is that a problem?" He said, in a cold tone, it sent shivers up her spine. "Where is the last place she was seen?" He asked, trying to sound like he cared.

"She was last seen in her english room, where she had threatend Uchiha Sasuke, for reasons unknown. We were also told that she had almost gotten into a fight with some girls, because they were trying to take her journal I believe, do you know what's in her journal that would have Sakura fight to protect?"

"No, I don't, but I know it must be very important that she would fight for it." Sakura's father knew exactly what was in her journal, there were songs, poems, everything that she had been through, and he knew her writing would tell his secret if anyone were to see it.

"Gaara, what did you do now?" His elder brother, Kankurou asked as he looked at the Uchiha spralled out on the floor. "He looked at me wrong, and he and his slut were getting on my nerves." He answered, like it was nothing.

"Gaara, you know you're going to get suspended again if you keep kicking people's asses." Gaara shrugged. "He deserved it, he was making fun of a girl, and I didn't like it, and he was starting shit, so what should I have done?" He asked, looking at the bloody Uchiha on the ground.

"Temari isn't going to be happy, you know. She tried really hard to let this school to let us in, and since she's still a senior, it was even harder for her to be taken seriously." Kankurou said, trying to give him a guilt trip.

He then remembered what he said and grinned. "What about the girl again?" He asked with a chessy smile. Gaara glared at him. "He was talking shit about her, she defended herself, and got in trouble, and sent to the office, and he started again, that's it."

"Sure Gaara, are you sure you didn't like the girl, you aren't one to protect anyone, unless they're important." Gaara continued to glare at his brother, he did not like that girl, he barely knew he, but she did seem to like him, he pushed those thoughts away, no one liked him, ever.

Kankurou sighed, he wished his brother would admit his little crush, he would be more normal. Kankurou laughed at that, they would never be normal, especially his little brother.

"I don't like her, I don't like any one." Gaara said, coldly. "OMG! SASUKE-KUN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SASUKE-KUN?" Ino yelled as she saw Sasuke's unconious body in front of her.

Kankurou twitched, he didn't like the girl already, she seemed like a slut, and a fangirl, he hated both. Gaara motioned for him to walk away with him and leave the girl and Sasuke alone.

"Okay...that girl scared me." Kankurou said. Gaara nodded his head. "She's Uchiha's slut." No more was said between the two brothers. Gaara looked on his schedule, and saw that he had Science next, oh joy.

"I'm going to science, now go wherever you're supposed to, or Temari will hurt you." Gaara said, and dissappeared. Kankurou pouted, he always wondered how Gaara would dissappear like that, because he always wanted to.

He just sighed and walked to his next class, poetry. He grinned about the idea that most girls love poetry and thought he would get a girl there as well. He walked into the classroom and saw a newspaper of a girl with pink hair, she was holding a trophie, saying, she had one first place in a poetry contest.

It said, she won with her poem called, "Nobody's Home" They said it was so beautiful, and it made several judges cry at how beautiful it was. And it followed with her poem.

_I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it every day.  
And I couldn't help her.  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again. _

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place  
to go, to dry her eyes,  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside,  
find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now  
you can't find what you've  
left behind.

Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place  
to go, to dry her eyes,  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place  
to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside...

"She's really something, isn't she?" Kankurou turned to see a woman in about her late twenty's. "Hello, I'm Hana Inuzuka, the poetry teacher. You must be the new student." Kankurou nodded his head.

"Who is she?" Kankurou asked. Hana looked at the picture, proudly. "Her name is Sakura Haruno. She's about the sweetest girl that I have ever met, but she is really shy, well, usually."

"What do you mean by 'Usually'?" He asked. "Well, I was told that she threatend a student earlier, and to tell you, I was completely shocked, and they also told me she was no where to be found now, I'm worried where she might be."

Kankurou thought for a moment and remembered the talk he had with his brother. "Hey, did she threaten this Uchiha kid?" Hana nodded her head. "Yes, how did you know?" Kankurou grinned.

"My little brother told me, he saw the whole thing, and he thought it was quite hilarious, since the Uchiha was starting it, so he deserved it." Hana shook her head. "I don't know what to say, I've never seen anyone act cruel towards her, but I don't see enough, since I don't know that."

"Well, you should get seated, the bell is about to ring." Kankurou nodded and sat down at a seat in the back. He thought Hana was pretty hot, even though she was his teacher, he just grinned at his dirty mind.

Many students came in and noticed Kankurou's presence, especially one girl, Tenten. "Hey, you're in my seat." Tenten said to Kankurou. He smirked at the girl. "I don't see your name on it, bonbon." He mocked.

Tenten glared at him, she did not like his little nickname at all. "What did you call me?" She asked, getting angry. Kankurou kept his smirk. "Bonbon, cute huh?" She glared at him hard.

"Fine, I'll move. Just don't glare at me, it's the most pathetic glare that I have ever seen, my little brother glares better than you, but he scares everyone, so of course he would." Kankurou said, getting up from his seat and moving across.

"Grr..." Tenten gr'ed (o.0'') and sat down. Kankurou then saw a boy come in, he had bushy brown hair, and he had face paint on, or what he thought was, and sharp teeth. "Kiba, what are you doing here, again?" Kankurou heard Hana ask.

Kiba grinned. "I'm here for poetry class, sis. What else would I be here for?" Hana sighed. Kankurou raised an eyebrow, that was his sister? "Kiba, just sit down." Kiba did as he was told, but was immeadiately surrounded by girls, he grinned.

"Chill girls, there's enough of me to go around." Tenten rolled her eyes at the girls. "Sluts..." She murmured under her breath. "Yep, and bad ones at that, seriously, Suna had better." Tenten saw that Kankurou was talking to her and glared.

"I wasn't talking to you." Kankurou sighed. "Fine, just trying to start conversation, you don't have be such a bitch about it." Kankurou turned around and put his feet on the desk.

Tenten was quiet the rest of the period. Once the bell rang, Kiba was escorted out with all of his 'fangirls'. Kankurou just sighed and went straight to his next class, Arithmatic. He groaned.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Itachi asked. Sakura nodded. "Yes, Ita-chan. Im just a little cold is all." Itachi took his cloak off and handed it to Sakura. "Here, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Sakura smiled and took the cloak and put it on.

Itachi chuckled, the cloak was about three sizes too large for her, but he knew she wouldn't complain, she was very grateful for everything she was given. Sasori and Deidara were as usual, making out, Itachi sighed.

"Ita-chan, when are we going to be there?" Sakura asked. "We'll be there as soon as Sasori and Deidara stop making out." Sasori and Deidara stopped kissing. "Are we there yet, Ita-chan? Saso-chan and Dei-chan stopped kissing."

Itachi chuckled at Sakura's innocence, she'll believe things if you told her. "That isn't funny Itachi." Sasori said. Sakura giggled. "Ita-chan is just teasing you, Saso-chan. Dei-chan, are you and Saso-chan going to get married one day?"

Sasori and Deidara fell anime style. Sakura tilted her head. "Did I say something wrong, Ita-chan?" He chuckled and pat her head. "No, Sakura. They needed that." "Okay!" Sakura said, happily.

"Itachi! Pinky! Sasori! Deidara!" Sakura turned to see a blue man being chased by a woman. She had orangeish/redish hair that went down to the waist and it was very wavy, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, and she was wearing fishnet sleeves and she had red pants or jeans on.

"Who's chasing Kisa-chan?" Sakura asked. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Itachi said, walking towards the girl. "Who are you, and why are you chasing Kisame?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, Hi! I'm Rika! I'm Konan's cousin, she wanted me to hurt Kisame for her, because she's mean like that, haha. And I agreed, because it's fun to torture people!" Itachi saw Kisame twitch at her hyper personality.

"Hi, Rika, yeah! I'm Deidara, un. This is Sasori-kun, isnt' he hot?" Sasori fought a blush and glared at Deidara playfully. "Hello, and this here is Sakura, she's a little shy, but once you get to know her, she's alot more open." Sasori said to the girl.

"Hello, Rika-chan." Sakura said, shyly. "Hey is your hair natural? It's so...pink." Sakura became very quiet. "Did I say something wrong?" "Sakura's very sensitive about her hair, it's natural, and I have a feeling you upset her, because I'm guessing you're not really a fan of 'pink' now are you?"

Rika laughed nervously. "Sorry, Saku-chan! I like your hair, it's so pretty, and it goes great with your eyes!" Rika complemented, Sakura looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Rika-chan!" Sakura giggled.

"Where's Tobi-kun?" Sakura asked. "Oh, hyper dude is inside, he's talking to the floor about how good a boy he is..." Sakura giggled. "Tobi-kun is always like that, he's really childish though, but he's really nice too."

"So...why were you coming here anywayz? Konan said that you guys won't be here for another couple days, because of school." Rika asked. "Sakura got into a little trouble, so we left, and we aren't going back." Sasori said.

"Really! Awesome job! Who's ass did you kick?" Sakura blushed. "I-I just threatened someone is all." Rika sighed. "Aww, Konan has been telling me that she wants Sakura to kick someone's ass one of these days, since she feels like your sister, she even wanted to hurt you know who."

Sakura's eyes widened, how did she know? "How did you know, Rika-san?" Itachi asked. "Oh, I know a lot of things, haha." Rika laughed. "Okay, is anyone else scared of this girl besides me?" Kisame asked.

"Saku-chan!" Sakura heard from afar. "Tobi-kun?" Sakura asked, but then realized it was indeed Tobi. "Saku-chan! Tobi has missed you so much! The floor is always being mean to me, and the lamp is trying to turn me evil!" Tobi whined.

Sakura giggled. "Tobi-kun, you're so funny!" Tobi pouted. "Saku-chan! Even the microwave was against Tobi!" Tobi continued to whine. Sakura then noticed something. "Where did Saso-chan and Dei-chan go?" She asked.

"They went inside while you were talking to Tobi." Itachi told her. "Okay, I'm a little afraid to go in now..." Kisame laughed. "Haha, kid. You're funny." Sakura titlted her head in confusion again.

"What do you mean, Kisa-chan?" She asked. "Oh, he doesn't mean anything, now do you, Kisame?" Rika asked, giving him a secret look. Kisame shivered. "Yeah, what she said."

Sakura giggled at Kisame's fear of Rika, she wished that she could scare someone like that. She then looked at her journal, she knew all the things she wrote in there, were because of her father, and what he would do to her, and she never knew why.

"Umino-san? Do you have Sabaku No Gaara in your class?" The intercom asked the health teacher. "Yes, he is in the middle of a test though." Iruka replied. "Could you please send him down to the principal's office immeadiately?" Gaara smirked, while all the other students wished they were him.

Iruka sighed. "Yes, I'll send him down." "Thank you." The intercom went off. "Well, Gaara. It seems as though you need to see the principal, so you will finnish your test as soon as you return." Iruka said, giving him the pass.

"Hn." Gaara said as he took the pass out of his hands and walked out of the class room. As Gaara roamed the halls, he heard people whispering about someone. "Did you hear? That pink haired girl went missing! No one can find her." He heard one girl say to another.

He walked up to them. "Tell me, what about that girl?" He asked. "Why should we tell you?" The girl asked. A minute later he pinned the girl against the lockers. "Is this reason enough, now tell me, what the hell happend to her?"

"Get off of her! You're killing her!" Her friend cried. Gaara glared at her and dropped her on the ground. "Forget it, I'll find out myself, you stupid whores." Gaara said viciously and left the two girls in fear.

"Gaara, why did you injure another student?" The principal, Tsunade asked. "He started it, and he was making fun of a girl." He replied. Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Why is that any concern to you?"

"I don't like people doing that, is there any other reason I should give?" Tsunade smirked at the boy, she knew what was happening. "What was her name?" She asked.

"I think she said it was Sakura." Gaara answered. "And, I also heard she was missing, could you tell me about that?" Tsunade shook her head. No, I can't. It's classified, and I know her father wouldn't like it if we gave information on his daughter to people who barely knew her."

"Hn." Gaara turned around to try and walk out, but was stopped by Tsunade. "What?" He asked, annoyed. "You still need to be punnished for harming Uchiha. You're suspended, I'll tell your sister, and she'll take you home."

"I can walk home by myself, I don't need a babysitter." He insisted, trying to push her out of his way, but failed. "You aren't going home without your sister, she is your guardian, is that clear?" Gaara growled.

"Fine." He said, angry. She grinned in victory over the red head and went to her phone.

Temari sat in her math class, being bored, as usual. This man was so boring, and he was very, weird. "Mr. Guy? Do you have Sabaku No Temari in your class?" The intercom asked.

"Yes, I do have youthfull Temari-san!" Maito Guy said, doing his 'good guy' pose. Temari twitched, he knows that they couldn't actually see him right? "Yeah...can you send her to the office to send her brother Gaara home, please?"

"Yes, I shall let Temari-san go and take her brother home!" Temari took the pass and ran out of the class room as fast as she could, she wondered what her brother got himself into this time, but she would have to thank him for getting out of, 'Mr. Youthfull' s class, he disturbed her greatly.

"Thank you for coming down, Temari-san." Tsunade greeted. "Where's he at? What did Gaara do now?" She asked. "He assultated another student, but he said it was because of a girl." Temari looked at Tsunade like she was crazy, her Gaara? Yeah right!

"Are you sure? Gaara doesn't protect anyone but himself, why would he protect a girl he doesn't even know?" Tsunade shrugged. "Maybe he likes her." Tsunade suggested, Temari almost bursted out laughing, Gaara never liked anyone.

"Well, where's the little brat right now?" Temari asked. "He's in my office, I couldn't let him near anyone else, he could seriously harm someone. Also, he's suspended, so he might do even more damage thinking he couldn't get in anymore trouble while he's at it." Tsunade walked Temari into her office to see Gaara sitting in the chair, and it seemed as if he were angry at something.

"Gaara, come on, I need to drive you home." Gaara didn't move, Temari started to get irritated at her brother's behaviour. "Gaara, get up, now. If you don't then," "Then what? I don't have anything of importance that you can take from me."

Temari thought for a moment and grinned. "Who was the girl?" Gaara glared at her as hard as he could, but she just smirked. "No one. She's just a stupid girl who can't defend herself and not get caught, that's all."

"That's not what you told me, you said that you tried to kill another student because he was making fun of her." Gaara switched his glare to Tsunade, he didn't like being made a fun of, not at all.

"Temari, stop this now, I don't like that stupid girl, can we just go home?" Gaaa asked as his temper rose. Temari sighed and nodded. "Fine, but I have to come back, and since you're suspended, you'll have to stay home while Kankurou and I are here." Gaara nodded and walked out of the office with his sister.

"I'll be back later, Lady Tsunade." Temari called out pushing her brother towards the car. Once they got in, Temari decided to get a little more information on the girl. "So, what was her name?" Gaara glared at her.

"I thought we dropped this, I don't want to fucking talk about it." Gaara said, annoyed. "At least tell me her name, and I'll leave you alone, promise." Gaara grunted. "Her name was Sakura. Can we drop it now?" Temari looked at her baby brother.

"Really? I met a girl named Sakura, she was really sweet, aww, Gaara! Your first crush!" Gaara twitched as his sister. "What?" She asked. He just glared.

"I don't like the damn girl! I don't get do crushes, you of all people should know that." Temari pouted and started the car and drove to their house, but saw that police were next door.

This got Gaara's attention, he wondered what the police were doing next door. "Mr. Haruno, we assure you, we will find your daughter." One female officer said to him. "Please, I just miss my little girl so much, and I don't know what could happen to her."

Gaara could see through that man's lie, it was so obvious, but the officer took it. "Che." Gaara muttered. "They're talking about Sakura, she went missing." Temari looked at her brother shocked.

"What? How do you know?" Temari thought for a moment and knew the answer. She sighed. "Who else did you threaten or beat today, Gaara?" He smirked, his sister knew him pretty well.

"These two sluts were talking about it, and they refused to tell me, so I had to do something for them to tell me, but they couldn't tell me anything else than that." Temari sighed again.

"Excuse me, but do any of you two know or have had contact with Haruno Sakura?" An officer asked them. "Hn." Gaara didn't wasn't too big on giving Sakura a death sentence, but why should he care what happens to her?

"Yeah, sorta." Temari said, hesitantly. "Would you mind asking a few questions then?" The officer asked. "Yes, we would mind, we need to go home, good bye." Gaara said, walking away with his sister, but were stopped by another officer.

"Sorry, can't let you leave if you have any information." Gaara started to feel annoyed. "We don't have any information, we just met her, that's it." Gaara explained, trying not to get angry.

"I'm sorry, but we'll still need to put you into questioning." One of the officers said. "We don't even know her! We've been even spoke to her!" Temari argued. "I have to get back to school, I don't have time for this!" Oh, yes. The only time she wanted to go to school.

"Why aren't you at school now?" One officer asked. "Because he got in trouble, so I had to take him home, is that a problem?" Temari said, irritated at the officers.

"Why didn't your parents pick him up?" "Because they're dead." Gaara said, trying to walk away to he, Kankurou and Temari's house, and finally, no one stopped him.

"We are so sorry for what we have said, we are just doing our jobs, you're free to go." Temari walked to their house as well, hopefully she'll be able to talk to Gaara when he's in his anti-social mood.

"Gaara, are you going to talk to me?" Temari asked as she walked into her brother's room. "I don't want to talk, now go back to school and leave me the hell alone." Temari sighed, he was having his 'mood swings' again.

"Gaara, talk to me now, or I'll," She looked into his eyes. "Gaara, just please, talk to me, I want to understand."

"She confuses me, I don't know her, but I feel like she and I are the same." Gaara said. Temari smiled. "Gaara, you need to listen to me, I'm serious." Gaara looked his sister in the eye and knew she really was serious.

"Gaara, I think you really do like her, but you don't know you do, or you're trying not to." Gaara sighed and looked at the ceilang. "And she knows Sasori." Temari's eyes widened.

"Eh!" Temari asked. "She knows Sasori, because she's in Akatsuki as well, but she didn't say much about him, but I'll go looking for them tommorrow since I'm off." He smirked at the ceilang, tommorrow he'll see Sakura and his cousin.

Temari smiled at her brother."Gaara? I need to go back to school, please be good while Kankurou and I are gone, got it?" Gaara nodded his head. "Good bye, Onee-chan." He said, saying the last part quietly, but Temari heard and smiled. She then walked out of her house and drove back to school, oh, how much she hated it, even though it was better than going to jail.

Oi, Minna! How was it? Sorry if it was shorter, I'm just trying to get it out, sorry I'm a little late on it, I got a little distracted, and well, this is the result. xD Well, please review, so I know if anyone liked , thepoemSakura wrote wasthe song "Nobody's Home" By Avril Lavigne, so I don't own it, so please don't sue me. XP Well, ja ne, minna-san:D

-XxMiyakaxX


	4. I Will Learn To Stand My Ground

Oi, minna-san! Its Miyaka here to present chapter four of, "Hidden In The Music"! X3 I saw in the last chapter, I had alot of mistakes, and it didn't show up in my document, but it showed up in the story, damn thing. Thanks everyone who has reviewed and whatnot! I also want to give a big thanks to Entoxica, because her story "The Soundtrack" gave me songs that I could use for this, and I am very grateful.

_**That's everyone, so here's your disclaimer! **_

_**Disclaimer: This is getting old, I don't own Naruto or it's characters, because if I did, then it would probably be all about Sakura, and the show would be called Sakura instead of Naruto, and Sasuke would be a llama. xD**_

_**Sasuke: You'd make me into a damn llama!?**_

_**Naruto: Haha, llama! XD**_

_**Sasuke: Shut up, dobe!**_

_**Miyaka: You can't tell him to shut up, he was going to be the Hokage if I owned you.**_

_**Sasuke: You're an evil little bitch.**_

_**Miyaka: Really? -cries- My dream has come true, I truly am an evil bitch! xDD**_

_**Sakura: 0.0'' No offense, but I think you're scaring people, Miyaka...**_

_**Miyaka: Oops, I really need to control myself at times. XP**_

_**Sasuke: Would you really make me into a llama?**_

_**Miyaka: Hmm, nah.**_

_**Sasuke: Really?**_

_**Miyaka: No! xDDD Llama boy! xDDD**_

_**Sasuke: I hate you. -.-''**_

_**Miyaka: I don't really care what you think, so you're wasting your breath, actually, do waste your breath, hehe. xDD**_

_**Sasuke: That's mean.**_

_**Gaara: Take her advice, and go die in a ditch, emo bitch.**_

_**Miyaka: That ryhmed! X3**_

_**Sasuke: I'm leaving, it's too anti-me. T.T -leaves-**_

_**Miyaka: Well, that's your 'let's torture Sasuke' episode, stay tuned to next update when you will see Sasuke get raped by Orochimaru.**_

_**-in the background-**_

_**Sasuke: What?!**_

_**Miyaka: Hehe, let's get on with the fic, R&R please, ja ne! :D -runs away from angry Sasuke-**_

_**Sasuke: Get back here! -runs after me-**_

_**Hidden In The Music**_

_**Chapter Four: **_

_**I Will Learn To Stand My Ground**_

_**Recap**_

"Gaara, I think you really do like her, but you don't know you do, or you're trying not to." Gaara sighed and looked at the ceilang. "And she knows Sasori." Temari's eyes widened.

"Eh!?" Temari asked. "She knows Sasori, because she's in Akatsuki as well, but she didn't say much about him, but I'll go looking for them tommorrow since I'm off." He smirked at the ceilang, tommorrow he'll see Sakura and his cousin.

Temari smiled at her brother."Gaara? I need to go back to school, please be good while Kankurou and I are gone, got it?" Gaara nodded his head. "Good bye, Onee-chan." He said, saying the last part quietly, but Temari heard and smiled. She then walked out of her house and drove back to school, oh, how much she hated it, even though it was better than going to jail.

_**End Recap**_

Gaara watched as his sister and his brother go off to school, they waved at him good bye, and he waved back and watched them drive off in Temari's car. Gaara waited till he thought it was fine, and he walked out of the house and started his search for his cousin and Sakura.

Gaara then felt like he should take a look at Sakura's house, because she could have a clue as to where she might be, the police weren't as bright as Suna's, but he wouldn't complain, because he would be able to get out of things easier.

Gaara looked at Sakura's house, there wasn't a car there, so he knew that Sakura's father wasn't there. Gaara walked over there, and went straight to the back of the house, and climbed into a window.

Gaara thought the house smelt like beer and sex. It disgusted him to no end, he wondered how Sakura could live in a horrible enviorment. Gaara walked through out the house, and he saw beer cans and junk laying everywhere.

Gaara walked into a room, and he knew it must have been Sakura's, because it was very neat and clean, which most men didn't have to ability for that. Gaara sat on her bed, and started to lay down, but he saw a paper sticking out at the end.

Gaara sat up and saw that it was a letter, or a note. He tried to un crumble it and tried to read it.

_Dear, anyone who cares, _

Gaara twitched at her begging.

_I want to say good bye, I'm going to a place where I'm happy, I'll be with my mom, she always made me happy, so I'll do anything it takes to get to her._

_I wish you all could see what has been happening to me, but you never followed the clues, they were so clear, yet, you did nothing, nothing at all._

_Why am I so unimportant to you all? Why am I always the victom? Is it because I'll never fight back? _

_I can't fight, I refuse to, because he'll hurt me, like he did when mommy died. It was all my fault._

Gaara didn't want to read anymore, Sakura was suicidal? He didn't want to read more, but he couldn't help himself, he needed to know where she was.

_If mommy never died, I wouldn't be so dead. I want my mommy so bad, daddy always hits me, and it hurts so much, and no one ever notices! Why do they hate me? Why am I nothing? _

_If I died, no one would care, so why am I wasting my time writing this? I don't know anymore, I guess I think at least one person would care about me, but I guess I'm wrong, no one cares, because I'm weak, and I'll never be anything, just like daddy says._

_I need to go, daddy's home, and I don't think I'll survive this time, he sounds angry, and drunk, I just hope someone comes to help me, or I'll die._

_-Sakura._

Gaara clenched the paper in his hands, he knew her father looked shady the moment he saw him, how couldn't anyone notice what he was doing to this girl!? Gaara then heard a car pull up, he cursed, he knew it was her father, he would have to find a way out.

Gaara took the letter with him, and jumped out of Sakura's window, and closed it slowly, so her father wouldn't hear him, nor would he notice. Gaara looked to see if her father went into the house yet, so he could start running back to his house and tell Temari what he had found.

Once Gaara was sure Sakura's father was inside, he ran back to his house, and he didn't look back. Once he got back to his house, he opened the door and ran inside, locked it, and just slumped against the door in exhaustion.

"Oh, boy." Gaara grumbled to himself. He took the note out from his pants and looked at it again. He thought for a moment, was Sakura planning on committing suicide now? Or was this note from a long time ago?

Gaara sighed. He would have to wait for Temari to come home to see what he should do, not what he wanted, which was to kill the old man for hurting his own daughter, but what would be the responsible thing.

"Saso-chan, Dei-chan, Ita-chan, Rika-chan!" Sakura called. They all hurried to where Sakura was to see what she wanted. "What do you want, Saku-chan, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I made a new song, and I want you guys to hear it, so I know if it's okay. Okay?" They all sighed and nodded their heads. "Yeah! Come on, Saku-chan, rock on!" Rika cheered. Sakura giggled.

"Okay, please don't say anything, until I'm done, okay?" They nodded their hands and Sakura began to sing.

I Can See  
When You Stay Low  
Nothing Happens  
Does It Feel Right?  
Late At Night  
Things I Thought I'd Put Behind Me  
Haunt My Mind

I Just Know There's No Escape Now  
Once It Sets It's Eyes On You  
But I Wont Run  
Have To Stare It In The Eyes

Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In  
No More Denying  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will  
Stand My Ground

It's All Around  
Getting Stronger, Coming Closer Into My World  
I Can Feel That It's Time For Me To Face It  
Can I Take It?

Though This Might Just Be The Ending  
Of The Life I Held So Dear  
But I Won't Run  
There's No Turning Back From Here

Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In  
No More Denying  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will  
Stand My Ground

All I Know For Sure Is That I'm Trying  
I Will Always Stand My Ground

Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In, (I Won't Give In)  
I Won't Give Up, (I Won't Give Up)  
No More Denying (Ahh-hhhh)  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will

Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In  
No More Denying  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will  
Stand My Ground

They all looked at the girl in front of them and smiled. Their Sakura was telling them something, and they knew what she was saying. "Sure, Sakura. We will train you, you'll be the best 15 year old Akatsuki that we have ever had." Sasori said, Sakura smiled.

"Thank you, Saso-chan. I'm going to try my hardest, I'll do anything, I just want to be strong, like you guys." Sakura said. Rika put her arm around Sakura. "Of course, Saku-chan! We're gonna make you into ass kicken' Akatsuki member, right guys?!"

Sakura felt Itachi twitch at Rika's personality, again. She giggled. "Yeah..." Deidara said and started to laugh. "Can we start now, Ita-chan?" Sakura asked. Itachi gave her one of his rare smiles and nodded his head.

"Come on, Sakura. We're going to teach you all we know about Akatsuki, and you will be proud of yourself after we are done." Sakura smiled at Sasori and nodded.

"Sakura, guys. I have to go home, my mother will bewanting me home soon, and I have a plan for my foolish little brother." Itachi said, with his signature smirk. Sakura giggled and nodded her head.

"Okay, Ita-chan! Don't hurt Sasuke too bad, or you might get in trouble, hehe." Sakura said, still giggling. Itachi nodded and walked out of the Akatsuki door.

"ITACHI! Where have you been, sweetie?" Mikoto asked her son. Itachi sighed. "With my friends, mother." Mikoto smiled. "Okay, sweetie. But can you watch your little brother for awhile? He got hurt, and I'm going to the store to get some more peroxide for his cuts. So, can you, sweetie?" Itachi thought, and mentally smirked.

"Of couse, mother. I would be happy to watch over my little brother." Itachi said, with a fake smile, but Mikoto didn't think it was, she thought it was a sincere smile, but she wouldn't know.

"Thank you, sweetie. I'll be back in about an hour, make sure Sasuke gets his rest, okay?" Itachi nodded. Mikoto walked out of the door. Itachi went straight to Sasuke's room, he wanted to know who kicked his ass.

Once Itachi entered Sasuke's room, Sasuke glared at him. "What are _you _doing here?" Sasuke snarled. "Little brother, mother asked me to watch you while she went to the store, and why aren't you happy to see me?" Itachi said, with a hurt expression on his face.

Sasuke continued to glare at his brother, he knew that Itachi was just playing games with him, and he hated it. "How did you get hurt? Was it a girl?" Itachi teased. "It was a damn outsider, and don't talk to me like I'm lower than you." Sasuke hissed.

"But, you are lower than me, foolish little brother. I can speak to you any way I choose, and I do not like how you embarressed, and scarred Sakura." Itachi glared. Sasuke smirked.

"Why do you care, do you like her? That's pathetic, Itachi, even for you." Itachi walked over to Sasuke, picked him up from his bed, and raised him into the air. "She doesn't deserve any horrible treatment, now if you make fun of her ever again, I'll kill you." Itachi threatened and threw him back on his bed.

"Bastard! I'm telling mom, and she's going to put you in jail!" Sasuke yelled from his bed in pain. "You really are my foolish little brother. Mother will never believe you, because of your foolishness, and if you try, I'll tell her about Sakura, and I know father won't like it."

Sasuke glared. "You're fucking blackmailing me?!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi smirked. "No, I would like to call it a trade, not blackmail." "IT'S THE SAME FUCKING THING! YOU'RE FUCKING BLACKMAILING ME!!" Sasuke yelled with all his breath.

"Nighty night, foolish little brother." Itachi said. "WHAT THE-?" Sasuke was cut off by Itachi knocking him out. Itachi walked out of the room, and saw that his mother had just returned.

"Itachi, sweetie? Is Sasuke asleep?" She asked. "Yes, mother. Are you going in there right now?" Mikoto nodded her head. "Yes, I'm going to clean his cuts, and then I'll leave."

"Mother, do you know when father is coming home?" Itachi asked, pretending to care. "I don't know, he's really busy this time of year at the office. And, he's really expecting you to take over after you're finnished with high school."

"I told him I didn't want to, I want to work with my friends, not his." Itachi said, trying to control his anger. Mikoto shook her head. "I'm sorry sweetie, but you know your father. He just wants you to have the best future you can, and he doesn't think you and your friends will be able to support yourselves if you didn't take it." Mikoto explained.

"I don't care what father says, I don't have to take his job if I don't want to, it's my descision, and he can't make me." Itachi said angrily and stormed out of the house. Mikoto sighed at her son.

"Dear, Kami-sama. Please help us with Itachi, he isn't usually like this, please Kami-sama give us your wisdom." Mikoto prayed.

"Okay, everyone. You are all going to do a report on the first poets of Japan, and it will be due in three weeks." Jiraiyia announced, the class groaned. "Aww! Come on! Why do we have to know about some damn poets!? We're not gonna need it in the future!" Naruto yelled out.

Jiraiyia sighed, Naruto was always the hardest student to control, but he's gotten used to his bubbly and loud personality. "You're learning it, because, I told you so, and if you have another outburst like that, then you'll have to do another report on the first artists of Japan as well."

Naruto pouted as his teacher, he always hated english, but he always had help from his girl friend, Hinata. Hinata was right behind Naruto and whispered that she would help him out. He grinned.

"Okay, other than that. This will be a free period, you may talk to your friends, while I'm busy and if you bother me, then you'll get more reports than you could handle." He said sitting at his desk and started to type things. The class knew what he was typing, one of his dirty novels, but the school didn't mind, or they were too lazy to do anything about it.

"Come on, Naruto-kun. Lets start the thing now, so we can have fun later." Naruto nodded his head at his girl friend's statement. While Naruto and Hinata were working on their reports, Ino sat back talking to Karin and Ami.

"Okay, everyone. What are we going to do about forehead girl? She's gone! We can't do our original plan, we don't know where she is!" Ino said, frantically. "Ino-chan! Don't worry, we'll find forehead girl, even if it's the last thing we do, and she'll pay for everything." Ami said with a secret smirk.

"Yeah, it'll teach her to not mess with us. I just hope she isn't around the Akatsuki, they won't hesitate to hurt us, they are so cruel!" Karin said over dramatic. The three girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Another problem, Sasuke-kun got hurt!" Ino said, all the girls gasped. "No way! Sasuke-kun is the best, he can't be beat, he's too awesome!" Ami argued. "Yeah! Sasuke-kun can't get hurt, no one would hurt Sasuke-kun! No one can hurt Sasuke-kun!" Karin agreed with Ami. Ino shook her head.

"I'm serious girls! I saw him, he was on the ground in his own blood, and this crazy red haired guy was standing over him! He hurt Sasuke-kun!" The girls were just shocked that 'The Uchiha Sasuke' got his ass kicked. (I wouldn't. -.-;; Damn sluts these days, lolz. XD)

"Well, what are we going to do? We can't like someone who got their ass kicked, can we?" They asked each other. They all shrugged. "I don't know, he's too damn sexy to give up, and I heard he's huge!" Karin squeeled.

"OMG! LIKE SO DID I!" Ami squeeled with her. "Hey, you girls." Naruto called out to them. "What?" Ino asked rudely. "Shut the hell up, you're annoying the fuck out of everyone. Sheesh, you all sound like a band of banshes with your voices." The whole class started to laugh at what Naruto just told the three girls.

"You, you, moron!" Ino tried to come up with a come back, but failed miserably. "Is that all you got, man, even a chipmunk is better at come backs than you three whores." Naruto insulted the three again.

The three girls just turned their backs and pouted. The whole period was quiet, minus Naruto's continuous joking around about the girls' inability to make a come back, and so on.

The bell rang and Jiraiyia released the students. Naruto wondered about something, he remembered about the red head that had said something about a girl who he referred to as pinky. He wondered what he meant, and he wondered who it was.

"Hey, Hinata-chan?" Hinata looked up to her boy friend's face. "Yes, Naruto-kun? What is it?" She asked. "Do you know any girl who was called pinky or anything like that? You know that Gaara kid said he liked pinky, but I don't know who pinky is." Hinata looked at her boy friend in shock.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. He meant Sakura. Sakura is a very quiet girl and she doesn't like to talk that much, and she tends to blend in the background, except when she writes her poetry, she's really pretty too, even though most people don't think so, but I think they're just jealous." Hinata explained.

"Also, I don't know, but I feel like she's hiding something, because she has never wore anything reveiling, she always wears black pants and a black jacket. I've never seen her without her jacket, and I doubt anyone else has either. I just heard that she went missing though, so I wonder where she went."

Naruto just looked at his girl friend. "Hinata-chan, how do you know so much about her?" Naruto asked. "Oh, to be honest, I don't really know myself, but I'm in her poetry class, and I've heard Kurenai sensei talk about her, and I sometimes see her around the Akatsuki, so I'm supposing she's one of them."

"What!? There's a girl in Akatsuki? I thought that they were only a boy gang, I didn't know that they let girls in." Hinata shook her head. "I don't know for sure, but she is almost always around them when I see her, and it looks like she's really happy when she's with them."

"Who can be happy with them?! They're evil!" Hinata sighed. "Naruto-kun, you think they're evil because you don't know them, while Sakura knows them very well, or so I'm guessing because she's always with them, so it's just your opinion, because you don't know anything about them, okay?"

"Okay, Hinata-chan! Lets get to History before we get in trouble with Orocimaru." Hinata giggled and grabbed Naruto's hand and started to run to their History class together, still holding hands.

Soon, the bell rang and Hinata and Naruto were in the class room as soon as the bell rang. "Hyuga, Uzumaki, you two are late to my class, what is the reason?" Orochimaru asked.

"WHAT!? WE'RE HERE ON TIME! WE GOT IN HERE ONCE THE BELL RANG!" Naruto argued. "But you weren't in your seats, therefore you're both late, now get seated so I can tell the class about the project we are going to do."

Hinata walked to her seat and sat down. Naruto walked to his seat and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that, Uzumaki?" Naruto wanted to glare at Orochimaru so bad right now, but he held it in.

"Nothing." He said, trying to control his anger. Naruto then sat down at his seat behind some kid he didn't know. "Okay. You will have a choice on your project. Between a project on our founding fathers, or you can do a report on certain wars we have either won or lost, and it will be due in two weeks, and if you fail, well, you'll fail my class for the semester, and you will have to drop an elective for tutoring with your very favorite teacher." Orochimaru said, practically threatening the students.

"That is all I have to say, for the remainder of the period you will be doing several sheets on chapter 14 and they are all due by the end of class." Orochimaru said, handing the students about three sheets each.

"What!? We have to do three freakin' papers!? That sucks!" Naruto complained. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Uzumaki. If you don't like my class then leave, I'm not stopping you, only you are." Naruto couldn't hold his glare any longer.

"Queer." Naruto mumbled under his breath, but Orochimaru heard. "Outside now!" Orochimaru yelled pointing to the door. Naruto got up and walked out. "No talking, or I'll send you all to the office along with Uzumaki!" He commanded.

Orochimaru walked out of the door and slammed it shut. Everyone got out of their seats and went to the door and tried to listen to the conversation, but they soon went back to their seats as soon as possible, because the door was about to open again.

Sorry for it being so late, but I've been very busy, and my brother Thomas got a cuncussion, and I'm in a very busy schedule with Karate and Band, and School is really killing me, and all that. But, I'm going to be putting out a lot of new stories very, _**very**_ soon, which is coolico, because I like alot of them. :D Well, please review so I know if anyone likes this, I got to go, I'm supposed to be in bed, but I stayed up for you guys, so yeahz. XP The song Sakura sang was called "Stand My Ground" by Within Temptation, so please don't sue me, lolz. XD Well, ja ne, Minna-san! :D

-XxMiyakaxX


	5. The Clash Of The Redheads

Oi, minna-san! It's Miyaka again here to present chapter five of "Hidden In The Music" and I'm very happy at the feedback I got, I was very happy. Thank you everyone for reviewing and whatnot. Here's the disclaimer. :D

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own Naruto, if I did, then Sasuke would be married to a cheeto. xD**_

_**Sasuke: You'd marry me to a damn cheeto?!**_

_**Naruto: Haha, cheeto! XD**_

_**Sasuke: I hate you all!**_

_**Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun! I missed you! Please come back to Kabuto and I. -anime tears-**_

_**Sasuke: o.0'' LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU CHILD MOLESTER!**_

_**Miyaka: Leave Orochimaru alone, Sasuke! He's nice and coolico!**_

_**Sasuke: Are you freaking crazy!? He's the most evil person known to man!**_

_**Miyaka: And that is why he's coolico! xD**_

_**Sasuke: You're freaking insane! He's freakin' Michael Jackson!**_

_**Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun, why do you hate me!? T.T**_

_**Sasuke: You're a child molester! And you're trying to rape me!**_

_**Miyaka: So? Anywayz, Sasuke. I promised the viewers last update so, Haha. xD**_

_**Sasuke: What?!**_

_**-Orochimaru knocks Sasuke out with a shovel and puts him over his shoulder.-**_

_**Orochimaru: Thank you for the birthday present, Miya-chan! ;3**_

_**Miyaka: No problem, Orochimaru! xD See ya soon!**_

_**-Orochimaru walks off with Sasuke to Sound-**_

_**Naruto: Is Orochimaru really going to rape him?**_

_**Miyaka: Maybe, maybe not. Okay, I can't let my viewers down!**_

_**Naruto: Okay! XD**_

_**Miyaka: Thanks for watching our 'let's torture Sasuke' episode 4, stay tuned to next update when we see what Sasuke has to say, if he's still here with us, lolz. xD Please R&R thanks, ja ne! :D**_

_**Hidden In The Music**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The Clash Of The Redheads**_

_**Recap**_

"That is all I have to say, for the remainder of the period you will be doing several sheets on chapter 14 and they are all due by the end of class." Orochimaru said, handing the students about three sheets each.

"What!? We have to do three freakin' papers!? That sucks!" Naruto complained. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Uzumaki. If you don't like my class then leave, I'm not stopping you, only you are." Naruto couldn't hold his glare any longer.

"Queer." Naruto mumbled under his breath, but Orochimaru heard. "Outside now!" Orochimaru yelled pointing to the door. Naruto got up and walked out. "No talking, or I'll send you all to the office along with Uzumaki!" He commanded.

Orochimaru walked out of the door and slammed it shut. Everyone got out of their seats and went to the door and tried to listen to the conversation, but they soon went back to their seats as soon as possible, because the door was about to open again.

_**End Recap**_

"Hmm, it seems like someone has been here, I wonder who's been sneaking around my damn house." Sakura's father said to himself as he walked into Sakura's room.

He knew that someone was in there, because the smell was different than usual, and he knew what his daughter's room smelt like, always.

He saw the photo of his wife and his daughter, he snarled out loud, if it wasn't for his daughter, he would still have his wife. The reason why he would beat her, was because she too his wife from him.

He grabbed a picture frame of Sakura, which was a picture of her in the newspaper for one of her poems, he remembered when he had beaten her that very night, he could have been founded out for her little poem, so he had to make sure she wouldn't do it ever again.

He then put the frame down and walked out of his daughter's room, he couldn't stand being in there, in reminded him of his dead wife. He remembered the first time he had beaten Sakura, he was so angry, it was year after his wife's death, and Sakura got in trouble, so he had beaten her severly.

After that, he began drinking, again, and doing drugs and other things that would lead him to a rage at his daughter and made him beat her, but he always wanted her to pay for killing his wife, with her own.

Once he entered his kitchen, he got a beer out of the fridge and opened it and started drinking. He remembered when his wife helped him stop drinking, and eveything else, and his daughter killed her. He felt his grip on the beer can tighten, making it dent, and having the aluminum cut his hand.

He cursed and walked to the sink and ran his hand over cold water and put a cloth around his bleeding hand and tied it in a knot. This was all her fault, it was all his daughter's fault, he hated her with all his being, and wished she would just die and have his wife back.

Gaara waited on the couch for his brother and sister to come home already, he needed to talk to them, or just Temari, he just needed to tell someone. He then remembered what he had said the day before, he was going to find Sakura and his cousin.

He grabbed his jacket and put it on and walked out of his house and started his search for his cousin and Sakura. Gaara had the note he had gotten from Sakura's room in his hand, he wanted to talk to her about it, he couldn't let her do anything to herself.

While Gaara was walking, he couldn't but think of Sakura on her stomach begging her father to stop beating, and watching him smirk at her pain and her constant begging of him to stop, it made him even more angry, so angry he wanted to kill her father.

A little while after Gaara was walking, he saw a guy with long raven black hair, and noticed that he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, and knew he was a part of Akatsuki with his cousin, so he decided to follow him, because he had a feeling that Sakura would be with them as well.

Itachi stormed out of the house, he didn't want to talk about his no longer, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for the way he was to his mother, but he shook it off and started off back to Akatsuki to help Sakura learn how to defend herself.

While he was walking, Itachi felt like some one was walking behind him, he turned around, and saw no one. He sighed. 'I must be imagining things.' Itachi thought to himself and continued walking.

When he reached the Akatsuki hideout, he looked over his shoulder to see if anyone were there, and he saw one kid trying to hide. He smirked, no one has ever found the Akatsuki base, and he would make sure this one kid would never tell.

"Come out, I know you're there." Itachi said out loud. Gaara cursed, he was hoping not to get caught. Gaara walked out in the open for Itachi to see him. "Why are you following me?" Itachi asked.

Gaara didn't say anything, he was trying to find out what to say, he couldn't possibly say, 'Hey, I'm looking for my cousin and a girl, so I followed you.' now could he? Of course not.

Itachi started getting annoyed at Gaara's silence. "Are you going to say anything, or am I going to make you?" Gaara glared at him, he would never do what people tell him, he was not some puppet you could control and put up when you're done, oh no, never again.

"I'm looking for two people, and I knew that if I followed you, I would find them." Gaara said, still glaring at him. He smirked again. "Are you some hit man? If you are, then leave now, because you will get hurt."

"I'm not what you think, I'm looking for a girl with pink hair, and my cousin, and she said that my cousin was in a gang called "Akatsuki" and I knew you were one of them based on your cloak that you're wearing."

Itachi's eyes formed a glare. "What do you know about Sakura?!" He asked the red head. "I talked to her in school." Gaara said. "Why do you want to see her, are you going to try and hurt her, because if you are, I'll make sure you wish you were never fucking born." Itachi threatened.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I just need to talk to her, and I thought she'd be with you." Itachi glared at him, he didn't really trust him, becuase everyone would try and get close to him and the rest of Akatsuki because they wanted to hurt Sakura, since the Akatsuki were always so protective of her, they thought becoming close to them would prevent them getting hurt for hurting Sakura.

"I swear, if you lay one hand on her, I'll fucking kill you, got it?!" Gaara nodded. Gaara and Itachi then walked into the Akatsuki hideout. Gaara's first impression was the place was crazy, because he saw a blue man on the ground and a girl brushing his hair and laghing manically while putting his hair into pig tails and watched the blue man sulk.

"Rika, what are you doing to Kisame now?" Itachi asked. Rika gave him an innocent face. "Nothing, Itachi-san! I'm just having a little fun." She told him. Itachi looked at Kisame, he had a look saying, 'Help me!!' he sighed and he walked away with Gaara behind.

"Sakura should be with Deidara and Sasori, but she may be with Tobi as well." Itachi said, walking to a door that said, 'SasoDei' and sighed at what Sasori and Deidara named their room.

"Did you say Sasori?" Itachi nodded his head. "Yes, why do you want to know?" "Like I said, I'm looking for Sakura and my cousin." Itachi raised an eye brow. "Do you think Sasori is your cousin?" Gaara nodded his head.

"I know he is, we had a picture of him back in Suna, he knew our mother and our father, but he left before he got to know us, because we were in detention for trying to jack the principal's car." Gaara said, with a smirk.

Itachi chuckled. "Here, I'll tell them to come, or do you want to go in there?" Gaara shrugged. "I don't care, either is fine." Itachi smirked. "FIne, just go in there." Itachi said, Gaara walked to the door and opened it.

Gaara twitched at what he saw. His cousin kissing a person with blonde hair, and Sakura looking out the window. "What the hell?" Gaara said. Sasori and Deidara broke their kiss and Sakura turned around to see Gaara.

"G-Gaara?" Sakura stuttered."Who the hell are you?! And, how does Sakura know you?!" Sasori asked angrily. Gaara sighed. "To be blunt, I'm your cousin, and I know Sakura because I talked to her in school, and I need to really talk to her alone."

Deidara glared at him. "We're not leaving Saku-chan alone, un!" Deidara hissed out. "Are you a girl?" Gaara asked. Deidara tried to jump out at him, but Sasori stopped him. Deidara just gave him the best glare he could.

"I'm a guy, you fucking retard, un!" Gaara twitched. "Of all the things I thought my cousin to be, gay had not once crossed my mind." Sasori glared at him. "I'm not your fucking cousin you dip shit, so get the hell out of here before I kick your mother fucking ass!" Sasori threatened.

"U-uh, Saso-chan?" Sakura asked. "What, Sakura?" Sasori said a little too coldly. Sakura just bowed her head. "Never mind." Sakura said, climbing off the bed and she walked out of the room.

Once Sakura walked out of the room, Sasori realized what he had done. "Damnit!" He cursed. He ran out of the room and started to look for Sakura.

Deidara glared at Gaara. "This is all your fucking fault, yeah!" Deidara said and ran out of the room behind Deidara. Gaara sighed (He's doing a lot of that, ) and just climbed onto the bed and laid down and waited for Sakura and the others to come back.

Sakura ran as fast as she could, she ran out of the Akatsuki doors, and ran somewhere, anywhere. She hated how foolish she had been, she should have known that they didn't care about her, they were just using her like the others, but this time, it hurt even more.

Sakura felt so angry at them, yet, she didn't, she didn't know what to do anymore. Sakura had brought her journal with her and started writing down lyrics. Once she was done, she began to sing.

Sparkling angel I believed  
You are my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember

Sakura's voice became louder, more confident. She didn't care if someone found her and brought her back to her father, she didn't care what he would do to her, she didn't care if her father found her, he would kill her, she just didn't care.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.

Sakura felt herself wanting to cry, but she held it in, of all the things she wanted, crying was not one of them, she hated how pathetic she always looked when she was crying.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

Sasori and Deidara ran out of the Akatsuki hideout and immeadiately started searching for Sakura. "Go into the forests, she's probably there." Sasori told Deidara as he went in that direction. Deidara nodded and followed me.

Once they got there, they heard singing, but they weren't sure if it were Sakura's, because Sakura's voice was much softer, and not as angry, but they decided to check it out anyway.

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

Sasori and Deidara got close enough to know it was Sakura who was singing, and they realized how angry she was at them.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

Sasori didn't know what to do, try and comfort Sakura? She'd probably pull away, or do something. Deidara thought it best to try and calm Sakura down.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

Once Sakura finished her song, she felt like someone was there, she turned and she saw Deidara and Sasori. She glared at them. They were surprised at how Sakura could glare at them, she was always so kind, was this really her?

"Leave me alone, Sasori, Deidara. I don't want to fucking talk to you." Sakura said viciously. Deidara was dropped his jaw in shock, Sakura had never cursed since they had met. Sasori as well was shocked, but he didn't want to show it, because he already knew that Sakura knew he was.

"Sakura, I didn't mean anything, please come back so we can talk about this." Sasori tried, but Sakura just glared at them. "I said I don't fucking want to, are you too damn stupid to fucking understand that!? Just leave me the hell alone!" Sakura yelled and tried to run.

Sasori made sure that Deidara had gotten behind her beofre she could run, because he knew that Sakura could run pretty fast at times, sometimes faster than himself. Sakura looked up at Deidara and glared.

"Let me go, damnit!" Sakura yelled, hitting his chest. Each hit she did, hurt. Deidara was surprised that Sakura could hit this hard, he started wincing from her hits after the fifth one.

Sasori sighed and knew that he had to help out, it was mainly his fault that Sakura ran off, so he should be the one recieving those hits, not Deidara. "Sakura, please calm down and listen to us. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to right, just please, stop this." Sasori asked.

Sakura couldn't find any way out, except...Sakura kneed Deidara in the groin and started running. "Oww, un!" Deidara cried, holding onto his groin in pain. "Damnit, Sakura! Stop running, or your father will find you!" Sasori yelled, expecting her to stop, but she didn't, but she said,

"I don't care if he kills me, my life will be better without you ass holes pretending to be my friends, and I'll finally be with my mother, so I could care less if he fucking kills me! I want to die!" She yelled at him and kept running.

Sasori was shocked, he didn't know what else to say, she practically said she was going to kill herself.

When Sakura was running, she didn't realize someone was behind her. 'Sakura…' The figure thought to himself. While Sakura was running, she felt like someone was following her, but when she looked back, she saw nothing, so she just continued to run.

Gaara sat on the bed, still waiting for Sakura to come back, but he felt like something was wrong, so he got up from the bed and walked out of the Akatsuki hideout and started to look for Sakura, again.

Gaara went straight to the forests, and once he got there, he saw how Sakura was yelling at them, and kicking Deidara in the groin. He couldn't help but to laugh at that. But, when she was running, she said something that made his heart drop.

"I don't care if he kills me, my life will be better without you ass holes pretending to be my friends, and I'll finally be with my mother, so I could care less if he fucking kills me! I want to die!" Gaara heard Sakura yell.

He saw how Sasori stood there not knowing what to do, Gaara cursed his cousin in his head and started chasing her. After about an hour of running after her, Sakura started to slow down and eventually she stopped, giving Gaara the chance to talk to her.

"Sakura." He called out to her. She looked at him, and glared. "Are you here to use me like my so called friends, and if not, what the hell do you want?" She asked angrily. "Sakura, I want to talk to you. I know about your father."

"I don't give a damn if you know or not, just leave me the hell alone!" She yelled. Gaara glared at her. "I'm not going to leave you alone, nothing you say or do will change my mind, Sakura. Just let me talk to you."

"Fine." Sakura said glaring at him. "Sakura, Sasori and them are your friends, they were made at me, and you got in the middle, it isn't their fault." "It is their fault! They shouldn't have lied to me, they don't like me, they were using me!" Sakura said, not knowing that her tears were coming down her face.

"I hate this, I hate this so much." She cried. Gaara did something that he could never expect himself doing, he hugged her. "It's okay, everything will be okay, we're here for you." He tried to calm her down.

"No, it's not! I hate everything! I, I just want to die and leave! Why can't they understand?! Why can't anyone understand?!" She cried. Gaara hated doing this, but for her, he'll make an exception.

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

Sakura looked up at Gaara, tears still glistening her eyes.

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

Gaara looked her into the eyes, he wanted her to stop crying, she didn't look good, he liked her better when she was happy.

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Sakura was about to say something, but Gaara shushed her by putting his finger on her lips.

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

Sakura tried to stop her tears, and tried to forget everything. She felt so weird around him, she just met him, how could she have feelings so strong for a person you just met?

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Gaara was almost finnished with his, and he was happy. He didn't like showing his emotions, but if it meant she would listen, he would do it over and over again just to make sure she would be okay.

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Before she could say anything, Gaara lifted up her chin to make sure he had her attention. "Gaa-" Before she could finnish, Gaara placed his lips onto hers.

Yayz, chapter five! x3 Sorry if it was short, I'm supposed to be in bed, but I stayed up late again, lolz. xD Anywayz, please review so I know if anyone liked the chapter. The songs I used were, "Angels" By Within Temptation and "Never Too Late" By Three Days Grace, so that means me no own, so don't sue! XP Lolz, I better get to bed now, before my mom gets made at me for staying up so late, haha. Ja ne, Minna-san! :D

-XxMiyakaxX


	6. The Beginning Of SasoDei

Oi, minna-san! It's Miyaka again to present chapter six! This is the second time I have actually gotten to the sixth chapter of a story, and the first time in a month! x3 I'm so proud of myself, and I'm glad that so many people like it that I want to update fast. Thanks for reviewing and whatnot. :D

_**That's it, so onto the disclaimer! x3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, then Sasuke would probably be dead by now, don't you think? xD**_

_**Sasuke: -twitch-**_

_**Miyaka: Hi, Sasuke! How'd it go with Orochimaru?**_

_**Sasuke: -twitch-**_

___**  
Miyaka: I'll take that as an excellent. ;D**_

_**Orochimaru: Miya-chan! Thank you so much! X3**_

_**Miyaka: No problem, Orochimaru! :D  
**_

_**Naruto: Teme! Gay teme!**_

_**Sakura: Naruto, Sasuke-chan isn't going to answer to you, I think he's in too much shock.**_

_**Gaara: Heh, just like Uchiha. Weak bastard can't even protect himself from being raped, how the hell is he going to kill Itachi is beyond me.**_

_**Sasuke: I hate you people! Especially you! -points to me-**_

_**Miyaka: What did I do? -innocent face-**_

_**Sasuke: You made him rape me! You evil little bitch! I hate you!!**_

_**Miyaka: Yes, yes I am an evil bitch. xD**_

_**Sasuke: Are you even listening to me?! I fucking hate you!!**_

_**Miyaka: Uh, I don't really care. :P Anywayz, vote if you want to either A. Have Sasuke eaten by a chiken. (Doesn't irony rock?! xD) B. **_

_**Have him raped by Gai-sensei (To be honest, this is the most disturbing answer I think I'm puting on here. o.0''), C. Have Sakura beat him up, **_

_**D. Have Gaara beat him up, or E. Make him do school work. (AHH, the evil school work, it burns!) Lolz, just kidding. The real E. is, **_

_**your own creative way to torture him. :3**_

_**Sasuke: You're putting a damn vote on me?!**_

_**Sakura: Duh. XP**_

_**Sasuke: Why do you hate me?! WHY?!**_

_**  
Miyaka: One, which is my biggest reason. You hurt Sakura so many times when all she wanted to do was help you and you leave her on a **_

_**damn bench in the middle of the night, who knows, some damn rapist could have found her you jack ass!**_

_**Sakura: Yeah! Did you ever think of that, you ass hole! You're a jerk!**_

_**Miyaka: Two, you're an ass in general. Three, you hate Gaara, so that means I hate you, because Gaara rocks. Four, you killed Dei-kun! **_

_**You freaking bastard, I'll kill you!**_

_**-Sakura and Orochimaru hold me back-**_

_**Sakura: Calm down, Miyaka. He'll get killed sooner or later, so you can watch him die, and you won't get arrested.**_

_**Miyaka: I don't care! Let me at him, let me at him!**_

_**-Sasuke runs away-**_

_**Miyaka: Coward!**_

_**-Miyaka runs after Sasuke-**_

_**Orochimaru: It seems like Miya-chan is a little busy, so I'll do her job for the moment. :3 Please R&R so Miya-chan knows you like it, and she'll update even **_

_**faster. Hope you like the chappie, ja ne, minna! :DD**_

_**Hidden In The Music**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The Beginning Of SasoDei**_

_**Recap**_

Before she could say anything, Gaara lifted up her chin to make sure he had her attention. "Gaa-" Before she could finnish, Gaara placed his lips onto hers.

_**End Recap**_

Sakura's eyes widened at Gaara's kiss, she didn't expect him to kiss her. Once Gaara broke the kiss, he saw the blush on Sakura's face, he smirked.

"Sakura, come on. We're goinig back to Akatsuki, they're really worried about you, they really are."

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, Gaara." She said grabbing his hand and pulled him to follow her back to the Akatsuki hideout.

While Sakura was walking, she wanted to ask Gaara why he had kissed her, until it finally slipped.

"Gaara, why did you, um, kiss me?" She asked shyly. Gaara couldn't help but blush. "I, I kinda like you." He said turning his head the other way to hide his blush.

Sakura smiled.

"Thank you, Gaara." She said softly and kissed his cheek. Gaara's blush turned an even darker color making Sakura giggle. "Sakura we're at the Akatsuki hideout."

Gaara told her.

"Oh, I need to tell Dei-chan and Saso-chan I'm sorry." She said and walked into the hideout. She saw Sasori and Deidara on the couch and they weren't making out for

once. (Lolz, I just had to put that. XD) They got up from their seats once they realized Sakura was back.

"Sakura!" Sasori exclaimed. "Saso-chan, Dei-chan I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for getting mad at you, and I'm sorry for keeing you in the groin, Dei-chan." Sakura apologized.

Deidara smiled at her.

"It's okay, Saku-chan, un! I should have looked where I was standing yeah. And, you were angry, so I should have known you would do something like that, un."

Sakura smiled.

"Saso-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything, I was just angry, I don't know." Sasori nodded his head and put her into a comforting hug.

Sakura burried her head into his chest and fell asleep.

Deidara laughed. "It looks like Saku-chan had a rough day, yeah." He continued to laugh before Sasori hit him upside the head. "Danna?!" He whined.

"She's asleep, be quiet. Gaara, I'll talk to you as soon as I put Sakura in bed." Gaara nodded his head.

Sasori picked the girl up and walked to he and Sasori's room and put her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Once he returned, he began to talk.

"Gaara, how do you know I'm your cousin, and please don't talk too loudly, I don't want a repeat of what happened about an hour ago."

"My father and my mother had a picture of you, and my mother told me that you were our cousin, but we never got to meet you, because Temari, Kankurou, and I were

in detention for trying to steal the principal's car." He stated proudly and smirked.

Sasori chuckled. "Maybe you are my little cousin, no one in Suna had ever done that, except me, but I never thought that the one who would follow in my footsteps

would be my cousin."

Gaara smirked. "Yes, but I made your stunt better." He claimed. "How is that?" Gaara chuckled at the memory. "We sold it to some bum for a cheese burger." Deidara

laughed.

"Haha, bum!" Sasori chuckled as well. "It looks like my cousin has indeed made my original stunt better. But, the question is, why did you get caught?" Gaara sighed.

"Kankurou kept telling these girls that he, my sister and I did it, so we got expelled." He sighed.

"Che. That's why you do it alone, so you won't get caught." Gaara nodded his head. "I know, but my sister wouldn't let me do it on my own, she insisted that we did it as a

'family' or some shit like that."

"I'm gonna go sleep with Saku-chan, yeah. Okay, Sasori-kun, un?" Sasori nodded his head. Deidara smiled and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips, but broke it once they

remembered that Gaara was right in front of them, and it appeared that he was twitching.

"Okay, can you please tell me about that, Sasori?" Sasori nodded his head. "I'm just gonna go now, un. Have fun Sasori-kun, yeah!" Deidara laughed walking into the room

Sakura was in.

"It all started about a few years ago."

_**Flashback**_

_"Leave me alone! Please!" Sakura begged in tears. The four girls looked at eachother and smirked. "Okay, we'll stop." Ami said. Sakura's eyes turned hopeful, but did not_

_last long._

_"Not!" Ami yelled as she pushed Sakura on the ground and got on top of her and started to punch her. "Stop! Please!" Sakrua sobbed. Ami ignored her plead and _

_continued to beat her, until._

_"Hey, un! Leave her alone, yeah!" A boy with long blonde hair comanded. "Ami! Get off of her! Or else the transvestite might hurt us!" Ino laughed. The boy glared at Ino._

_"Get the hell off of that girl now, or else, yeah!" He threatened._

_"Or else what, you queer!" Karin yelled at him, only to recieve a punch to the face. "That's what you fucking bitch, yeah!" He snarled as Ami got off of Sakura and ran away_

_with her group away from the boy._

_The boy bent down and tried to help the girl from the floor. "Hey, un? You okay, yeah?" He asked. She was still crying. "W-who are you? P-please, don't hurt me!" She _

_sobbed._

_Deidara was shocked at the girl's reaction to him. "I'm Deidara, un. I helped get those sluts off you, yeah. Don't worry, un. I won't hurt you, yeah." He said giving her his _

_signature grin._

_She smiled and wiped away her tears. "Thank you, Deidara." She said quietly. "You can call me Dei-chan, okay?" She gave a small giggle. "Thank you, Dei-chan." He _

_nodded his head._

_"No problem, yeah! What's your name, un?" He asked. "S-Sakura." She stuttered. He grinned. "Nice to meet you, Saku-chan, yeah!" She smiled at him. He was so nice to_

_her, why?_

_"U-um, I need to go. I need to meet Saso-chan, he's waiting for me at the water fountain." She said shyly. "Hey, un! Can I meet him too, yeah? Today's my first day, un."_

_Sakura hesitated, but then nodded._

_While Sakura was walking around her high school, she felt the glares from everyone. She then felt something wet on the back of her pants. She then smelt blood. She _

_widened her eyes and knew that everyone was going to make fun of her._

_"Look! Forehead girl's on her first period! Hahahaha!" The people in the hall laughed. Sakura ran into the closest bathroom and locked herself into one of the stalls and _

_sobbed silently. Deidara gave the whole hall of people a glare._

_The whole hall was now silent, in fear of what Deidara would do to them. He walked to the bathroom and he was immeadiately uncomfortable, he'd have to walk in the _

_bathroom to try and calm her down._

_He sighed and just closed his eyes and walked in to hear Sakura's silent sobs. "Saku-chan, un? You okay, yeah?" He asked knocking on one of the stalls in which _

_Sakura was in._

_"Just leave me alone!" She sobbed. "Saku-chan, yeah. Don't worry about them bastards, yeah. You don't have anything to worry about, un." He tried to comfort her, but it_

_didn't work._

_"Why does everyone hate me!? Why am I always the target!" She cried to herself. "Saku-chan, yeah. Please open the door, un." He asked. "No!" She continued to sob._

_Deidara sighed and tried to open the stall door._

_"Stop! Just leave me alone like everyone else!" She yelled at him. Deidara finally got the stall door open seeing Sakura on the toilet crying. "Saku-chan, un. Here, yeah. _

_It's something for, yeah." Deidara said, handing her a box of pads._

_Sakura looked up and grabbed the box and blushed. "I-I don't know how to put them on." Deidara looked at her shocked. He sighed. "Here, yeah. My sister does it all the _

_time, un. And, my mom too, so yeah."_

_Sakura pulled down her pants and blushed furoiusly. Deidara then showed her how to put it on and she did so. Sakura felt very uncomfortable that a guy was teaching her _

_how to put on a pad, and the guy she barely even knew._

_Deidara then handed her his jacket, she looked at him in confusion. "Put it over your waist, yeah. So, people won't see it, un." She nodded and did as she was told. When_

_she was done, she and Deidara walked out of the bathroom and there stood Sasori._

_Sasori didn't like the sight of seeing Sakura coming out of the bathroom with a boy and he saw that she had a jacket around her waist. "Sakura, why were you in the _

_bathroom with him?" Sasori asked._

_"Dei-chan helped me when I was getting bullied, Saso-chan. And, he helped me with, girl things." Sakura blushed. Sasori looked at Deidara who was smiling. "Hi, yeah. I'm _

_Deidara, un. Nice to meet you, yeah!"_

"I'm Sasori, thank you for watching out for Sakura while I couldn't." Sasori thanked. "No problem, yeah! She's a nice person, un." He smiled. "Come on, Sakura. You are

_supposed to be in your science class." Sakura nodded and waved good bye to Deidara._

_"Bye, Dei-chan! Ja ne!" She said happily and walked off with Sasori who in return gave the blonde a smirk and turned around. The blonde smirked as well, he knew that he_

_was going to have alot of fun this year._

_**End Flashback**_

After Sasori was done explaining how he and Deidara met, Gaara raised an eye brow. "Does Sakura know you're telling me this?" He asked, he coughed. "Yeah, let's just

keep this between you me and Deidara now shall we?" Gaara smirked.

"Are you afraid she'll get mad at you?" He asked and Sasori nodded. "Yes, she doesn't like people talking about her behind her back, so I don't want her to have another

episode like earlier."

Gaara nodded his head. "Gaara, do you like Sakura?" Sasori asked out of the blue. Gaara turned his head away. "No." He said, but Sasori didn't believe him. "Really, now?

I don't think lying is very nice you, especially to your cousin."

Gaara glared at him and then sighed. "Yes." He mumbled under his breath, but Sasori heard him and smirked. "Good, you better take care of her, or you'll never see the

light of day ever again." He nodded his head.

"Gaara! Where the hell have you been?! It's a quarter to five!" Temari yelled, Gaara sighed. Kankurou snickered and Gaara glared at him to shut up which he did. "I found

Sasori and Sakura." He said.

"Really? What is Sasori like? Is Sakura okay?" "That's what I was going to talk to you about. But, I need Kankurou to go away since he doesn't know who we're talking

about." Kankurou snorted.

"I do, the poetry teacher told me about her and this famour poem she wrote and all. To be honest, I think she's hiding something, because her poem wasn't all rainbows and

butterflies."

"No, you can't stay, but Kankurou, you're right. She is hiding something, but I don't think you should know, because, to be honest, I don't want you to." Kankurou glared at

his little brother.

"Fine! Be that way!" He said angrily and ran into his room and slammed the door shut. Temari sighed. "What is she hiding?" She asked. Gaara took a breath in. "Her father

beats her." He said. Temari's eyes widened.

"Gaara! How, how did you know? What did you do?" He pulled the note he had gotten from Sakura's room out of his pocket and handed it to his sister. She took it and

began to read it.

Temari's eyes widened again as she read through the whole letter. She couldn't believe a girl could hide something so big and serious like this, she really couldn't. She

turned the paper over and saw a poem.

"Gaara? Did you know this had a back side?" Gaara took the letter from her hands and saw that there was something written on the back as his sister had pointed out. He

began to read.

I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

Gaara let Temari get to see it too, because he knew that she wanted to know what Sakura had wrote as well as himself.

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me?

Temari just couldn't believe someone could hide so much pain, or she was showing her pain, but no one cared, no one.

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound but no one hears me

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time where nothing mattered

And I can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

No I can't

Gaara saw a tear fall from his sister's eyes. Even though she was seen as a tough girl, she was still a girl at heart, and shockingly, she was sensitive. Ha, yeah right, but it

was true, she just never cried in front of people, so they wouldn't make fun of her.

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me?

How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes

I've got no where to run

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

How could this happen to me?

As they finnished reading, they looked at eachother. "Temari, what should we do?" He asked. "I, I don't know. I think we should tell the police, but then we'll get in it, and to

be honest, I don't really feel like going to court at the moment."

Gaara sighed, he didn't know what to do as well, he never experienced anything like this in his life, except when his used to beat him, but that was becauase he became

an alcoholic, so could that be the reason? No, there had to be another, something neither of them knew.

Sorry it's short! XP I just wanted to get this out, and I know it's my shortest chapter yet, and I really do apologize, but I'm also trying to get my new fics some time too, so I

had to update this one too, so I can work on them too, so yeahz. XP Anywayz, I don't own the poem Sakura somewhat wrote. It's called, "Untitled" By Simple Plan, so I

don't own it, so don't sue me. XD Please review so I know if you liked this chapter, and don't forget to vote! x3 Ja ne! :D

-XxMiyakaxX


	7. Kitty

Oi, minna-san! It's Miyaka here to present chapter seven of "Hidden In The Music" I'm so happy! X3 This is the farthest I've ever gotten to in a fic, I think, lolz. XD I'm just so glad that peoplez like it. :D Oh, yeah. I decided that I will open the poll for the torture Sasuke till next chapter, because I want to. XP This chapter is dedicated to SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura, because she rocks! x3 Anywayz, thank you everyone who has reviewed and all that. :D

_**Oh, yeah. Sorry about my writing lately, my wordpad is being very evil to me lately, so this is what happens. T.T Lolz, anywayz, here's the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters, if I did, then I would probably make it into a very different show, lolz. xD**_

_**Sasuke: ...**_

_**Miyaka: It seems like Sasuke is back. ;D**_

_**Sasuke: Don't hurt me. **_

_**Miyaka; Oh, why would I do that? I already had my fun, and I'm not really in the mood to hurt you at the moment, so yeahz. XP**_

_**Sakura: Miyaka, when are you going to put Gaara and me in here? You know, some fluff?**_

_**Miyaka: Don't worry, Saku-chan. I'm going to do that soon, I just don't want people thinking it's too you centered and all, but I'm gonna put some fluff in soon!**_

_**x3**_

_**Gaara: Can't keep your hands off me, can you Sakura? -smirks-**_

_**Sakura: Yeah, I can't keep my hands off my sexy Kazekage. XD**_

_**Sasuke: **_

_**Miyaka: You know, Sasuke. If you didn't leave Sakura, then she would be with you. :P**_

_**Gaara: Yeah, right. She's mine, and she'll never go to that Uchiha bastard as long as I live.**_

_**Sakura: Yesh! :D I love my Kazekage-kun. ;D**_

_**Sasuke: I hate you all more than life itself and Itachi.**_

_**Miyaka: We know, we know. -.-"**_

_**Sasuke: T.T**_

_**Itachi: Foolish little brother, you will never defeat me, because you are weak, and you're the most pitiful man in our stupid clan.**_

_**Sasuke: ...I don't care anymore. T.T**_

_**Miyaka: OMG! I think I've finally broke his spirit! xD**_

_**Sakura: Ahem...**_

_**Miyaka: I mean, we. xD**_

_**Sasuke: ...T.T**_

_**Miyaka: Yeah...I'm getting bored now. I want the old Sasuke back so I can torture him some more, because he's useless if I can't torture him, but then again, I **_

_**can bring my ex and torture him instead, hehe. I'll be right back, peoplez! x3**_

_**-About five minutes later-**_

_**Bryan: Hello?**_

_**Sakura: Who are you?**_

Bryan: I'm Bryan, Brittany's ex.

_**Miyaka: Bryan! Don't you call me that ever again! RAWR!**_

_**Bryan: But, that's your name.**_

_**Miyaka: No it's not! It's Miyaka! XP**_

_**Sakura: Okay? I'm confused.**_

_**Miyaka: -sigh- My real name is Brittany, but I hate that name, so I go by Miyaka, but Bryan is too much of a chikushou teme to realize that. -.-"**_

_**Bryan: There you go cussing me out in Japanese! No one knows what you're saying!**_

_**Gaara: We do, and to be honest, you're getting on my fucking nerves.**_

_**Sasuke: T.T**_

_**Bryan: Sasuke?! OMG! You rock!**_

_**Miyaka: Yeah...not.**_

_**Gaara: Can I take care of him, Miyaka?**_

Miyaka: Nah, I need to do something that I was going to do to him at an amusement park, hehe. X3

_**Bryan: What?!**_

_**-I through him in a lake-**_

_**Miyaka: There we go. :D Now, to the fic! xDD Please R&R so I know if you like it, ja ne. I have to make sure Bryan doesn't sue me for throwing him in a lake. Ha**_

_**ha. xD**_

_**Bryan: Brittany!!**_

_**Hidden In The Music**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Kitty**_

_**Recap**_

As they finnished reading, they looked at eachother. "Temari, what should we do?" He asked. "I, I don't know. I think we should tell the police, but then we'll get in it, and to

be honest, I don't really feel like going to court at the moment."

Gaara sighed, he didn't know what to do as well, he never experienced anything like this in his life, except when his used to beat him, but that was becauase he became

an alcoholic, so could that be the reason? No, there had to be another, something neither of them knew.

_**End Recap**_

"Sakura. Itachi, Deidara and I have to go to school, so they won't find it suspicious that we're missing the same time as you." Sasori told her. She nodded her head and

smiled.

"Okay, Saso-chan. I understand. Tobi-kun can keep me company, and I heard that Konan-chan and Pein-chan are coming today, so they can keep me company, too." She

said, happily.

"Sakura, are you sure that you'll be okay here without us here?" Itachi asked. Sakura nodded her head. "I'm sure, Ita-chan. I'll be fine, don't worry about me. She said and

gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They all came together and gave Sakura one last hug and walked out of the door. She sighed but she just walked to the couch and started to lay down and find a

comfortable position and started to sleep.

_Dream Sequence_

_A pink haired girl watch as her parents hold each other in their arms, she smiled. She was so lucky, she had loving parents, while some people didn't have parents at all._

_She had her stuffed bunny in her right arm, she took it with her everywhere, she had, had it since she was born, her dad gave it to her as a gift._

_She looked up and saw a cat in the tree, she lifted her hands up and smiled big. "Kitty." She spoke. Her parents' attention went straight to her they smiled. "Sakura! Your_

_first word!" Her mother said proudly. Sakura giggled as the kitty started to climb higher on the tree._

_"Kitty! Kitty!" She repeated walking where the cat was climbing. The cat then jumped off the tree and Sakura caught it in her arms. She giggled. "Kitty!" She laughed. Her_

_parents looked at her, and her father put his arm around his wife's waist and kissed her cheek._

_Sakura then walked to her parents and held the cat up. "Kitty!" She said again. Her mother bent down and smiled at her daughter and petted the cat. "Yes, it is a kitty." _

_Sakura hugged it. _

_The cat then jumped out of Sakura's arms and started to run off into the street. Sakura chased after it. "Kitty! Kitty!" She called after it. Her parents watched her chase _

_after the cat, thinking it was no harm to let her chase it, or so they thought._

_Sakura's mother's eyes widened as she saw a truck breaking the speeding limit that was coming around the corner. She raced to get her daughter out of the way. Sakura's_

_father's eyes widened as well. "Cho!" He yelled as he saw his wife running to save their daughter from the speeding car._

_"Kitty! Come back!" Sakura called out, but when she was about to get it, she felt a push and she landed on the other side of her parents. She looked to see her mother in_

_her place, and then saw the truck run her mother over._

_The truck driver started to drive faster as soon as he knew what he had done. "Cho! Wake up!" Her husband called. He ran to her side and put her on his knee. Sakura _

_held her bunny close to her chest and walked over to her father and mother._

_"Daddy?" She asked. He turned to her and glared. "Get away from me!" He roared. Sakura was frightened at her father's voice, it sounded evil and demonic to her, so, _

_wrong. She felt tears coming down her cheeks._

_"Mommy. Mommy! MOMMY!" She sobbed on the ground clinging her stuffed bunny to her chest. She just cried, because her mommy was gone. She watched her father _

_pull out his cell phone and started to dial an ambulance._

_When she saw the ambulance come, she watched as they rushed to put her on the stretcher and race to the hospital to save her. She watched her father give her a dirt _

_glare at her. "Get in the car." He said in an angry tone, she dared not to defy him, afraid what would happen._

_Once they got to the hospital, they waited in silence to hear what would become of her. Sakura saw how impatient her father was getting, and she knew that he didn't want_

_to talk to her right now, but she didn't know why he was acting the way he was, she was only four, how coud she?_

_Her father stood up when he saw the doctor come out of the room and took his mask off. He had a hopeful look in his eyes until the doctor spoke. "I'm sorry, but there was_

_nothing else we could do." He let a few angry tears fall from his face._

_He then turned his head to Sakura and glared. "We're going home, Sakura." He said, without emoition. A week later, it was her mother's funeral. The precher went up to the_

_podium to speak a few words._

_After he was done, they started to lower her coffin into the grave and had a moment of silence. Then everyone started to bow their heads in respect, while Sakura ran to the_

_coffin and yelled through her tears. "Mommy!" She cried as she jumped into the ground where her mother lay in peace. "Mommy, don't leave me!"_

_End Dream Sequence_

"Mommy, don't leave me!" Sakura sobbed felt someone shake her. "Sakura! Wake up!" She heard someone call to her. She then opened her eyes to see

Konan trying to calm her down. She still cried, but Konan held her protectively. "Sshh, Sakura. I'm here. Please don't cry." Konan tried to calm her down again.

Sakura started to calm down after awhile. Konan gave a sigh of relief. "Sakura, are you okay now?" Sakura sniffed and nodded her head. "Yes, Konan-chan. I'm fine." She

managed to say. "Do you want me to get Itachi? Or Sasori or Deidara?" She asked. Sakura shook her head.

"I'll be fine, Konan-chan. I promise." She smiled. Konan smiled back at the girl, she would only smile for her, and of course her husband, but only on occasions for her

husband, hehe.(Lolz. XD)

"Konan-chan, where's Pein-chan?" Sakura asked. "He couldn't come, business." She rolled her eyes. Sakura giggled.

"Gaara, you're off suspension, so you have to go to school now." Temari told him, he glared at her. "No." Temari glared right back at him. "Gaara. If you don't get out of that

bed right now, I will literally kick your ass and drag you to school, and have you dress in a tu-tu."

Gaara twitched. A tu-tu!? What the hell?! "Fine." He said getting out from his bed. Temari grinned in victory. Kankurou watched the whole thing and laughed. "Haha, little

bro! No matter how tough you are, Temari can scare you!" Gaara sent him a spine chilling glare, which made him shut up immeadiately.

Once he got dressed, his sister motioned for him to follow her to the car, along with Kankurou. When they reached the school, Gaara immeadiately saw Sasuke, he

smirked. He wondered how much trouble he could get in again, and how much it took Sasuke to lose his temper again.

Gaara then saw Sasuke glare at him, he just hated Gaara so much and wanted his revenge for Gaara making him look weak in front of his girlfriend. Well, at least one of

his girlfriends.

Gaara could tell just by looking at Sasuke that he was a player, always trying to find a good lay, doing what it takes, just to make him look cool and better than everyone

else. It disgusted him, Sasuke disgusted him.

Gaara was snapped out of his thoughts when Sasuke walked up to him and glared hard. "Outsider, I'll fucking get you back for this!" He said pointing to his black eye.

Gaara couldn't help but to smirk in pride of his doing, while Sasuke kept glaring at him.

"Uchiha, get the fuck out of my face, before I knock you out, like last time." Gaara snarled at the Uchiha. He smirked. "You know, I was thinking. Maybe you are right,

Sakura is probably better than Ino." He said with a twisted smirked.

Gaara picked him up by the collar and held him up against the lockers. "Don't you ever talk that way about her!" He yelled in his face, but Sasuke kept smirking. "Why? Do

you already have ownership of her?" He mocked, Gaara growled and threw him back onto the ground.

"If you come near her, I'll kill you." He threatened and walked off. Sasuke just laid against the lockers smirking while he thought of a plan that would make him win against

Gaara.

"This will be fun, loads of fun." He laughed to himself. He knew exactly what he was going to do. As soon as Sakura came back, he would embarress her in front of the

whole school, she'll never step foot in his territory again. Or, he would date her and make Gaara angry, then dump her.

'So many possibilities.' He chuckled. He picked himself up and started to walk to his next class which happened to be history.

Sasori, Deidara and Itachi walked through the halls, making everyone cower in fear of them, they smirked. They wanted everyone to fear them, they wanted everyone to

know that if they messed with Sakura, they would be taken care of by them.

"Sasori-kun, un? Do you think Sakura's okay, yeah?" Deidara asked his boyfriend. Sasori shook his head. "I don't know, she said she would be, but I feel like she isn't." He

replied. Itachi sighed.

"We can't do anything, she's there and we're here. Besides, Konan and Pein will be able to take care of her while we're gone. We shouldn't worry. And, Sakura's stronger

than you think, she's just chose never to fight, that doesn't mean she can't, She just needs to learn to not think too hard about it, and just let loose."

They sighed again. Deidara just put his head on Sasori's shoulder and held his hand. "Sasori-kun, yeah?" "Yes, Deidara?" He asked. "What if, Saku-chan, un. What if her

dad finds her, yeah?" They all stopped walking.

"Deidara, do not talk about that here." Sasori whispered into his ear. Deidara nodded his head. They started walking again until they saw Sasuke. Itachi smirked. "Well,

well, well. It's my foolish little brother."

Sasuke glared at him. "Do not talk to me Itachi. Shouldn't you be somewhere fucking that Haruno bitch?!" The next second Sasuke found himself on the ground being

strangled by Itachi.

"Don't talk about her like that. Foolish little brother." Itachi glared at him, he wanted to kill Sasuke. No one will talk about her in that way, no one. "Or else want, _aniki_?!"

Itachi's grip strengthened. "Do you want to die, little brother? If not, I suggest you shut up."

He let go of Sasuke and walked off with Deidara and Sasori. Leaving Sasuke there to glare at their backs.

OMG! This is my shortest chapter yet! I'm so sorry, my loyal viewers! I truly am! I just can't type that much for this chappie anymore, because I want to

save it for chapter eight, and I'm doing something, that I never thought I would do. I'm making a SasuSaku fic!! Please give me good luck, I g2g, before my mom starts

bitching at me, again. -.-'''' Ja ne, minna-san! :D

-XxMiyakaxX


	8. Konan's Past And Sakura's First Poem

Konichi wa, minna-san! It's Miyaka here to present chapter eight of "Hidden In The Music" I'm so sorry that last chapter sucked, I really am! It's just, school and family are really taking it's toll on me, especially family. They keep saying I'm a bitch and all that, and I'm really sick of it, and it's getting through in my writing, so I'm so sorry my viewers, and all you other peoplez, and yeah, I should just start now. Thank you for reviewing everyone!

_**That's it. Now, to the disclaimer! xD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or it's characters, if I did, then this would happen, hehe. xD**_

_**Sasuke: I have to what?!**_

_**Miyaka: You heard me. You have to write an essay of what you and Orochimaru did when you were, um, 'away' hehe. ;D**_

_**Sakura: Hehe, I would like to hear it.**_

_**Miyaka: And, you will present it once you're done, so haha! XP**_

_**Sasuke: This is against my rights!**_

_**Miyaka: What rights? This is my story, so you will do what I say, you have no rights! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW START WRITING!**_

_**Sasuke: But,**_

_**Miyaka: I SAID, START WRITING, MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Sasuke: I'm writing! I'm writing!**_

_**-Sasuke starts writing at full speed-**_

_**Miyaka: Well, while he's doing that, I'm going to torture Bryan. :D**_

_**Bryan: What?! Why, Brittany, why?!**_

_**Miyaka: One, because you keep calling me Brittany. Two, you cheated on me, and never apologized and meant it, and three. It's fun! X3**_

_**Sakura: Wow, you deserve everything you bastard! You should have at least apologized, sheesh!**_

_**Bryan: I didn't cheat on her, we were broken up!**_

_**Miyaka: No, we had a disagreement. That doesn't mean you can go cheat on me with my other ex boyfriend and a girl at your freakin' church!**_

_**Bryan: But, but...**_

_**Miyaka: You know what...I've had it with you!**_

_**Bryan: What are you going to do to me?!**_

_**Miyaka: This, MUAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**-I throw him in the middle of the pacific ocean, with an evil duck.-**_

_**Bryan: AHHH! An evil duck!!**_

_**Duck: Shut up, and start swimming! Quack!**_

_**-They start swimming to no place in particular.-**_

_**Sasuke: I'm done...**_

_**Miyaka: Good, now begin your ahem, essay. xD**_

_**Sasuke: When I was with Orochimaru when I left the village, by Sasuke Uchiha. When I was with Orochimaru were the worst times of my life! He kept trying to**_

_**turn me gay! I'm not gay, damnit!! Kabuto kept trying to use me for his experiments, he tried to turn me into a damn woman! And, then seduce me! I hate **_

_**Sound! They're evil! T.T**_

_**Sakura: Lol, great job, Orochimaru! You too, Kabuto! XD**_

_**Kabuto: No problem. ;D**_

_**Orochimaru: Anything for my Sasuke-kun...;D**_

_**Miyaka: Lolz, continue. xD**_

_**Sasuke: I hate you all! **_

_**-Sasuke jumps in to the pacific ocean and starts to bring Bryan back to suffer instead of him.-**_

_**Miyaka: Lolz, I guess this one wasn't as good as my other episodes, but this is episode seven, give me some slack. -.-'' Lolz. xD Anywayz, I'm doing a new story,**_

_**(Along with my SasuSaku one. Lolz. XD) but I want to know which story I should do, so here are my choices...**_

_**Name: Daughter To Father.**_

_**Rating: Teen-Mature.**_

_**Couples: I dunno, but probably eventual SasoSaku.**_

_**Summary: Sakura is Orochimaru's daughter, but no one knows that, but her mother. But, her mother committs suicide, Sakura is then put under the care of**_

_**Iruka, who is suspicious of this girl, since she is able to summon snakes, and her appearance changes when she's angry. What happens when Sakura finds out**_

_**that her father is Orochimaru from one of the Akatsuki? What if that Akatsuki were Sasori, and what if, Sasori had promised to marry Sakura once she turned**_

_**18 to Orochimaru? **_

_**This is for KHwhitelion on Youtube. Her video gave me this idea. :D Go Lion-chan! xD**_

_**Name: Decieved By Love.**_

_**Rating: Mature.**_

_**Couples: SasoSaku, NaruHina, slight SasuKarin, ShikaTema, and KankuTenNeji. (Love Triangle)**_

_**Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are finnally married, Itachi is dead. Sasuke wants to start reviving the clan, but Sakura keeps saying that she isn't ready. Sasuke**_

_**getting fed up with waiting, goes behind Sakura's back and tries to get Karin pregnant, but Sakura catches him in the act. Sakura feeling betrayed signs papers**_

_**for divorce, but when she is about to give them to the Hokage, Naruto, she is kidnapped by someone she least expected. "No! You're supposed to be dead!"**_

_**I gave a friend a story line like this, her s/n is Unicornslove, so yeahz.**_

_**Name: I Don't Want Another Pretty Face.**_

_**Rating: Mature.**_

_**Couples: DeiSaku, NaruHina.**_

_**Summary: Deidara was never an Akatsuki member, and he never left Iwagakure. He is a chunnin about to take part in the Jounin exams, but what happens**_

_**when he meets a beautiful pink haired medic-nin? Will there be love?**_

_**Name: What If?**_

_**Rating: Mature.**_

_**Couples: ItaSaku and ShikaIno.**_

_**Summary: What if Kakashi wasn't there on the roof to protect Sakura? What if Sakura got hit by both Naruto and Sasuke's attacks? What if she died that day?**_

_**What if Ino hated them both for killing her best friend? What if she wasn't dead? What if she was with a certain Akatsuki with red eyes? But, what if, is some**_

_**times too hard to ask ourselves, what if, what if she didn't remember anyone? What if?**_

_**That's all my choices, please vote! If you don't, then I will chose which one I write next. :D Or, I will ask my friend on here, and she will decide, so yeahz. XP**_

_**I should start now, please R&R, so I know if you like it, ja ne! :DD**_

_**Hidden In The Music**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Konan's Past And Sakura's First Poem**_

_**Recap**_

He let go of Sasuke and walked off with Deidara and Sasori. Leaving Sasuke to glare at their backs.

_**End Recap**_

"Konan-chan! That tickles!" Sakura giggled as Konan tickled her sides. Konan kept tickling the girl until she started to get tired. "Konan-chan? How did you and Pein-chan

get together?" Sakura asked as she and Konan began to calm down.

"Well, it was about five years ago when is started. Pein and I were in High school, we were seniors, and I was always being picked on, that is until one day."

_**Flashback**_

_**-Konan's pov, for pixie-chan. :D-**_

_"Look! It's the blue bitch!" I heard people pointing and laughing at me, while I walk to my englsih class. I just kept my head down and ignored what everyone was saying _

_about me behind my back.I heard my crush, Pein chuckle with them. I wished he understood me, I like him so much, but I'll never say it, never._

_Once I got to my english class, I sat in the back, I didn't want anyone to see me, even the teacher, I just wanted to be invisable. I saw the teacher, Tsunade look at me, I_

_could see that she was looking at me in sadness, but I just put my head back down._

_I heard her sigh. She waited for a little while until the bell rang signaling that class will begin. "Okay, everyone. Your bellwork is, write your own poem, it doesn't matter if it's_

_good or not, just try your best, and we'll present them once everyone's done."_

_I stared down at my paper, and I suddenly got ideas, I started writing as fast as I could. I noticed everyone looking at me in shock, they didn't know how fast I could write._

_I mentally smirked to myself and kept writing._

_As soon as I finnished writing, I heard the teacher speak."Okay, everyone. Who wants to go first?" She asked. I heard snickers and saw that everyone pointed to me. "Let_

_Blue-chan go first, I bet she has an awesome poem." I heard one of the girls say sarcastically._

_I looked at the teacher. "Okay. Come on up, Konan." Tsunade asked sweetly. I got up from my seat hesitantly, I knew that I was just going to embarress myself, and then_

_I'll start cutting myself again._

_I sighed, I shouldn't be thinking about that, it's in the past now. Once I got up in the middle of the class, I began to read my poem, yet very shyly._

_"Do you see me, do you care? You talk about me, like I'm not there. Don't get a word in when you're around, I bet you don't know, what I'm about. Cuz, I will, I will speak _

_for myself. There's so much, that you're missing, if you cared, you'd listen." I began, I saw the looks on everyone's faces, they looked angry at me._

_I just ignored them for the moment, and went back to my poem. "You suffocate me, you drown me out, I'm tired of waiting, without a doubt. I feel I'm fading, I flicker out. _

_My heart is screaming, without a sound." I continued and I said the chorus part again._

_I felt Tsunade smilng towards me. "I'm not sorry for who I am, take it or leave it, it's my time to take a stand. Throw it, or keep it, know that I don't need to understand, _

_won't say it again. I will, I will speak for myself." I finnished._

_Everyone looked at me like gaping fish, I then heard an applause coming from Tsunade. "Great poem, Konan! I'm very proud of you." I blushed. "Thank you." I said shyly._

_I started to walk back to my seat, but I felt someone grab my arm._

_I turned to see who had my arm and I saw Pein. I blushed hardly at the contact. No one had ever touched me in such a kind manor, I felt him push a note in my hand and _

_whisper to read it once I got back to my seat._

_Once I sat down at my seat and began to read it, it said, _

_'Konan, _

_Hello, Konan. I know you probably think I'm like everyone else, but I'm not. I could give a damn what they think of me, but I care about what you think of me. Meet me at _

_the bike racks after school, I want to ask you something, until then, ja ne._

_-Pein'_

_I looked at him, and saw that he had a soft look on his face, rather than an evil, vidictive one he usually held. I nodded my head yes and he smirked and turned around. I _

_listened to the teacher as she gave instructions on some english project._

_As soon as the bell rang, I grabbed my things and walked out of the class room. When I walked to my lockers, I felt like a group of people were right behind me. I turned _

_around and saw Inori Yamnaka, the schools' second biggest slut, right next to her best friend, Kara Inuza. (Karin's mom, lolz. Also, I made up the last name, since I _

_couldn't find it, or she just doesn't have one, lolz. XD)_

_"What do you think you were doing with Pein-kun, Blue bitch?!" Kara yelled at me, and threw my books on the floor. I didn't know what to do, should I just run away? No, _

_they'd laugh at me, or probably run after me and hurt me even more._

_I took a deep breath, before I did what I knew could get me killed. "Fuck off, slut!" I yelled to the both of them. Their eyes widened and their mouths dropped, but they _

_soon had a look of anger present of their faces._

_I sighed, I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut. I started to run as fast as I could, in fear of what they would do to me if I didn't. "Come back here, you blue bitch!_

_You never call us sluts! Never you hear?!" Inori yelled running after me as well as Kara._

_After awhile of running, I started to get tired, but I felt like I had to keep running if I didn't want to get murdered. I turned my head back to see if they were still chasing me, _

_but I accidentally ran into someone._

_I looked up and saw the face, or mask it was of some one. "I'm sorry, I should have looked where I was going." I apologized. "It's okay! Tobi forgives you!" I looked at him_

_with a 'WTF' look, you know. _

_What in the world, this person is acting worse than a child, he's talking about himself in the third person, I think, at least. "Uh, who are you?" I asked nervously. "Tobi's _

_name is Tobi! Nice to meet you!" He replied as hyperly as I think anyone could._

_"Okay...Um," I stuttered, he looked at me. "Yes, pretty blue lady?" "Why are you talking to me?" I asked, embarressed. "Because, Tobi thinks you're nice and pretty!" I _

_tried not to smile, but I couldn't restrain any longer._

_"Thank you, Tobi." I thanked him, he nodded his head happily. I then heard someone from behind me. "There you are, you bitch!" I heard Kara yell at me, and I saw that _

_she had a knife in her hand._

_I didn't know what to do, I just closed my eyes and put my fist up to protect my face. I opened my eyes as soon as I heard Kara screech. "AHHHHHH! YOU BITCH! YOU_

_HIT ME!"_

_I saw that my fist was right on her face, at the eye. I knew exactly what I had done. Strangely, I felt, powerful. I felt like I wasn't weak, even for a moment. I threw another_

_punch towards her face, and reverse punch into her stomach._

_I then saw Inori come up from behind me, I turned around and smashed her face into my elbow, I knew that would hurt. I smirked, I have never felt so good about myself, _

_since, never._

_I saw blood coming out of Kara's mouth, and I saw Inori fall to the ground in pain, I cursed in my mind, I knew that I was going to be in some serious trouble, so I ran away._

_I saw Pein at the bike racks, like he had said, I realized that I was late, so I hoped he wasn't angry at me for keeping him waiting._

_"Pein, I'm sorry for being late." I apologized, but I saw him smirk. "Konan, don't worry about it. I saw what kept you busy, and I must say, I'm impressed that you could_

_fight, I was going to ask you something different, earlier, but I now want to ask you something else as well."_

_I looked at him confused, I wonder what he wanted to ask me. "W-what do you want to ask me, Pein?" I asked, nervously. He smiled at me, I blushed. He has never _

_smiled at anyone._

_"I wanted to ask you if, you would like to go somewhere on Saturday, but I now want to ask you if you would like to a part of a certain, group of mine." I looked at him, _

_shocked, he was asking me out? Wait, he also asked me to be in some group with him, what kind of group?_

_"What kind of group?" I asked. He chuckled. "My group's name, is Akatsuki. We are a group of, very experienced martial artists, and even though you have not taken any_

_form of martial arts, I can see that you are very strong, more than most girls, and you as strong as you are beautiful."_

_I blushed even more, I instantly knew that he was what most people would call a "Hopeless Romantic", I giggled though, I found it kinda, cute. Pein had never said_

_anything like that as long as I've known him._

_  
"Pein, I," I tried to say, but was silenced by Pein's lips coming onto mine. I widened my eyes, but I soon fell into the kiss, wanting for more, but I broke it, to catch my _

_breath. I blushed very hard, never in my life would I expect that Pein would like me._

_"Konan, will you be my girlfriend, and the first female Akatsuki member?" I smiled at him and nodded my head. "Yes, Pein. It would be an honor." I gave him another kiss_

_and waited for him to react._

_I immeadiately knew, I was in heaven, no, I was in love._

_**End Flashback. End Konan's POV**_

"Konan-chan, that was so cute!" Sakura giggled. Konan smiled at her. "Yeah, I would never think Pein would be like that, since he was the most popular person in school,

but he was, and still is." Sakura continued to giggle, until she remembered something.

Her eyes widened, and Konan noticed this as well. "Sakura? What's wrong?" "Where's my journal? Where's my journal?!" Sakura asked as she got up and started to look

for her journal all over the place.

"Sakura, it's right here..." Konan said as she picked up her journal to show to her. Sakura stopped, and then blushed. "Oh, thank you Konan-chan." Konan laughed. "No

problem, Sakura." Konan said handing the journal over to her.

"Uh, Sakura?" "Yes, Konan-chan?" Konan wasn't sure if she should ask or not, but she just couldn't hold it in. "Can I, see your journal? I want to see something." Sakura

thought for a moment, then nodded her head.

"Okay, Konan-chan. Do you want to see my first poem?" Sakura asked as she sat down right beside Konan and opened her journal. "How many poems do you have,

Sakura?" Konan asked.

"A lot." Sakura giggled and then got to the page where her first poem she ever wrote was. "This is my first poem, it was before I met any of you guys, and, when my dad.."

She trailed off, and tried not to cry, but Konan patted her on the back and smiled at her.

"Can I hear it?" Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "Daddy please don't hit me, can't you see me bleed? Daddy please don't hit me, is all I beg and plead. Daddy please

don't hit me, is all I say to you, can't you just let me go?"

Konan looked at Sakura, and she noticed how hard Sakura was trying not to cry.

"Daddy please don't hit me, you always say you love me, but I know it's all a lie, if you loved me so much, I wouldn't be so dead inside. Daddy please don't hit me, can't

you hear me scream?"

Konan saw a couple tears fall down her face, but she wiped them off and continued her poem.

"Daddy please don't hit me, how do I deserve this, what have I done wrong, Daddy please don't hit me, why do you act so mean? Daddy please don't hit me, I pray down on

my knees, daddy please don't hit me, is all I'll think. Daddy please don't hit me, I say one last time, Daddy please don't hit me, because you just killed me tonight."

"Sakura..." Konan said to herself as she saw the girl in front of her, Sakura is so strong to survive as long as she has, she smiled at her, and fought the urge to cry. She

felt like Sakura was her own daughter, she loved her with all her heart, she never wanted anything bad to come to her. Never.

"Konan-chan? Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she saw a few tears run down her face. Konan then realized she was crying, she wiped her eyes and nodded at the little

pink haired girl. "I'm okay, Sakura-chan. I'm okay."

"Mom! I'm serious! Itachi is trying to bloody kill me! Why won't you believe me?!" Mikoto sighed. "Sasu-chan. Itachi loves you very much, why would he want to kill you? It

doesn't seem right."

"But, he is! Damnit, he's trying to kill me! He almost suffocated me!" Sasuke yelled, but Mikoto just continued to sigh at her aggressive son. "Sasuke, are you just trying to

get attention? Please, I want to understand, but you don't make any sense, Itachi would never hurt you, he loves you very much, why are you saying he doesn't?"

"He doesn't!! He hates me, and I hate him! He, he," Sasuke tried to find the words, but couldn't. "He, what? Sasuke?" Sasuke smirked. "He's having sex with the girl that I

like." Mikoto's eyes widened.

"W-what?" She asked again not believing her ears. "He's sleeping with the girl I like, because I like her! He's just using her, to make me suffer!" Sasuke knew how much

his mother was against sex before marriage, and he knew that Itachi and Sakura would suffer, as well as Gaara.

He just smirked at his brilliant scheme mentally as he watched his mother grabbed her cell phone and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, are you telling me the truth? Are you

completely sure?" Sasuke nodded his head yes and watched his mother dial Itachi's number.

"_Hello_?" Itachi asked into his cell phone. "Itachi, come home, now. I need to talk to you." Mikoto said seriously. "_Mother,_ _what's wrong_?" Itachi asked. "Just come home

now, Itachi." Mikoto said and hung up.

About twenty minutes later, Itachi walked through the door with Sasori and Deidara right behind him. "Mother, what's wrong?" He asked his mother. "Itachi, have you been

sleeping with a girl named Sakura?"

Sasori, Deidara and Itachi nearly gagged at her question. "W-what!? No! She's just my friend! Why would you think that?!" Itachi asked. "I was told otherwise, and I was

told that she went missing and you know where she is."

"This is absurd, Mrs. Uchiha! Where are you getting such outragious ideas?!" Sasori asked angrily. Deidara just stayed quiet, because he knew that he would really curse

out Itachi's mother.

"Mother, I assure you, I do not know where she is, and I have not been sleeping with her, that is disgusting, I can't believe you would actually think that of me." Itachi spat

out and walked out of the house with Deidara and Sasori following after.

"What have I done?" Mikoto asked herself as she cried into her palms at her now estranged son.

Sasori and Deidara saw how ticked Itachi was, and they thought that they should go back to the Akatsuki base, so he won't kill anyone. But, when they were walking

there, they saw that Sasuke was following them, and had a smirk on his face.

It only took them a moment to realize why he was smirking they glared at him. "You told her I was sleeping with Sakura?!" Itachi growled. "Of course, who else, _aniki_?"

Sasori and Deidara held Itachi back, so Itachi wouldn't go off on his little brother.

"Foolish little brother, if you do anything like that ever again, Sasori and Deidara won't be able to hold me back." Itachi glared. "What ever, aniki. And, if you're going to

your little play place, you better make sure that Sakura is there." Sasuke said then vanished.

Sasori and Deidara let go of Itachi. "Sasori-kun, un? What do you think he meant, yeah?" "That little bastard!" Itachi yelled as he ran to the Akatsuki base only to see

Konan sobbing into Pein's chest. "Konan! Where's Sakura!?" Itachi asked. "They took her! They took her!" She sobbed.

Pein rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. "Itachi! Why did you run off?!" Sasori asked, but knew something was wrong, Konan was crying, she never cried, ever.

"Sasori-kun, yeah? Why, why is Konan crying, un?" Deidara asked. "Her father took her." Pein said. They looked at him, no. No! She can't be, no, she'll be killed!

"Sakura, do you know what your punnishment is for running away?" Sakura looked at her father in fear. She knew what was going to happen. "Daddy, please! Don't!" She

cried as he punched her in the face.

"Daddy isn't here, musume." He threw her onto the floor and kicked her in the stomach. "Stop! Please!" She sobbed uncontrollably. She needed help, anyone. "Help..."

She said before she blacked out.

"Hey, did you hear? That Sakura girl, she's back, her father found her with the Akatsuki." Gaara heard a boy say to another. His eyes widened, he knew what was going to

happen to her, her father was going to kill her.

Gaara ran out of the school and ran to Sakura's house, he looked through the window where he saw a bloody looking Sakura on the floor. He knew that her father was

gone, because the car in the drive way was gone.

He ripped off a part of his jacket and wrapped the fabric around his hand, and punched the window open to get Sakura to the hospital. He jumped into the broken window,

and saw that Sakura had lost a lot of blood.

He cursed and picked her up and ran her to the hospital. "I need a damn doctor!" Gaara yelled at the woman at the desk. "I'm sorry, but you need to sign these papers

first, sir." The lady said.

"I need a damn doctor, now!" Gaara growled, scaring the woman at the desk. "H-here, room 23." He took the number and ran Sakura to the room. "Sakura, please. Hold

on a little more..." Gaara said to her unconcious body.

About a couple hours later, Sakura was in surgery and Gaara wanted to be in there, but the doctors said that he couldn't be, because he wasn't family. "Sakura..." He said

to himself as he paced himself in the waiting room.

He knew that his pacing was getting on other people's nerves, but he couldn't help himself, the girl that he was head over heals for was probably dead. "Sir, can you please

stop pacing?!" One woman asked annoyed.

He glared at the woman. "Fuck off." He growled. The woman was quiet from then on.

Hey, minna-san! It's Miyaka. Sorry if you didn't like this chapter, I just wanted to get this out, so yeahz. And, my mom let me off my punnishment, so I'm able to be on,

yayz! x3 Also, I don't own the song "Speak For Myself" it's owned by Aly and Aj, so don't sue me! xD Another also, I'm sorry for updating so weirdly, I wanted to re-write

poem Sakura wrote, because I didn't like it, and I felt like it sucked big time, so yeahz. T-T Lolz, please review, though, so I know if you liked it, ja ne! :D

-XxMiyakaxX


	9. Hinata Vs Ino Cat Fight! XD

Oi, minna-san! It's Miyaka here to present chapter nine of "Hidden In The Music"! I'm so excited, yet, I'm also sad, because the story is almost over. :( But, I might make a sequel for this, if you're really nice to me. ;) xD Lolz, also. I'm going to be having alot more cooler stories sooner too, so I hope that you'll like them as much as this. :D Another also! Please check out IGlompedYourRamen and GaaSakuforever! They are awesome writers!! Anywayz, thank you everyone for reviewing! To the disclaimer!

__

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or it's characters, because if I did, then this would happen, too. xDD**

_**Miyaka: Nope!**_

_**Sakura: There is no way that you would do an episode without torturing them!**_

__

**Miyaka: You are quite right, yet still wrong. :P**

_**Miyaka: Yep! x3**_

_**Sakura: Who?**_

_**Miyaka: -evil smile- Yamato! Muahaha!**_

__

**Yamato: 0.0;; What?! Why me?!**

_**Sakura: You did?! Grr!! -Hits Yamato- SHANNARO!!**_

_**-Yamato goes flying.-**_

_**Miyaka: Aww, Saku-chan! I was supposed to torture him! :**_

__

**Sakura: Sorry, Miyaka-chan. I couldn't help myself.**

__

**Sasuke: Damnit! Where is that fucking nerd!? He should be suffering instead of me!!**

_**Sakura: 0.0;;;;;;; Okay...I'm afraid. Very, very afraid...**_

__

**Miyaka: Bryan! Baka-no-teme-chan! xDD**

_**Miyaka: Okay...not. xDD**_

__

**Bryan: You're an evil, little, person!**

_**Miyaka: He's trying to not curse, but he can't, he'll crack sooner or later, that's what happens to all of them, especially if they've known me for about three years **__**haha. xD**_

_**Bryan: I hate you people! **_

_**-Bryan jumps in a river infested with evil sea lions and pirandas-**_

_**Bryan: AHHHHHH!!**_

__

**Evil Sea Lion 1: Get him!**

_**Pirandas: FOOD!!**_

_**-The evil sea lions and pirandas run after Bryan-**_

_**Miyaka: Well, it seems that Bryan is gone, so...**_

_**-Sasuke tries to walk away without being noticed, but gets caught, by me, duh. :P-**_

__

**Miyaka: I have an idea for you, Sasuke. Hehehehehe. xDD**

_**Sasuke: I can't believe you're actually making me do this...**_

_**Sakura: Haha, Sasuke! :P**_

_**Miyaka: Sing chicken, sing!!**_

_**Sasuke: I'm an emo boy, I take away your joy, I'm such a let down, I turn your smiles to frowns. My family is dead, I slit my wrists till they bleed red. The boys all **__**hate me, the girls just want to date me. I'm a jerk and a twit, but that doesn't mean shit, cuz I'm hot and you're not, can you dig it?**_

__

**Naruto: You bastard, you ran off to join Oro, you dumb goth, and you know where he likes to stick it!**

__

**Sasuke: And, I cry, every day, cuz all my fangirls think I'm gay, ooh. There, you happy!?**

_**Sasuke: NO!!**_

_**-Sasuke jumps in the river with Bryan hoping to get eaten by the evil sea lions and pirandas, but won't, because they don't like chicken xDD-**_

_**Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun! Wait for me!!**_

_**-Orochimaru goes after him in a boat, instead of jumping in, smart idea, lolz. xD-**_

_**Sakura: Omg, I don't think I've laughed so hard before in my life! **_

_**Miyaka: Lol, yeah. xD Anywayz, I don't own that song Sasuke sang, either, the words are owned by "Rockin Muffin" on Youtube, but the tune is owned by Aqua **___

**which used to be the song "Barbie Girl" but is now forever known as the emo Sasuke song! Please R&R so I know if you liked this, ja ne! :D**

_**Chapter Nine**_

**_Hinata Vs. Ino Cat Fight! XD_**

_**Recap**_

He glared at the woman. "Fuck off." He growled. The woman was quiet from then on.

_**End Recap**_

Gaara was fast asleep in a chair when he was woken up. "Gaara?" Gaara immeadiately woke up and saw his brother and sister. "Temari, Kankurou?" He asked, sleepily. "Gaara, what happened? Why did you leave school?" His sister asked at him sitting down in the seat beside him as well as Kankurou.

Gaara looked down on to the gorund. "Sakura...her father, he found her..." Temari's eyes widened. Kankurou looked confused, Gaara couldn't expect him to know, since he never told him so.

"Is, is she okay?" Temari asked concerned. "Wait an minute! I don't know what's going on!" Kankurou bursted out. Gaara rolled his eyes, he knew he would have to tell his brother.

"Her father, he..." He trailed off, but he couldn't find the words, it was so hard, he couldn't just say, 'Sakura's father beats her every day and night and he almost killed her' that would just cause more trouble.

"Kankurou. Sakura's father, he beats her." Temari said in a whisper, she didn't want other people listening on to their conversation. Kankurou dropped his jaw, in surprise, never would he think that girl would be one of those types, but that would explain the poem that he saw in the newspaper on his first day.

"I knew there was something wrong with that girl, I knew it the moment I saw that fucking poem! I just can't think why no one else has found out yet, for crying out loud! Her father was beating the shit of her, how couldn't anyone notice?!"

Temari covered his mouth. "Shut up!" She yelled in a whisper. Kankurou nodded his head and Temari let him go. "What should we do? We can't let him get away with it, she could,"

"Don't you even finnish that sentence, Kankurou. She will not die." Gaara growled. Kankurou was officially terrified of his brother, never has his brother been so angry looking, as long as he knew him, never.

"Gaara! Kankurou! You two need to be quiet!" Temari told the two. Gaara hn'ed and crossed his arms on his chest and closed his eyes. After an hour, Gaara felt back asleep, until someone woke him up again.

He opened his eyes, and glared at the first person he saw, which was Kankuoru. "What, Kankurou?" He growled. "T-the doctor said we could see Sakura now." Kankurou gulped. Gaara nodded his head and got up from his seat.

Temari and Kankurou just waited while Gaara walked into Sakura's room, where he found Sakura on her bed with an Iv sticking out of her arm. And, she was asleep, or what he thought. "Be quiet, she's still asleep." The doctor said.

Gaara took a seat right beside her bed, he wouldn't leave her for a second, no, not until she woke up and he knew she was okay, no. He wouldn't leave her side, ever. He watched her as her chest kept raising, up and down.

He waited for her to open her eyes, he wanted her to see him, she was making him into some sort of love sick puppy. But part of him didn't care, he just wanted her to be okay, and he just wanted to be with her, forever.

After about an hour of watching her, Sakura had still not woken up. Gaara was starting to get impatient, he wanted her to open her eyes, at least. When he was about to get up, he saw her try and open her eyes, he sat back down and looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Sakura?" He asked when her eyes were fully open. "W-who? Who are you? Where am I, who am I? What happened?!" She asked frantically. She tried to get up from her bed, but Gaara held her down.

"Sakura stop. You just woke up." He tried to calm her down, but failed. "Who are you!? And, why do you keep calling me Sakura?! Where's my mom, and my dad?!" She started to have a panic attack, so Gaara pushed a button to call a nurse.

"Who are you!? Don't hurt me!! Mommy, Daddy!" Sakura sobbed. Gaara felt his heart break while he watched the nurses try to calm her down. He hated seeing Sakura like this, it was horrible.

"What's wrong with her?" Gaara asked a nurse. "I can't tell you, the doctor is the only one with permission." The nurse said dipped in sugar. Gaara glared at the woman, he wanted to know what was wrong with Sakura, _now._

After awhile, Sakura began to calm down and the doctor finally came in. "Hello, I'm Sakura-san's doctor, you are..." "I'm Gaara. Her friend. What's wrong with her, why can't she remember me?" Gaara asked.

"I'm afraid that she has a moderate cuncussion, so she has some memory loss, so she probably won't remember anything for about some time, or she may never have her memories back." The doctor said straight foward.

Gaara just looked at Sakura as the nurses tried to calm her down. He then saw one of them pull a needle from their jacket and insert it into Sakura's neck. Sakura gave a piercing scream, it broke Gaara's heart seeing her like that.

After sometime, Sakura began to calm down and she looked drowsy. "You can talk to her, if you please." The doctor said. Gaara nodded his head and walked to her bed. "Sakura? Are you okay?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Who's Sakura? Who are you?" She asked sleepily. "You're Sakura. You're a very good poet, and I'm Gaara, your friend. You have other friends, too. Their names are, Sasori, who is my cousin, Deidara, Konan, Pein, Tobi, and Temari. They're worried for you, I'm worried for you."

"Where's my mommy? And, Daddy?" She asked. Gaara didn't know what to say, her mother was dead, and her father was the one who put her through this. "Sakura, you don't have a mom, or a dad, they're dead." Gaara tried to say.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Gaara bit his lip. He wasn't sure what to say. "You, you got in a fight, and you got pretty hurt, but you won." He quickly lied. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Me, fight? Why would I fight? What happened?" She kept asking, starting to get on Gaara's nerves. He sighed. "You got in a fight, and you got pretty beaten up, so here you are." He repeated his lie.

"Why would I fight? It doesn't seem like I would fight..." Gaara sighed, she was asking the same questions over and over again. "Sakura, can you remember anything?" He asked. She thought for a moment.

"I...I think I write? I can't remember..." "Yes, Sakura. You write. You're very good too." He complimented her. She blushed, but she didn't know she did. "Gaara? You're my friend, right?" She asked, he nodded.

"Yes, Sakura. I am your friend." _Although I would rather be more..._A voice in his head said. "Can, can I see my other friends...?" She asked. Gaara nodded. He stood up from his seat and went out side the door.

Temari and Kankurou were waiting for him, and then saw him come out. They got up in response. "Is she okay?" Temari asked. Gaara stayed silent. "She wants to see you, Temari. And her other friends." Gaara said, ignoring her question.

Temari walked into the room with Gaara by his side. "Hey, Sakura. How are you doing?" Temari asked, seeing the bandaged girl on the hospital bed. "Who are you?" Sakura asked in response.

Temari looked at her shocked. "You, you don't remember me? It's me, Temari." Temari said. Gaara pulled her aside and whispered in her ear, "Temari, she can't remember anyone, she has a moderate concussion, she lost her memory, she lost everything..." He let her go.

Temari looked at the girl, sadly. She couldn't believe that Sakura had lost all of her memory, and probably won't get it back. "Umm? Temari, right?" Sakura called out from her bed.

They turned their attention to her. "Yes, Sakura?" Sakura blushed. "Can I talk to alone, please?" She asked, still blushing. "Uh..sure. Gaara, can you leave the room, please? Sakura and I need to have some girl talk." Sakura giggled.

"Hn." Gaara grunted and left the room, but he kept his eye on Sakura as he left, afraid of what would happen. He closed the door to see Kankurou nealing at the door, with his ear on it.

"Kankurou, what are you doing?" Gaara asked. "I'm listening to the girls, pipe down." He whispered. Gaara just rolled his eyes and got back to his seat. He then saw his older sister come out and threaten Kankurou to get away from the door.

Back to Temari, she and Sakura were both on Sakura's hospital bed, and Temari waited for Sakura to tell her what she wanted to talk about. "Sakura, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Umm, I, uhh," She tried to say, but couldn't, she was too tongue tied. Temari then knew what it was. "Is it about, Gaara?" She assumed. Sakura turned even more red than before.

"H-how did you know?!" She asked still blushing. "A girl knows these things, believe me, it's like a sixth sense, haha." Temari laughed. Sakura gave a small giggle with her, but then remembered what she wanted to ask.

"Temari-chan, I wanted to ask you-" She was caught off. "Temari-chan?" Temari looked sad, but she smiled. "Yeah, Sakura?" She responded. "Are you okay, Temari-chan?" Temari nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just..nevermind, anyways, what did you want to ask me?" Sakura turned her head. "Is, is Gaara my, boyfriend?" She asked, blushing. Temari giggled. "I'm not sure, you should ask him that, he never said anything about it to me. Do you want him to be?"

"I, I don't know...I just need to think about it, I guess." she said unsure of herself. Temari nodded her head. "Well, if you want, I can see if I can get you out of here, I know you're very bored here." Sakura giggled and nodded her head.

"Thank you, Temari-chan." She whispered. Temari heard her and smiled. "No problem, Sakura. You can stay with us until you get your memory back." Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"Us?" She asked. "Oh, yeah. Gaara's my lil baby brother, and I have another brother who's a little pervert, but he won't bug you, believe me, I'd probablly kill him." Sakura laughed.

"Thanks again, Temari-chan. I'm glad that I have friends." She said as she saw Temari walk out the room. Gaara and Kankurou sat up when they saw their sister come out the room.

"Temari, is there something wrong?" Gaara asked. Temari shook her head. "No, I'm just going to see if I can sign her out, she's really bored here." Temari replied. She then remembered what Sakura had asked her.

"Gaara, has there been anything between you and Sakura?" Temari asked, catching Gaara off guard. "No." He lied. Temari glared at him. "Gaara, I know you're lying. You _**can't**_ lie to me. What are you hiding?!" She asked in a forceful tone.

"...I love her..." He whispered, hoping that they wouldn't hear. "What?" Temari and Kankurou asked. "Hn." Gaara said, trying to cover up his confession, well, what would be a confession, if anyone had actually heard it, but what if someone did?

Temari pouted. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me, then fine! Hmpf!" She walked away. Kankurou watched his sister walk up to the lady at the desk. He then whispered to Gaara.

"Gaara, what did you say? Seriously, it can't be too bad." Gaara glared. "It doesn't concern you, Kankurou." Gaara said. They then saw Temari come back to them. "They said that we can sign her out, but we have to make sure that she is given these pills every five hours." Temari said, holding up a bottle of pills.

Gaara nodded his head. "I'll get her." Gaara said walking into Sakura's room. His cheeks turned into a dark red color when he realized that Sakura was getting dressed, he was guessing that she was told about her release.

He immeadiately walked out of the room. He knew that his blush was clearly visable, so he just kept his head down, hoping that his sister wouldn't see it. "Gaara, I thought you were going to get Sakura." She said.

"She's dressing, you get her..." He said embaressed. "You saw her dressing, lil bro?! Ahahaha, you're turning into your big bro right now, ahahaha." Kankurou laughed until Temari hit him upside the head.

"Kankurou, shut up, or I'll make you shut up!" Temari hissed. Kankurou gulped and nodded his head. He was quiet from then on.

Itachi, Sasori and Deidara stood in the Akatsuki hidout, thinking of what to do to Sakura's father, for hurting her, again. They didn't need proof that he beat her as soon as she got hom, they knew.

Sasori felt his clee phone vibrate in his pocket. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, but he answered it none the less. "Hell?" He answered. "_Sasori, it's Gaara. We got __Sakura. She's at the hospital, but we're bringing her to my house."_

Sasori's eyes widened. Itachi and Deidara then knew that there was something wrong, or something. "Sasori-kun, yeah? W-what's wrong, un?" Deidara asked his lover. "Gaara has Sakura, she's in the hospital, but they're signing her out, and they're going to have her stay at his house."

They looked at Sasori. "_Sasori? Are you there? Sakura wants to talk to you guys, but she has a moderate concussion, so be careful." _Gaara said handing the phone over to Sakura.

_"Hello?" _Sakura asked timidly. "Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Sasori asked. "_Who are you? Are you my friend?" _She asked. "Yes, I'm Sasori. I'm one of your friends, and Itachi, and Deidara, and Konan, and some other people, and we're very glad you're alright."

_"I have to go."_ Sakura said. "Okay. Deidara, Itachi and I will come see you soon, along with some other people, okay?" _"Okay, Sasori-chan." _Sakura hung the phone up.

Sasori put the phone in his pocket. "We're going. Sakura is waiting for us, come on." Sasori said, grabbing Deidara's arm and walked out, with Itachi following. Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi walked out of the Akatsuki hideout, but not before they left a note for Konan and Pein to tell them where they went.

While they were walking, they happened to find Sasuke walking with a girl, they confermed it to be Karin Inuza. "Sasuke-kun, you are so smart!!" Karin said dreamingly. Itachi's blood started to boil, he knew it was Sasuke's fault for Sakura getting hurt, and he wanted him to pay.

"Sasuke-kun! Isn't that your stupid brother and his stupid gang?!" Karin asked and pointed at the disgusted. Deidara cracked his nuckles. "You want to say that again, you ugly ass whore, un?!" Deidara growled.

Karin glared at them. "I'm not a whore, you gay retard!" She countered, but was put onto the ground the next moment later by Sasori. "Leave him alone, you _whore_." Sasori gritted through his teeth.

"Stop it, you're freaking choking her, you gay queer!" Sasuke yelled, and tried to get him off of her, but was stopped by Deidara. "If you say one thing about Sasori-kun, ever again, _I'll fucking kill you!"_ Itachi and Sasori were surprised at how angry Deidara was. They knew he was pissed off, because he left off his usual 'yeah' or 'un' saying that he was in a very, very bad mood, a murderous mood, some would say.

"Sasori, Deidara. Leave them, they are a waste of time and skin, they will pay for their sins in the future, while we watch them suffer. Come on." Itachi said. They got off of the both, but Deidara was still ticked at Sasuke, and knew he ratted on Sakura as well, so as he was about to turn away, he swiftly turned and landed a reverse punch into his stomach and just left him there.

"How do you like that, _you gay queer!" _He mocked. Sasori pulled Deidara away from him, knowing it be the best. Karin picked Sasuke up and ran away. "Fucking whores, un." Deidara fumed.

"Deidara. Sasori. We need to go, now. Sakura might be wondering where we are, and we need to talk with her." They both nodded and walked to Gaara's house, or his sisters' but it didn't matter who's house it was, Sakura was there.

Hinata and Naruto were in their english class, when they heard the news. "Class, settle down, now!" Jiraiya commanded. The class evenutally got quiet for Jiraiya to talk.

"Okay, everyone. It seems that our classmate, Sakura Haruno, is in the hospital, so please take the time to make her a get well card, to show you care." The whole class, but Naruto and Hinata started to laugh at what he had just said.

"What's so funny, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at him sadly. "They aren't going to make Sakura-chan a get well card, they're probably just going to be mean to her as soon as she gets back..." Naruto looked at the ground.

"Oh...wait! What if we protect her once she gets back!? Then they'll stop being mean to her!" Naruto concluded excitedely. Hinata thought for a moment. "You know, Naruto-kun. That's actually a really good idea! Then she'll maybe break out of her shell, and she'll be happier!"

Naruto and Hinata began to work on the get well cards. While they were working on the cards, they saw that everyone was looking at them. "What?" Naruto asked the crowd.

"What are you doing? Are you two seriously making forehead girl a get well card?!" Ino asked and laughed. Hinata glared at her. "As a matter of fact, we are, and we are going to be her friends, if that's any of your business, Ino-pig." Hinata insulted.

Ino's jaw dropped and there were 'oohs' going around the class room. "What did you call me?!" Ino hissed. "Ino-pig, or would you like Ms. Piggy instead? Either are fine with me, how about you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was laughing at his girlfriend, it seems that his girlfriend has learned how to step out of the crowd from him. "Ooh, Hinata! This is not what you're supposed to be! You're supposed to hate Forehead bitch, not defend her!!" Ino yelled.

"If I were that, then I would be a bitch, like you." Ino then slapped her. Hinata looked at her shocked, but her face turned into rage. She jumped on Ino and started pulling her hair.

"Don't you fucking touch me, you ugly bitch!!" Hinata yelled as she kept pulling her hair as hard as she could. They started to ground fight and punched eachother as hard as they could.

"Break it up, break it up!!" Jiraiya yelled. Jiraiya tried to pull Hinata off of Ino, but was kicked in the groin, by Hinata in response. (Haha, serves you right for trying to send Saku-chan to the office, old man! :P) He screamed in agony and fell to the ground holding his groin.

Hinata then started to choke Ino. "Hinata! Stop! You're going to kill her!!" She heard Naruto call out to her. She immediately got off of Ino, she couldn't believe what she had just done, but she felt, good. Powerful. She liked it.

"Hyuga Hinata! Go to the office, this instance!" Jiraiya yelled, still clutching to his manhood in pain. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said and then walked out, slamming the door.

"Uzumaki, take Ino to the nurses office." Jiraiya ordered, but Naruto just stood there. "Now!!" He growled. Naruto rolled his eyes and did so. "Damn whore, I have to actually touch her, man, this blows." He mumbled under his breath, but Jiraiya heard.

"And, when you get back, you're going to have detention!!" 'Damn!' he thought to himself, 'I need to learn to mumble quieter, ah, fuck it.' "No cursing, Uzumaki!!" Naruto just walked out of the room with Ino over his shoulder and dropped her off at the nurses office.

"Oh, my! What happened?" Shizune, the nurse asked. "Fight, and she lost." Naruto said. She tsk'ed. "Thank you for bringing her here, you best get back to class, ja ne." She said as she started to attend to Ino's injuries.

There's my Nineth chappie!! I hope you liked it, and I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my big brother, Thomas, who had a concussion, and he's all better now! :D I made Sakura act like my brother did when he got his, so yeahz. :P Please review, so I know if you like it, ja ne! :D

-XxMiyakaxX


	10. She's Not The Only One

Oi, minna-san! Miyaka again, and I'm here to present chapter ten of "Hidden In The Music"! I'm so happy! This is the farthest I've ever gone in a story! :D I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my awesome, sweet, and cute boyfriend, Anthony. :) Lol, thanks everyone for the reviews! To the dislcaimer! Beware...muahahahaha..._**  
**__**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's character's, if I did, Sasuke would probably be thought gay, and be suffering for the rest of eternity in the fiery pits of hell **__**by now, don't you think? xD**_

_**Sasuke: ...-twitch-**_

_**Sakura: Hey, Sasuke-kun?**_

_**Sasuke: Yes, Sakura?**_

_**Sakura: I was wondering, would you like to, um, go out sometime?**_

_**Sasuke: Are you freaking serious?!**_

_**Sakura: I was, but since you had to be an ass about it, then I guess not, I'll go ask if Gaara-kun would like to go to a motel with me instead. :P**_

_**Gaara: -smirks-**_

_**Sasuke: Por que?! -anime tears-**_

_**Miyaka: Uh...you're not Spanish, you idiot. -.-"**_

_**Sasuke: Warum!?**_

_**Miyaka: Or German!!**_

_**Sasuke: Proc?!**_

_**Miyaka: That's it!!**_

_**-Miyaka hits him upside the head with a metal pipe.-**_

_**Sakura/Gaara: Uh, Miyaka?**_

_**Miyaka: Yeah?**_

_**Sakura: Don't you think you went a little, over board this time? He looks likes he isn't moving...**_

_**Miyaka: Oh, he'll be fine, I think.**_

_**Gaara: ...I'm scared...**_

_**Sakura: Aww, Panda-kun! I'll protect you! ;D**_

_**Gaara: -smirks- Thank you, Sakura.**_

_**Miyaka: Yeah, he isn't breathing, who votes we drop him in the desert?**_

_**Sakura: Hmm, I dunno. He might come back to haunt us, or something...**_

_**Miyaka: Believe me, he can't do anything, and besides, he'll probably be okay by next update, oh! I just remembered something!**_

_**Gaara: What, Miyaka?**_

_**Miyaka: I was supposed to torture Yamato this chapter instead! XP**_

_**Sakura: ...**_

_**Miyaka: Okay, where is that bastard at?**_

_**-Miyaka finds him behind a rock, idiot. -.-"-**_

_**Miyaka: Ah hah!**_

_**-Miyaka pulls him away.-**_

_**Yamato: Please don't hurt me!!**_

_**Miyaka: And, why not?! D**_

_**Yamato: I, uh, well...**_

_**Miyaka: Too bad!!**_

_**-Miyaka hits him with a rubber chicken. XP-**_

_**Yamato: Did you hit me with a rubber chicken?**_

_**Miyaka: What, rubber chicken? No! This was supposed to be my metal pipe! T.T**_

_**Yamato: ...**_

_**-Yamato tries to walk away, but Miyaka catches him. :P-**_

_**Miyaka: You aren't going anywhere yet, Yama-chan! XP**_

_**-Miyaka puts him into a very small box with very little holes. xD-**_

_**Miyaka: But, now. You're going to Russia! Muahahahahahahahaha!!**_

_**-Miyaka sends him to Russia.-**_

_**Miyaka: There we go. :D I did what I was supposed to have done, wait. Sakura, Gaara? Are you there?**_

_**-Silence.-**_

_**Miyaka: Oh, I know. ;D xD Anywayz, I hope you like this chapter, so please R&R and tell me what you think of it, and I'll update even faster! X3 Okay, here we **__**go!!**_

_**Hidden In The Music**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

**_She's Not The Only One..._**

**_Recap_**

"Oh, my! What happened?" Shizune, the nurse asked. "Fight, and she lost." Naruto said. She tsk'ed. "Thank you for bringing her here, you best get back to class, ja ne." She said as she started to attend to Ino's injuries.

_**End Recap**_

"Hyuga Hinata. What did you do?" Tsunade asked. "Nothing more than I should have." She said turning her head. Tsunade sighed. "Hinata, I'm going to have to call your father. And, he's going to want to know why you attacked another student."

Hinata glared at the floor. "I don't care what my father says...and I don't care if you call him or not." She said angrily. Tsunade raised an eye brow. 'Is there something she isn't telling me?' She thought to herself.

"Hinata, is there something you would like to tell me?" Tsunade asked. "No. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to class and get an education." Hinata tried to walk out the door, but was stopped.

"I'm sorry, but you need to go to Iss, for at least a week for harming another student, Hinata." Hinata rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She was then allowed to walk to the Iss room on her own, but went to her locker first, to see someone already there.

'Naruto-kun? Wait, is he talking to Sasuke?' Hinata asked herself. She walked a little closer, and hid behind a trash can. (You know, those huge one's like in a cafeteria.:P) She tried to hear what they were talking about.

"Uzumaki, what do you know about Sakura?" Hinata heard Sasuke ask. She hoped that Naruto wouldn't tell him anything, she knew that Sasuke was bad trouble from the first time she met him, which would explain why she always avoided him.

"I don't know anymore than you do, now. If you don't mind, I would like to go meet with my girlfriend, who is waiting for me right now." Naruto tried to get passed Sasuke, but Sasuke wouldn't let him.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth, Uzumaki." Naruto glared. "I told you, I don't know anything, now leave me the hell alone!" Naruto commanded.

Sasuke chuckled. "Do you think you can scare me? Pathetic." Naruto didn't know what he meant, until Sasuke threw a punch towards his face. Reacting, Naruto ducked and moved to the side, reverse punched him into the stomach.

Sasuke let out a small gasp of pain, but didn't stop. Hinata didn't know what to do, she ran scenarios in her head on what would happen if she were to intervene or not. She then decided it best to get between the two once things started to get bloody.

"Naruto-kun! Get out of there, you're going to get in trouble!" She called out, but got no response. "Naruto-kun...!" She tried again, finally getting a reply. "I'm not letting this bastard hurt that girl, even if I don't know her, I know she probably gets enough shit already, and I'm not going to be the cause of even more."

She heard Sasuke chuckle. "No matter what, that bitch will get what's coming to her, and you can't stop it, dobe." He said throwing another punch to his side. Naruto winced.

"I won't let you hurt her, you teme!!" Naruto yelled as he started to go even wilder, overwhelming Sasuke. Naruto threw punches from every direction, Sasuke barely had time to block any of them.

Hinata saw the rage in Naruto's eyes, and knew that this was bad, Naruto was going to seriously hurt Sasuke. "N-Naruto-kun!" She yelled, hoping he would stop, but didn't.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke! Stop it this instance!" Hinata turned around to see Orochimaru, no matter how much he scared her, she was glad that he was able to break them up.

After awhile, Orochimaru got them both calmed down. Naruto had a few cuts and bruises, but Sasuke had a black eye and a swollen lip that was still bleeding a little. "What happened?" Orochimaru asked her. Hinata turned her head.

"They were fighting about Sakura, Sasuke was going to do something to her, and wanted Naruto-kun to tell him where she was and what she was like and stuff. But, Naruto-kun wouldn't tell him anything, so he started the fight, so Naruto-kun started defending himself."

Orochimaru sighed. "Thank you for telling me this, Hinata-san. But, I'm afraid that Naruto and Sasuke will both be in trouble." (I'm making Orochimaru into a good guy now, because he's in my top ten favorite peoples. :3)

"But, Naruto-kun was defending himself, it isn't fair that he gets in trouble for something Sasuke did." Orochimaru gave another sigh. "I know, but it's the rules, and unfortunately, I can't change them."

Hinata nodded her head understanding, and thought about what he had said. She realized that he wasn't as bad as she thought, just really strict, and misunderstood.

"Thank you anyways, Hinata-san. I will try my hardest to make sure that Naruto will be able to tell his half the story." Hinata looked at him, and saw a slight smile on her teacher's face. She smiled back and nodded her head.

"I have to go, I have Iss for fighting..." Orochimaru lifted an eyebrow. "Why is that?" He asked, she couldn't help but let out a small smirk. "I got into a fight with Ino Yamanaka, and I beat her up, real bad." Orochimaru gave a small chuckle, startling Hinata.

"Why, why are you laughing?" She asked cautiously. "Because, I knew that, that girl will be getting into a fight with someone very soon, she is always asking for it, I just wished that it was Sakura who beat her up, but I'm glad that someone could teach that girl a lesson."

Hinata just smiled to herself, Orochimaru just proved her wrong, he wasn't the bad guy what so ever, just following orders, like any other teacher, but she was somewhat confused as to why he would be acting like this so suddenly, but she shook it off, it was probably best to not question his change of personality.

"I should be going, they're probably going to be asking why I was so late already." Orochimaru nodded his head. "If they give you any trouble, just send them to me, and I'll tell them I held you up." Orochimaru told the girl.

Hinata smiled once again, and started to head off to the Iss room, leaving Orochimaru alone, to think to himself about his new attitude, he liked how Hinata wasn't afraid to talk to him like usually, he decided to keep his new way, and just walked back to his classroom.

"Itachi, relax. Sakura is okay, she just doesn't remember who we are, it's not that bad." Itachi glared at Sasori. "That's not that bad? She's our own fucking member! She's our Sakura! She's our little sister, she doesn't even remember us, and you're saying it's not that bad?!"

Everyone looked at Itachi in shock, even Pein. He knew what Itachi was going through, he shook his head. "You're in love with her, aren't you, Itachi?" Pein asked. Everything went quiet, he heard Itachi sigh.

"I guess I am, but I know it'll never work, Sasori's cousin has her, I know, there isn't any denying. I could see it in his eyes, he likes her much more than he's letting on, and knowing Sakura, she likes him, too."

"Itachi..." Deidara said to himself, feeling sorry for him. Not being able to have someone he loves, that must hurt, especially for him, since he usually holds feelings for no one, and Sakura and Akatsuki are the only ones to have gained his affection and his feelings.

"Forget it, let's just get to the house already, damn it. They're probably wondering why we're taking so much time." Itachi said changing the subject. They all nodded their heads.

"I wonder where Kisame, Tobi, and Rika are, we haven't seen them in awhile..." Konan said to herself.

"What was that, Fishy-chan?" Rika asked with an evil glint in her eye. Kisame looked to see Tobi right behind her. "Tobi! Help me, this girl is freaking insane!" He yelled.

Tobi looked at him. "Rika-sama said that Tobi isn't allowed to talk to the prisoners. Tobi is a good boy." He said as if her were a drone. Kisame then let out a high pitched scream.

Konan sighed, she shouldn't be thinking about this, she should be thinking about Sakura. She just couldn't believe that anyone had found her, it was secretive, the Akatsuki were secretive, this wasn't supposed to have happened.

Pein could see the saddened looks on his wife's face, and knew he had to make sure she didn't blame herself for Sakura's incident.

"Konan, don't blame yourself, no one could have known this would happen, it was just a sick twist of fate, not even I could have prevented this." He said, trying to cheer her up.

"I should have protected her, made sure that she wouldn't have been found, it is my fault!" She broke down. Deidara and Sasori felt sorry for her, they knew what Pein was saying, was true, but she still couldn't help but blame herself for Sakura's misfortune.

"Itachi, do you feel responsible for Sakura's father? Do you, Sasori, Deidara?" They all nodded. "See, we all feel responsible, but that doesn't mean we are, it's just guilt, and we just, it's hard to explain, just trust me on this one."

"Let's just drop this, Sakura is probably waiting for us anyways, so we should get going." She said, totally ignoring her husband. He sighed, but nodded his head.

"You heard her, let's get going." They all nodded and went straight to Gaara's house.

"Where are they! They should be here by now!! Sakura's waiting for them!" Temari fumed. Gaara just stayed quiet, it would not be best to get in the way of his temperamental sister, especially right now.

"Hey, Temari. I'm going to go, I have a date." Kankurou said with a slight smirk. Temari rolled her eyes. "With who, a blow up doll?" She said, he glared. Gaara just watched and chuckled at his sister's assumption.

"Temari, that girl is in my room, do you really think that I want to stay in there with her?" Temari rolled her eyes, again. "I don't care whether you want to watch her or not, she has a damn concussion, so watch her, while I wait for the damn Akatsuki to get here."

Just then, they heard a knock on the door. Gaara decided to open the door. "I'll get the door, it's probably them." Gaara said then went straight to the door and opened it.

Gaara's eyes widened at what he saw. "What are you staring at, Sabaku?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. Gaara glared. "What are you doing here, you drag queen?" He insulted.

Sasuke gave a fake hurt look. "Aw, name calling, Sabaku? Didn't your mom teach you any manners, oh yeah, she couldn't, because you killed her." Gaara knocked Sasuke down to the ground, strangling him in anger.

"Don't you talk about my mother, you fucking bastard!" He hissed through his teeth. Sasuke laughed crazily. "It's the truth, _monster._" Sasuke sneered. "Who are you?" Gaara turned around to see Sakura.

Gaara let Sasuke go, and he got up. He saw Sasuke smirk, and knew he was up to no good. "Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Your boyfriend." Temari, Gaara, and Kankurou dropped their jaws. "My...boyfriend?" She asked him, confused. Gaara glared at him.

"He's not your boyfriend, he's just trying to use you." Gaara told her. Sasuke pretended to have a hurt look on his face. "Oh, Gaara. Stop lying to Sakura, I am your boyfriend, and I love you." He lied through his teeth.

Everyone but the pink haired girl knew of his intentions. Sakura blushed though, and said, "If you're my boyfriend, then why weren't you with me at the hospital?" The question caught him off guard, Gaara smirked.

"Yeah, why weren't YOU at the Hospital with her?" Gaara said as a rhetorical question. Sasuke froze for a moment, then smirked. "Because, I just found out that my beautiful girl was hurt, and I was with my family, so I had to wait to be dismissed to have come." Gaara dropped his jaw.

"Oh, okay. So, we're dating?" She asked again, he smirked and nodded again. "Yes, Sakura-chan. You might want to go now, you're not friends with these people." Sasuke said, still trying to push his luck.

"I'm not? But they seem so nice..." Gaara glared at Sasuke. "He's lying, Sakura. We're your friends, he's your enemy." He hissed. Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"Then why would they be at the hospital with me?" Sasuke was starting to irritated by the questions. "Because, they're trying to fool you, they're trying to make you think they're your friends when they're not." Sasuke said, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

There was then another knock on the door. "I'll get it." Temari said, she opened the door, and smirked at what she saw. "Sakura, it's your friends, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Pein, and Konan. They're here to talk to you." Sasuke's smirk went down, and he tried to think of how to get out of his situation.

"Sakura-chan!" Konan ran and gave her a hug. Sakura didn't know who this person was. "Who are you?" She asked, Konan looked at her, and blinked back her tears.

"I'm Konan. Your Nee-chan." She said and smiled. Sakura smiled too, and returned the hug. Gaara watched the two, then remembered about Sasuke, he turned to find that Sasuke was gone. He cursed.

"Saku-chan, yeah!!" Deidara was the next to pull the young girl into a tight hug. "I was so worried, un!!" He squeezed her tighter.

"...I...can't...breathe..." She could barely speak out. Sasori pulled Deidara off the girl. Her breathing started to return to normal, Deidara gave her his signature grin. "Sorry, Saku-chan, yeah. I couldn't control myself, un." He said and scratched the back of his head nervously.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, who are you then?" She asked Deidara. Deidara felt so sad that Sakura couldn't remember him, but he hated that Sasuke was the why she was in this situation, he really hated Sasuke.

"I'm Deidara, yeah. Your best friend!!" He said in a hyper type voice and put Sakura into another tight hug. But this time, she didn't seem to mind his strong grip.

Right behind Sasori and Deidara, Sakura saw a dark figure, with long black hair, and red eyes. She stared at the man, then said, "Who are you?".

The man sighed, then answered. "I'm Itachi, Sakura. We've known each other for awhile, we're very close, but the person that was here earlier, was my little brother, stay away from him, he is nothing but trouble." Itachi spoke.

Sakura looked dumbfounded, Sasuke seemed so nice, why would she have to stay away from him? "Why? He seemed nice to me..." Sakura argued. Itachi sighed, "Sakura, he just acted that way, he doesn't care about you, all he cares about is himself, he is nothing but trouble, don't talk to him, or spend any time with him, he'll take advantage of you." Itachi replied.

Sakura hesitantly nodded her head, she didn't understand what was going on, and just, why this was all happening, she didn't know who to believe, or if she should believe anyone at all.

"Sakura?" Sasori asked, getting her out of her daze. "Y-yes?" She stuttered. Sasori sighed. "Do you want to come with us? We'll tell you about your life, and we'll help you remember what happened." Sasori said, but everyone knew, that he wouldn't tell her, everything. He would never want her to remember the torture that her father brought her, ever.

Sakura looked at Gaara, Gaara sighed, he knew that she wanted him to decide for her, she seemed to trust him more than anyone else in the room at the moment. "Sakura, you can go with them, they won't hurt you. Trust me. They're your friends, they're just trying to help you." He told her.

Sakura nodded her head, and nodded her head to the Akatsuki as well. "I guess so..." She said quietly. Konan, Pein, Sasori, Deidara and Itachi knew that they were in for alot, helping Sakura remember most of what she had lost, and trying to remember to not give any details about her father nearly killing her.

"We should go now, then. We have to get back to the base. Thank you for watching Sakura, Gaara." Sasori thanked. Gaara nodded his head, but he couldn't help but want to go with her, just to make sure she'll be okay, he wanted to be there for her, so she wouldn't get hurt ever again, even if it meant he'll get hurt, he'll do it, just for her.

Deidara saw through Gaara's eyes, and said, "Gaara, you can come with her, yeah." He told him. Gaara nodded his head, and said, "Thank you.". Deidara grinned. "No problem, un!" Deidara said hyperly. Sakura was still trying to get used to Deidara's hyperness, and his bubbly personality, it was just a bit difficult.

"Well, we're going now, then. Say goodbye to Temari and Kankurou, Sakura." Itachi told the girl. She nodded, and said a silent goodbye to the two sand siblings. "See ya later, Sakura!" Temari yelled as the Akatsuki plus Gaara left the house.

"Hinata, why did I get a call from your school telling me you got in a fight?" Hiashi asked angrily. Hinata glared at the floor. "Because a bitch started shit, so I just finished what she started." She said angrily, as well.

Just then, Hiashi gave his daughter a disturbing look. "Well, you know what I have to do now, so, get ready..." Hinata's eyes widened. "No! Not again!! Please! I won't do it again!!" Hinata begged her father, trying to get away, but he grabbed her arm tightly, so she wouldn't get away.

"It's too late for apologizing, my little girl...Now, you have to deal with the consequences..." He said with a sick, sadistic smirk. Hinata's eyes filled with tears, knowing what was going to happen, she tried to get out of her father's strong grip, but with no luck.

"Stop!! Please!! Don't!!" She sobbed. Hiashi ignored the cries his daughter made, and started try and take off her shirt. "Come on, baby girl. You know you want this..." He said with a sick smirk, and tried to kiss her, but she turned her head, and kept trying to get away from her father, but it still didn't work.

She continued struggling as her father removed her shirt, and started to take off her skirt, she was sobbing as hard as she had ever, this was horror, pure torture...

Just then, the door bell rang, Hiashi cursed, but left Hinata to answer the door. As soon as she couldn't see her father's back again, she put her shirt back on, and ran out the back door as fast as she could, she ran to Naruto's house, but while she was there, she saw Sakura, Gaara, and the Akatsuki.

She tried to get away unnoticed, but failed. "Hey, Hyuga! What's wrong?!" Sasori yelled to her. Sasori didn't really talk to her, but he knew that something was wrong, because he had never seen her cry before, she was always wearing a smile on her face, not tears.

"N-nothing! I just need to find Naruto-kun!" She stuttered. Hinata tried to run, but then heard another shout, she turned around to see Sakura running after her, with Gaara and Itachi behind.

"Wait!!" Sakura yelled to Hinata, still running. "Sakura, stop running! You're still hurt!" Gaara called after her, but Sakura kept running. Hinata started to get tired, and slowed down, and then Sakura ran into her, and fell on top of her.

"Why were you running after me?!" Hinata asked. "I...I don't know, I just felt like, I know you, or something...I don't know..." Sakura said quietly, slightly embarressed by her own behavior.

Hinata thought for a moment, and remembered that Sakura was in the hospital for a severe cuncussion, and apologized. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm just, I just need to talk to someone right now..." Hinata said, and tried to hold in her tears, but Sakura knew there was something wrong with her.

"What's wrong...?" Sakura asked the lavender eyed girl, she turned her head. "Nothing, I just need to talk to him." Hinata said, trying to change the subject. Sakura knew that Hinata wasn't telling the truth, but there was nothing that she could do about it, but just let it go.

"Sakura! What were you thinking?!" Gaara yelled at her. Sakura looked at the ground. "I felt like I knew her...I don't know why, I just did..." Sakura said, feeling ashamed of herself. Gaara sighed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just, you just got out of the hospital, I don't want you to get hurt again." Gaara gave a small blush, but it disappeared a second after.

"No, I should be sorry...I shouldn't have ran off like that..." Sakura continued to put the blame on herself. Gaara sighed, he knew there was no arguing with Sakura, at least right now, she couldn't remember alot of things, and it would just make her upset to argue with her as well.

Just then, everyone heard the loudest yell they've ever heard, and they IMMEDIATELY knew who it was. "HINATA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled even louder. Hinata smiled, and ran into his arms and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you, Naruto-kun." She said. She then whispered into his ear..."He did it again..." Naruto's expression faded, and his face turned bright red. "Hinata...I'm serious...you need to tell someone!" Naruto whipered back into her ear, angry at her father more than ever.

Sakura was confused as to what they were whispering about. "We need to keep going to the base. We'll talk to you later, Hyuga. Uzumaki." Pein said, and walked away with the rest of the Akatsuki and Gaara.

As soon as they arrived back the base, Konan felt like she needed to spend some alone time with Sakura, since she was like a daughter to her. "Hey, Sakura?" Konan asked. Sakura turned her head to Konan. "Yes...?"

"Can you and me talk alone, please?" Sakura did what she did before, and turned to Gaara for an answer. Gaara sighed again, and nodded his head. Sakura then nodded her head to Konan and they went into Sakura's Akatsuki room.

"What did you want to talk about...?" Sakura asked. Konan sighed, "Sakura, I'm sure that the others will not tell you this, but you have a right to know..." Sakura's attention to Konan grew.

"To know what?!" Sakura asked. Konan was quiet for a moment. "Sakura...your father..." Konan began, but Sakura interuppted her. "I know, he's dead, Gaara told me that." Konan widened her eyes. "Sakura..."

"What?" "Your father isn't dead..." Konan started, "But, Gaara said he was! If he's not dead, where is he!?" She asked anxiously, Konan sighed. "Sakura...your father is alive, but..."

"But what!?" "He was the one to put you in the hospital..." Konan finally said, things got quiet, and then, Sakura passed out, and hit the ground hard. "Sakura!!"

Well, sorry for the cliffy, hehe. xD And, I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for the delay. D: I've been a bit out of it, and yeah, and school is back, so that REALLY sucks. TT Lol, but anywayz, I hope you liked the chapter, so, ja ne, minna-san! :D

-XxMiyakaxX


	11. The Truth Revealed

**Omg! It's me again, bitches! XD Sorry for the LATE update, I've been really busy with school/drama, pretty much a lot of shit, and I've finally decided to update after about…idk months, hehe…xD I had some of this already typed, but somehow, it got deleted. ;-; Anyways, thank you everyone for the reviews to the disclaimer! **

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Hinata: Miyaka-chan does not own any of the Naruto characters or is in any way associated with Masashi Kishimoto or TV Tokyo.**_

_**Miyaka: Thank you Hinata, even though I do not like you. :D**_

_**Hinata: D: Why? ):**_

_**Miyaka: You annoy me with your weak act. XP**_

_**-Hinata Sulks-**_

_**Miyaka: -rolls eyes- Well don't worry, I won't bash you in this story, nor in the, yes, you heard it bitches, SEQUEL! XDD**_

_**Sakura: Really Miyaka-chan? There's going to be a sequel?**_

_**Miyaka: Mmhmmm! Miyaka-chan even has the story plot and everything down! XD I just gotta finish this story then I will start working on the sequel, hehe. XD **_

_**Gaara: Hmmm…what's it going to be called then Miyaka?**_

_**Miyaka: Well…I was thinking about trying to keep a bit of this story in it as for the title, I had one idea, "Hidden In The Past", but I'm not sure if I like it or not, so viewers, yes, YOU tell me what you want the sequel's name to be, and I will pick the top three names, and have people vote on it, in the last chapter of "Hidden In The Music"! In addition, whoever's Title wins, will be put in the sequel, and be given a free one-shot from me, on any kind of couple whatsoever, even if I hate the couple with a burning passion. :D That should give everyone a chance to make Miyaka-chan make a story of their liking, and I can NOT refuse any idea, no matter how different their idea may be, I will write it and publish it ASAP. :D Anyways, I should get to the story now, shouldn't I? **_

_**Sakura: Yeah, you know how long people have been waiting for the new chapter of "Hidden In The Music" to actually come out. It's been almost a whole YEAR since the update.**_

_**Miyaka: Hehe, yeah, I know. -sweat drops- Well, here ya'll go! Btw, there is rape in this chapter, and this fic is now rated M! If you don't want to read it, skip please, it's hard for me to write, and I know it'd be hard to read so yeah. :( Unfortunately, I have to for the sake of the story, but hopefully, the length of this chapter will have ya'll forgive me! **_

_**Hidden In The Music**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**The Truth Revealed**_

Gaara heard a loud thump that came from Konan's room and raced to see Sakura on the ground unconscious.

He pulled her up from the ground and tried to wake her, and he then put his ear to her chest to check her heart beat. It was faint.

Gaara didn't know what to do, he wished she was okay, he didn't want to lose her…he then put her back on the ground and began CPR, and kept repeating till her heart beat went back to normal, and she'd awaken.

"Sakura…wake up, please…I…I love you…" Gaara whispered to her, hoping she'd wake up. He pulled her close to him and didn't let go and kept whispering his love to her over and over again…

"Gaara, the paramedics are here…they're going to help her, okay…" Temari said softly, but Gaara didn't budge.

"They're not taking her from me…I love her, they're not taking her away from me…!" Gaara said angrily.

Temari tried to pull Gaara from Sakura but to no avail, he wouldn't let go. "Gaara, do you want to go with her? Because she needs to go to the hospital, you can stay with her in the Ambulance." Temari tried to compromise with him, thankfully, it worked.

The paramedics took Sakura from Gaara's arms and put her in the stretcher, but Gaara never let go of her hand, and no one expected him to.

"How's she doing, Konan?" Itachi asked, Konan sighed. "I think she's stable, Gaara hasn't left her side at all, not in the ambulance, not at all. He really loves her…"

Itachi nodded his head slightly and looked through the window of Sakura's room, Gaara held her hand and was looking down at her lovingly, not blinking, and he didn't want to waste a moment of not seeing her.

Itachi loved Sakura; all of Akatsuki knew that, except Sakura. She thought that Itachi only loved her as a little sister, that's it.

Itachi sighed, he knew that he couldn't compete with Gaara, they were the same age, he and Sakura had a lot more in common, and he knew that he couldn't be there for Sakura as much as Gaara could be.

Akatsuki missions limited him, he wouldn't be able to even talk to Sakura for weeks at a time, and then when he'd just get back, he'd be put on another long term mission.

Just then, they saw Sakura's Doctor before he went into her room. "Do you have any news?" Temari asked.

"Well, it seems that she's just a bit stressed, although while she was being fitted into her gown we saw bruises all over her body, so I was wondering if she was being abused."

Temari went quiet. "Well, has she been?" the Doctor pressured. "She has." Konan spoke. The doctor turned towards her.

"By whom?" he asked. "Her father." she said. He nodded his head. "Do you know where he is, and why hadn't she reported him? How long has this been going on?"

"Since she was six…I…I don't know what happened to make him start abusing her, she never told me, but hopefully, when she wakes up she can tell us."

"I know…" Temari spoke up. The Doctor, Itachi and Konan turned to her. "You do? How do you know?"

Temari sighed, "Gaara went into Sakura's house, and…he found a suicide note from Sakura…he showed me and our brother Kankurou and she explained that her father started beating her after her mother died, I don't know the whole story, but that's all she wrote and that's all we know."

"I see. I will call the police department and set out an arrest warrant for him. Will someone be able to take pictures of the bruises all over her?"

Konan raised her hand. "I will. I…I was going to adopt her, but her father would never accept it, but I've always been a second mother to her, I'll do it, I just need Gaara to get out of the room long enough to do it."

Temari shook her head, "He won't move, he doesn't want to leave Sakura's side whatsoever, so it might take a lot of man force." "I can get security…" Temari shook her head. "Don't try, that'll be a bad idea…I'll try and convince him." the Doctor nodded his head.

Temari knocked on Sakura's door, Gaara's attention didn't leave Sakura, so Temari just walked in. "Gaara...the Doctor knows about...Sakura's father, he wants me to take pictures, so you need to leave..."

Gaara glared at his sister. "I'm not leaving her, you can't make me." Temari sighed, "Gaara, you need to at least turn around, I need to take off her gown and take pictures of the bruises, okay...? Then Sakura's father is going to be put in jail and everything will be okay again, I promise..."

Gaara looked at Sakura's sleeping form and then to his sister. "I'm staying in here...I'm not leaving her..." "Can you at least turn around? She'll be fine; I won't let her get hurt anymore, okay?" Gaara thought for a moment.

"Fine..." he said annoyed and then turned around while Temari pulled Sakura's hospital gown off, brought out the camera and started taking pictures of her bruises, all from her back to everywhere else she could think of.

She just hoped that he didn't do what she think he did...no one should have to go through that...no matter how cruel someone is, no one deserves to be abused in anyway, especially by their own father...

Temari just shook her head, she didn't want to think of what Sakura's father has, and may have done to Sakura, she's just happy Sakura's alive, that's all that matters right?

Once she was done, she put Sakura's gown back on, and laid her back down and pulled the covers over her. "Okay Gaara, you can turn back around now." Gaara turned back immediately, and was at Sakura's side as fast as he turned around.

"I know you care for her a lot Gaara, but you need to rest a little yourself, Sakura will be okay she's just stressed like her doctor said, she should wake up in no time."

"I want to be there when she wakes up and you can't stop me." Temari sighed, but slightly smiled, "I know how you feel Gaara, I know how you feel..." She said then walked out.

_Dream Sequence_

_Sakura's Point Of View_

"_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...you've grown so much my little princess..." 'What...who's that?' I asked myself. I turned around, but no one was there, strange..._

"_Sweetie, I miss you so much..." Okay, this was just starting to scare me. "Who are you!?" I called out. _

"_You know who I am sweetie, I've always been there with you, whether you knew it or not, and I will always be there for you my child." That's what gave me the hint._

"_Mom...? Mom?! Where are you!? I can't see you!" I cried out. "I'm here sweetie." I kept searching but I couldn't find her, what was she talking about? _

"_Where...?" just then, I could see a bright aura from in front of me, and then I started crying. "Mom...I missed you so much..." _

"_Sweetie, you have to be strong for mommy, I know what's been going on sweetie, I know it's hard, but you'll be stronger in the end, I promise."_

_I cried harder, she still wanted me to keep up with this charade? She wanted me to continue being abused?_

"_I don't want you to suffer anymore sweetie, but I know that it will all end soon enough, I can't tell you how I know, you just have to trust me. Can you do that for mommy?"_

_I wiped the tears from my eyes and nodded my head, she smiled. "That's my little girl. You've always been so strong, I'm so proud of you Sakura."_

_I went to hug her, but she had disappeared. "Mom..." I said to myself, hoping to see her again, even in the afterlife...wait. I shouldn't be talking like this, I have to be strong, for her, Akatsuki, and...for Gaara..._

_End Of Dream Sequence_

_End Of Sakura's Point Of View_

Sakura began to close her eyes to see Gaara standing over her looking down with worrying eyes, and holding onto her hand."Sakura...please wake up...I, I love you so much, please don't leave me..." she heard that Gaara was whispering and saw that he was crying...

She tried to move, but she felt paralyzed, she decided to open her eyes as much as she could, and tried to speak, no matter how hard it seemed, and proved to be.

"...G-Gaa...ra..." she said in a silent voice barely audible whatsoever, she realized that she'd need to speak louder for him to know she was awake. "Gaara..." She spoke as loud as she could, hoping he heard her.

Gaara's eyes went to Sakura's face and saw that she held a slight smile on her face. "Sakura..." he said as caressed her cheek, Sakura looked deeply into his eyes and tried to speak, but Gaara kissed her before she could say a word.

She smiled against his lips and kissed him back. He finally pulled away and saw that Sakura's cheeks were bright red and wondered if she was okay."Sakura...are you okay? Your cheeks are red, do you have a fever?" Sakura giggled a little and tried to speak again.

"I'm okay...just a bit...confused..." she said. "About what?" he asked, she looked into his eyes. "About how I feel about you..." she said silently, he nodded his head.

"How do you feel about me, Sakura?" Sakura went quiet then spoke. "I...I've never felt this way for anyone in my life Gaara, I, I'm just confused, I don't know what I'm feeling..." she said slightly ashamed of how she couldn't even know what she was feeling.

Gaara kissed her again. "Do you love me?" he asked, Sakura looked at him a bit shocked, but turned her head away a bit embarrassed, but whispered, "...yes..." he smiled. "I love you too, Sakura, I love you too..."

"Temari, how are they doing? Is Sakura awake yet?" Temari was at the door looking into the window and saw the whole thing, she smirked a little.

"They're good, and Sakura's awake, but they need some time alone, if you get what I mean." Konan looked at Temari a bit stunned, "What do you mean by that, Temari...?" Konan asked a bit angrily.

"Don't worry, they're not having sex or anything like that, Gaara just kissed her, that's all. It was so cute too." Temari giggled, then Konan joined. "My little Sakura's got her first kiss! Eee!" both the girls squealed.

Pein looked a bit annoyed though. "I don't want her with him." he said firmly, everyone looked at him. "What? Why Pein-kun?" Konan asked sadly. "Sakura really likes him, and he likes her too, they're so cute together."

"He's not good enough for her. I'm not going to let her be with someone that she doesn't deserve. She deserves better." Konan and Temari rolled their eyes, but Temari was a bit more angry.

"Just because he's not in your fucking organization doesn't mean he doesn't deserve Sakura and vice versa, Gaara loves Sakura, and Sakura probably loves him back, but just because you don't like him, you don't want her with him? That's sad, even for you." Temari said angrily.

Just then Sakura's doctor came around with a police officer right behind him, Temari decided that this wasn't the time to start a fight with the leader of Akatsuki, she knew that she had other things on her mind to worry about.

"Friends and Family of Sakura Haruno, I would like to have a word with you all please." The Police officer asked. Temari walked to him first, and was brought into a small Interrogation-like room for questioning.

"Hello, what is your name and your relation to Sakura Haruno?" he asked firstly. "Ummm, my name is Temari Sabaku, and I'm a friend of Sakura's." she answered.

"I see. Did Sakura ever confide in you that she was being abused?" Temari shook her head, "No," "Then how did you find out?" Temari sighed, "My brother told me, he said that he found a suicide note from Sakura and she explained how her father was beating her."

"Do you have that note with you right now?" Temari shook her head again. "No, my brother does though." She could see that the police officer was writing down her every word.

"Who is your brother?" he asked. "I have two, Gaara and Kankurou. Kankurou is outside her, and Gaara is with Sakura right now." "I see." Temari sighed again, "Is that all you wanted to ask?"

The police officer shook his head, "Not quite. I wanted to ask if you have witnessed any of Sakura's abuse by her father." "No I have not. Like I said, I only know about it because of my brother and the suicide note."

"Okay, I guess that you can leave now." Temari nodded her head and walked out of the door, after the police officer asked for her to bring in Konan.

"Konan, you're up." Temari shrugged as she came out of the small room. Konan gave Pein a small kiss on the lips and walked into the room. "Hello miss, have a seat if you don't mind."

Konan nodded her head and sat down. "What is it that you would like to ask me?" he smiled. "Just a few questions is all. For one, what is your name, and what is your relation to Sakura Haruno?"

"Konan and I am...well...I guess you could say I'm her surrogate mother. I watch after her as well as most of Husband's friends." he nodded his head. "I see. So, did Sakura ever speak to you about her father?"

Konan sighed but nodded her head. "Yes she did. We were so angry at first but Sakura told us to never speak of it to anyone, so we didn't." "Why did she say not to tell anyone?"

"I don't know, I guess she was just scared of her father and what he might do to her if anyone had found out and whatnot." "I see..., well how long has the abuse been going on?"

"Ever since she was about six if I remember correctly..." Konan said sadly. "Do you know why the abuse started?" Konan shook her head, "No, I really don't know. All that I know is that it started after Sakura's real mother died in a car accident when she was a little girl."

"Do you know what happened to have had her mother in a car accident while Sakura was at that age?" Konan shook her head, "No, the only one who knows is Sakura, and probably Gaara, they seem a bit close so I'm sure that Sakura or both of them could answer that."

"I see. Well, that's all for now. Could you bring in Gaara?" Konan paused for a moment, "He, kinda won't leave Sakura's room, so you'd have to go in there with them if you want to ask him questions or both of them questions."

"I guess I can do that, thank you Konan-san." "No problem." He and Konan walked out of the door and saw Temari and Pein glaring at each other with complete anger then they looked at the two.

"Guys, he's gonna go in Sakura's room to speak with Gaara and possibly Sakura. It might be a bit hard, Sakura just woke up, so I'm not sure if she'll be able to talk much."

Everyone nodded their heads and watched as the police officer walked into Sakura's room and saw Gaara and Sakura holding hands and looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

Then their attention went straight toward the police officer. "What are you doing here...?" Gaara asked and glared. "I am here to ask you two a few questions if that is alright."

Sakura nodded her head but Gaara seemed a bit resistant. "About what?" Gaara asked. "About Sakura and her father." Sakura's eyes widened and she looked down sadly.

"Don't worry Sakura, I won't push you into questions you don't want to answer." the police officer said kindly, which seemed to help a little. "What do you want to ask us?"

"Just a few questions is all. Firstly, I wanted to ask when your father started to abuse you?" Sakura sighed and looked away. "Ever since I was six...after my mother died protecting me from a truck, he's hated me ever since..."

"I see, so Gaara? When was is that you found out about Sakura's abuse?" Gaara twitched, "Hn." Sakura shook her head. "He doesn't like to talk much..."

"I see, I'm just asking to get it straight is all." "I found out when I found this note of hers' while I was searching around her house." Gaara explained as he took the note out.

"May I see it please?" Gaara shrugged, "Only if Sakura wants you to." Sakura nodded her head and Gaara gave the note to the officer. He read through it and nodded his head continuously.

"I see..., well we are going to have to keep this as evidence and your sister took pictures of Sakura's bruises correct?" Gaara nodded his head. "Would it be okay if I could your bruises Sakura?"

Sakura went silent for a moment. "I...I don't know..." Sakura said a bit uncomfortable. "It's okay if you're not okay with it, I can wait until Gaara's sister has the pictures developed, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Sakura nodded her head in thanks and smiled a little. She really didn't feel like taking her gown off to show him what her father had done to her. It was too much for her to handle.

"That's it for now I suppose, but I am going to be talking to a Judge about this, and your father is going to be put under arrest once he's found, they are looking for him right now. Your court date is to be announced." Sakura nodded her head.

"Have a good day Sakura, I hope you feel better soon by the way." the police officer said kindly, Sakura smiled in return and thanked him as he walked out of the room.

_Dream Sequence_

_Hinata's Point Of View_

_"Daddy...? What are you doing?" I asked confused by my father's actions. "Nothing sweetie, now do something for daddy okay princess?" I smiled unaware of what he was going to ask me._

_"What do you want me to do daddy?" I asked him, his expression turned sick and twisted. "Take off your shirt darling so Daddy can see." I was taken back by what he had just asked._

_"...why do you want to see me daddy? Why do you want me to take off my shirt?" I asked getting a bit scared. "I said so princess, now do what daddy says, he always knows best."_

_I wasn't sure what to think or do, but I did what he said and took off my shirt revealing my child-like form. "There daddy, I did it." he gave me another disturbing look. _

_"Good girl, now take off your pants too." I looked at him confused. "Why? Daddy you're scaring me..." he gave me a look of anger and grabbed hold of my arm tightly. _

_"I said take it off, now do what I say Hinata." I did as I was told afraid of what my dad was going to do to me. "There daddy..." I said trying not to cry, I didn't like this, not at all. _

_This felt wrong...why was my daddy acting like this? "Daddy...why are you doing this?" I asked frightened. "Because I can baby girl. You're my daughter, so I can do whatever I want with you. You're my little toy, Princess." _

_I didn't like how my dad was talking about me like that, it sounded wrong...it sounded like he wanted me or something...wait....does he? Oh, god, please no..._

_"Daddy, what are you going to do to me?" I asked fastly, he gave me another sick smirk, "I'm going to have fun Princess. And you're going to be a woman." My eyes widened and the tears started welling up in my eyes, I knew what he was planning, oh my god, why did this have to happen to me..._

_ "Come on Princess, you know you want it..." my father said as he came towards me and pulled me to the couch and got on top of me, I started sobbing as hard as I ever had, this couldn't be happening, I'm only seven..._

_My father looked at me even more twistedly, and then moved his hands to my panties and pulled them completely off making me completely naked, and I started crying harder and harder._

_"My, my, my, such a little body, you haven't even developed yet, but you'll be a woman very soon Princess, and you'll thank me." he told me, I spit in his face angrily, and then he grabbed my throat with his right hand and began choking me._

_"You ingrateful little bitch. I'm giving you something that no one else can have and you show me such disrespect, you little bitch I should just kill you now." I looked at him in horror, I didn't want to die, I wanted to live! _

_"You're lucky I won't kill you yet. I have to have my fun first." He said and then he stuck a finger inside of me, I started screaming as loud as I possibly could, hoping that someone would hear, and try to help me, but no one came, I was alone._

_He laughed at the cries I made, "Don't bother, everyone is gone for the day, no one's here to help you now." He said as he added another finger inside of me, and I kept screaming in pain._

_"Stop daddy! Stop!!!" I cried, but he didn't listen, instead he added more and more fingers just to cause me more and more pain. "I'm not going to stop until I have my fun Princess. And I have yet to begin, Sweetie, don't expect me being done anytime soon." _

_"Why are you doing this to me..." I said sobbing as he then pulled out his fingers, thinking that he was going to leave, he did what I least expected, he pulled himself into me and thrusted into me and that's when I broke, I cried as loud as I possibly could, no one cared though, no one helped me, I was all alone, and now, I'm dead..._

_End Of Dream Sequence _

_End Of Hinata's Point Of View_

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata awoke sobbing, Naruto looked at her immediately and put her in an embrace. "What's wrong Hinata? What happened?" He asked holding her tightly, hoping to stop her crying.

"It keeps coming back to haunt me...why does he have to do this to me...? Why did this happen to me?" Hinata continued sobbing, Naruto knew what she was talking about, he tried to control his anger, but he wanted her to know he wanted her to get some help.

"Hinata, I know you don't want to do it, but you need to report him...I'll be there for you baby, I love you, I'll always be there for you baby." Naruto said lovingly and rubbed her back soothingly.

Hinata's crying began to cease, and Hinata nodded her head, she knew she had to do this someday, and it's just getting too hard for her to deal with, it was complete torture to know that the one who had helped give you birth, is making your life hell, day after day...

Well, I guess that's chapter eleven. xD Sorry if it sucked, trying to get back into the writing. .-. lol. Anyways, review please and tell me your opinions and ideas! I just might use em. ;D xD That's all I guess, I'm out!

-XxMiyakaxX


	12. Guilty

Hey everyone! Miyaka again to present chapter 12! :D Lol, anyways. I'm going on vacation, so I'm not sure if this is going to be out soon or not. XD But in case it's out in two days, then I'm gonna be on vacation/hiatus, so yeah. :P I guess that's it. XD So, here's the disclaimer bitches!

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Sakura: Miyaka-chan doesn't own us, or anything in relations with us! So don't sue!**_

_**Miyaka: Thank you Sakura-chan! :D**_

_**Sakura: No problem, Miyaka-chan.**_

_**Sasuke: ...Hn...**_

_**Miyaka: Wow, Sasuke's back...lol. -evil smiles-**_

_**Sasuke: ...O.o**_

_**Sakura: Lol, nice Miya. :P**_

_**Sasuke: Why am I always being bullied? T.T**_

_**Miyaka: Because...wait...why do I hate you again? Oh yeah...-refers to chapter three. XD-**_

_**Sasuke: ...I hate you...**_

_**Miyaka: I know. :D Man...I want some chicken nuggets now...xDD**_

_**Sasuke: ...**_

_**Miyaka: Hehe...I am gonna get some chicken nuggets nao. XD In the meantime, why don't ya'll read the twelfth chapter of Hidden In The Music till I get back? :P Hehe, here ya'll go, thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Hidden In The Music**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Guilty**_

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Konan asked as she walked into Sakura's room. When she saw Gaara in her bed with her sleeping soundly she smiled and giggled a little.

"I'm so happy you found your love Sakura...you've earned it." Konan said to herself. "How are they doing Konan?" Temari asked. Konan smiled and pointed at the window. "Look for yourself.

Temari walked to the door, looked through the window and smiled. "I can't believe Gaara's in love...he's been hurt so many times, I'm so happy that Sakura was able to give him the love he deserves."

Konan nodded in response. Sasori and Deidara of course knew what was going on. Deidara thought it was the cutest thing, Sasori just smirked.

He knew that Sakura would fall for him and vice versa, he could just see those types of things. "Deidara?" "Yes, Sasori-kun, un?"

"What would you think about letting Sakura living with Gaara?" that question caught Deidara off guard.

"Why, un? Do you want her to, yeah?" Sasori shrugged. "I wouldn't mind. I just wonder if she'd want to and whatnot." Deidara smiled then kissed his boyfriend; Sasori smirked against his lips and kissed back a bit more passionately until they realized they were still in a hospital and ended the heat filled kiss.

"We'll finish this at home..." Sasori whispered in Deidara's ear hotly, Deidara blushed. "Oh Sasori-kun." Deidara giggled; Sasori continued to smirk.

"Excuse me? Are you in any way associated with Sakura Haruno?" a guy in a doctor's outfit asked Deidara and Sasori. "Why do you ask?"

"Because someone needs to pay for her hospital bill." Deidara looked at the doctor angrily. "Bill...?" the doctor backed off frightened by Deidara's tone of voice; Sasori smirked.

_**xXx**_

"Hello Hinata-san. What are you and Uzumaki doing here?" a police officer asked. Hinata turned her head so he wouldn't see her crying.

"We're here to report child abuse, sir." Naruto explained. The police officer's attention went completely to Naruto.

"What type of Abuse? Who is the victim and the perpetrator or perpetrators?" Naruto hugged Hinata.

"It's okay baby. Just tell him." Hinata wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. "Sexual abuse..." she said trying not to cry again.

"Molestation or rape?" No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't control herself. She began sobbing in Naruto's chest and spoke a soft, "Both..."

"Hinata-san...who did this?" Hinata was so chocked up, she couldn't say a word. Naruto would have to take over now.

"It...it was Hiashi...Hinata's father..." The police officer's eyes widened. "Is this some joke? I'm sure he would never do that." he replied angrily, and then Naruto glared at him as hard as he could frightening the police officer a bit.

"Why the fucking hell would we come down here to joke about something like this?!" Hinata finally gained the composure to speak.

"Ever since I was a little girl...I thought that my father loved me...but he tortures me every day and every night...he took my virginity from me when I was seven! Why would I lie about that?!" Hinata yelled with tears streaming down her face. The police officer nodded his head.

"I'll send detectives out to investigate, okay?" Hinata nodded her head Naruto smiled. He was happy that Hinata was finally getting help.

"Hinata-san?" Hinata looked up. "Yes...?" "What school are you currently attending?" Hinata nodded her head.

"Konoha High School." The officer held a look of shock on his face. "What's wrong?" He shook his head.

"You're the second abuse case from that school this week." Hinata and Naruto gasped. "Who was the first???" They both asked at the same time.

"Hmm...I'm not sure I remember the girls name...but I remember she had pink hair." Their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Sakura?!" The policemen nodded his head. "Yes, that's her name." A moment of silence occurred so Naruto broke it.

"Hinata and I have to go now...we have homework." "Okay, thank you for reporting. We'll make sure he gets what he deserves."

Hinata smiled and nodded her head. She and Naruto then walked out of the policemen's view and back to Naruto's apartment.

As they were walking they were both still shocked about Sakura. They no idea she was being abused, but that wasn't important now, they both wanted to make sure she was okay.

"You have any idea where she could be?" Hinata shook her head. "Not really...with Akatsuki yeah, but where they are, I don't know."

Naruto sighed, but gave Hinata a sweet kiss on Hinata's cheek and smiled. "I'm proud of you baby. He's finally gonna pay for what he's done."

Hinata nodded her head and put her arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer to her and smiled.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"Haruno-san, you are charged with abusing your daughter, Haruno Sakura, 15, how do you plead?" the judge asked.

He kept a simple smirk on his face. "Not guilty." he proclaimed. "I see. Well, we have evidence to prove otherwise Haruno-san."

Just then, a projector was turned on and there were several pictures of Sakura with bruises up and down her back, and on her arms.

"That doesn't prove anything. She could have been beaten up at school. You have no proof I beat her."

The judge was starting to get a little annoyed of him; he then brought in a piece of paper that was crinkled up as if it had been thrown away.

"Would you mind reading the contents of this paper aloud Haruno-san?" The judge asked as he gave the paper to the Bailiff to hand to the man on trial.

"_Dear anyone who cares," _He began gritting his teeth, he wanted to strangle that daughter of his, how dare she leave something to bring the truth out?!

"_I want to say goodbye, I'm going to a place where I'm happy, I'll be with my mom, she always made me happy, so I'll do anything it takes to get to her."_

"Do I have to read it all...?" He asked angrily. The judge nodded his head. "Yes you do. There's something I want you to see."

"_I wish you all could see what has been happening to me, but you never followed the clues, they were so clear, yet, you did nothing, nothing at all._

"_Why am I so unimportant to you all? Why am I always the victim? Is it because I'll never fight back?_

"_I can't fight back, I refuse to, because he'll hurt me, like he did when Mommy died. It was all my fault."_

Sakura's father could barely take reading the note, he didn't care for his daughter's feelings, she wasn't even his real daughter, that whore of a mother cheated on him, and conceived Sakura with another man, not _him._

"_If Mommy never died, I wouldn't be so dead. I want my mommy so bad, Daddy always hits me, and it hurts so much, and no one notices! Why do they hate me? Why am I nothing?_

"_If I died, no one would care, so why am I wasting my time writing this? I don't know anymore, I guess I think at least one person would care about me, but I guess I'm wrong, no one cares about me, because I'm weak, and I'll never be anything, like Daddy says._

"_I need to go, Daddy's home, and I don't think I can survive this time, he sounds angry, and drunk, I just hope someone comes to help me, or I'll die._

_-Sakura"_

"That's it, your honor..." He said trying to not yell as loud as possible in anger. "Okay, now can you please tell me, do you plead guilty, or innocent?"

"I'm innocent. This is a complete load of garbage. She's a little liar, she never liked me because

she knew I wasn't her real father."

The judge raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Hmm, I guess I'll have to ask Sakura herself. Bailiff, bring in Sakura Haruno please."

As the bailiff walked to the door near him, he opened it, and there appeared Sakura, with a few bruises all over herself.

"Hello Sakura. Mind to take a seat?" Sakura shook her head. "No sir, thank you." She said as she took her seat in the witness' chair.

Sakura tried to ignore the glare coming from her "father's" direction. "Sakura, can you answer us a few questions?" Sakura nodded her head.

"So, Sakura...can you tell us what your father did to you?" Sakura sighed but nodded, then began to explain.

"Ever since my mother died...he thought it was my fault, he thought I killed his wife, but she pushed me out of the way of a truck going too fast for me to realize.

"She died and ever since then...my father has hated me ever since. He...he began beating me every time I did something wrong, and it just became a routine, he'd beat me every day, every night until he felt like stopping..."

Sakura's father began to growl under his breath, his daughter was finally going to do what he thought he had prevented, she was going to make sure he never see the light of day again.

"I object! This is a complete lie! She hates me for no reason; she's trying to put me in jail for nothing!"

Sakura went quiet, then something inside of her came out, she showed anger and hurt in her eyes.

"For nothing...? You beat me...you made me feel like nothing...you tried to kill me, and yet you still say that's nothing!?"

Everyone could see that Sakura was beginning to get upset, the judge dismissed her and turned his attention back to Sakura's, "Father".

"This is pretty hard testimony Haruno-san. There are many people and a few witnesses to the abuse as well.

"I will give you one last chance to admit your guilt or you will receive life in prison without the possibility of parole. How do you plead, Haruno-san?"

"Not guilty..." he said with a sick smirk on his face. The judge nodded his head. "Get him out of here. He is not even worthy of life. You will come back in a week for your sentencing, Haruno-san."

Two policemen and the Bailiff escorted him out of the court room, and on the way, he saw Sakura on a couch looking down to the ground.

As he saw that look on her face he broke out of the policemen's and the Bailiff's grip, ran towards her, and then began choking her with a tough grip nearly breaking her trachea.

"D-daddy...s...stop...I can't breathe..." She rasped, but he ignored her pleas and continued choking her to death.

"You little bitch...I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" He yelled at her with his hands still around her throat until the policemen and bailiff pulled him off of her.

Sakura was on her hands and knees, trying to catch her breath as she looked up and saw the sick look on her father's face, he spat in her face and was dragged away.

"Sakura...are you okay?" Sakura looked up to see Gaara over her with worried eyes, she nodded her head, and tried to get up, but fell, luckily Gaara caught her before she hit the ground.

"What did he do...?" Sakura looked away, and Gaara could see the hand marks around her neck, and began get angry.

"He choked you, didn't he?" Sakura nodded her head a little. Gaara pulled her into a warm embrace and rubbed her back. "It'll be okay...don't worry about it, you're going to be safe now..."

Sakura nodded her head again and gave Gaara a peck on the cheek. He blushed a little but smiled a little, but for her, only for her.

"I love you so much..." he heard Sakura mumble under her breath, he kept his arms around her, and whispered into her ear, "I love you too...my cherry blossom."

Sakura smiled and rubbed her head against the nape of his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck as well.

"My panda bear." Sakura giggled. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow, but smirked nonetheless. "Do you want to go home now?" Sakura nodded her head.

"Can I go home with you, Gaara?" he smirked and nodded his head. "Of course." She smiled as she stood up, and grabbed hold of his hand, smiling as much as possible.

As they were walking back to Gaara's house, Gaara was a bit worried, since he lived so close to where Sakura had lived, he didn't want her to relive all those memories, he wish she'd never had to have gone through that.

"Gaara...?" Sakura tried to get his attention. "Hn...?" He looked at her; she pulled a piece of paper out from her jackets pocket.

"I...I wrote this in the hospital..." Gaara held her hand more tightly then spoke. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's a song I wrote...about my father..." Gaara nodded and noticed the sad look on Sakura's face; he cupped her face with his hand and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"It's over now baby, it'll be okay from now on, I promise." Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "I want you, and Temari-san to hear it." Gaara nodded.

"We're almost there, you can sing if for us when we get back home baby." Sakura giggled and nodded her head smiling.

Gaara kept his arm around Sakura's waist and held her close to him, he didn't want to let go of her, she was finally his, and he wasn't going to let her get away from him.

Once they got back, the lights were off, and everything seemed silent. Then as they turned on the lights..."Surprise Sakura-chan!!!" Everyone yelled.

Sakura was taken away with all the decorations, this was for her? "W-what? What is all this guys?"

"This is a party for you Sakura-chan, yeah!" Deidara said happily while holding Sasori's hand still and Sasori smirked and nodded his head.

"Aww, thank you guys so much! You didn't have to do this for me!" Sakura said trying not to cry. "Sakura-chan, don't cry.

"Tobi doesn't like Sakura-chan to cry. Tobi like Sakura-chan happy and helping him take over the world." Tobi said happily but out came out in a kind of psychotic way, making everyone give him a weird stare.

"...Why is everyone staring at Tobi now? Sakuraaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaannnnnnnnn." Tobi whined, Sakura laughed.

"Everyone came? And you knew about this didn't you Gaara?" Sakura asked and pouted, Gaara just smirked.

Just then, two people Sakura would have never guessed to be there... "Naruto...? Hinata...? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Hey, Sakura-chan...we came to see if you were okay, we heard about...your father, and we wanted to let you know we'll be here for you." Naruto said genuinely, Sakura gave him a soft smile then looked at Hinata; she automatically knew there was something wrong with her.

"Hinata-chan? A-are you okay? You don't look so good..." Sakura asked worriedly. Hinata just shook her head, and wiped a couple tears from her eyes that barely came out. "I...I don't want to talk about it."

Sakura had a feeling she knew, but she was afraid to ask. "Did someone...hurt you...?" She asked quietly, Hinata said nothing.

"You don't have to tell me Hinata...I just wanted to help..." Hinata whispered into Sakura's ear. "I'll tell you in secret...but don't tell anyone else please..."

Sakura nodded her head and walked into another room with just Hinata, leaving everyone else at the party.

As Hinata made sure the door was locked, she broke out crying. Sakura ran over to her and held her close. "What happened...?"

"My father...he's abused me...he's molested me...he's raped me...and when I heard that you were abused too...I just couldn't handle it...no one should have to go through this, I wish I didn't, and I wish you didn't have to go through it either, I just want to know why we had to go through this..."

Sakura kept holding Hinata closing and tighter, she felt an angry being come over her. "I won't let him touch you again...I promise that, I'll put myself in your shoes before he dare try anything ever again...and if he does...I'll kill him."

Hinata sobbed even harder, Sakura barely knew her, yet she'd give her own life for her's. Why would she do that? After all she's been through, wouldn't she want to forget it? Why would she put herself back in hell for her? They weren't even considered friends...

"Why...why would you do this for me?" Hinata asked with tears streaming down her face. "Because...people like us...we have to stick together...it'll only make us stronger in the end, we'll survive."

Hinata sobbed even harder, she's never had a friend like this, the closest she's ever had was Naruto, he was her boyfriend, he'd never been through the kind of thing that Sakura and she had gone through, except the fact he was given up for adoption, after both his parents were killed in an explosion.

"Come on Hinata...let's go back to the party. I have something that'll cheer you up." Sakura smiled and wiped Hinata's tears away and picked her from the ground and walked back outside.

"Hey guys, we're back." Sakura said cheerfully with a smiling Hinata as well. "Sakura, are you going to show everyone what you wrote?" Gaara brought up, Sakura smirked and nodded her head.

"Alright guys...I wrote this in the Hospital...this is for all the ones like me..."

Gaara handed her a microphone and then Sakura handed Hinata the paper as she brought her on the mini stage as well.

"Just go along with it. I know you can do it Hinata."

(Italics are Sakura, Underline is Hinata. Italics and Underline are both)

"_Once upon a time, there was a girl...in her early years she had to learn...how to grow up in a war that she called home, never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm."_

"Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face, every time my father's fist put her in her place...Hearing all the yelling, I would cry up in my room, hoping it would be over soon."

"_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same. And I still remember how you kept me so afraid. Strength is my mother for all the love she gave. Every morning that I wake, I look back to yesterday...And I'm Okay..."_

Everyone looked at both Hinata and Sakura in awe, Gaara and Naruto knew the meaning behind the song, and knew exactly why Sakura had wanted Hinata to sing as well. They both knew that Sakura and Hinata were going to be very close from now on.

"_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt. When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built. Shadows stir at night, through a crack in the door."_

"The echo of a broken child screaming 'please no more'. Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done. To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on."

"_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same. And I still remember how you kept me so afraid. Strength is my mother for all the love she gave. Every morning that I wake, I look back to yesterday..."_

"_It's not so easy to forget, all the lines you left along her neck. When I was thrown against cold stairs, and every day, I'm afraid to come home, in fear of what I might see there..."_

"_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same. And I still remember how you kept me so afraid. Strength is my mother for all the love you gave. Every morning that I wake, I look back to yesterday...And I'm Okay...I'm Okay..."_

Everyone clapped for Hinata and Sakura, Hinata was trying her hardest not to cry, but gave Sakura the biggest hug she'd given anyone. "Thank you Sakura..." She whispered, Sakura smiled and just nodded her head.

"Woot! Go Hinata-chan! And Sakura-chan! You guys rock! Well...you girls rock! Hehe." Naruto said hyperly, Hinata just giggled.

Gaara walked up to Sakura, and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around her neck and deepened the kiss; she could feel Gaara smirk against her lips.

After realizing people were there, Sakura broke the kiss and blushed. Gaara just kept his smirk on his face.

"Heh, he's my cousin for sure. He doesn't care where the hell he is, he's gonna kiss the one he loves where-ever he wants." Sasori said with a smirk. Deidara rolled his eyes but kept holding Sasori's hand.

_**xXx**_

A shadowy figure stood outside the window looking at the pink haired female, he smirked. "It's not over yet...Cherry Blossom." and with that he disappeared.

Oooooooooooh, cliffy. ;) Hehe, how'd ya'll like the chapter? :heart: hehe. Btw, I do not own the song that Hinata and Sakura sung. It is "I'm Ok." by Christina Aguilera, so don't sue me I'm poor. XD Anyways...hmm. Oh yeah! I got the song suggestion from Broken . Confused . Lost . Angel. !(Without spaces it won't let me do it any other way...O.o):D Btw, I want you guys to give your honest opinions. Do you think I should continue on making my disclaimers like that or would you rather me just say, "I don't own Naruto!" and leave it at that? I received a well, Idk if I would call it a complaint but maybe a suggestion that I should just do that since it'd be better that way, so would it? Anyways, I think that next chapter will be the last chapter of Hidden In the Music! D: So...BRING ON YOUR DAMN TITLES PEOPLE! DX Hehe. Or just wait for other people and you can vote. :D Hehe. Titles so far.

Hidden In The Past

My Scars Are Forever Hidden

I decided that I want ya'll to start voting...NOW!!! Because I'm so pumped up and I want to start working on the sequel already so yeah. Dx Vote vote vote!!! O.O That's it for now, ja ne!

-XxMiyakaxX


	13. I Love You

(Date the chapter was being first made: August 10, 2009) Oi! Hey guys, Miyaka here to present chapter 13 of Hidden In The Music! :D Teehee, I'm guessing ya'll liked the last chapter, so I'm gonna start working on this one right now. :P Hehe. I'm going to from now on Date my chapters so I remember when I update. :P Lol. Anyways, here is the disclaimer!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I'd beat Sasuke so bad...wait...I can't! D':**_

_**Sakura: Why??? D:**_

_**Sasuke: HOLY SHIT! THERE IS A GOD!!! -gets on knees and starts praying-**_

_**Miyaka: Miyaka-chan's boyfriend acts like Sasuke, and basically is completely like Sasuke, so It'd be like beating up him...;.;**_

_**Sakura: ...wow...**_

_**Sasuke: FINALLY! Wait...if you hate me then how do you have a boyfriend like me?**_

_**Miyaka: ...Okay he slips me some tongue sheesh. XP XD Jk jk. I just love him hehe. :D He makes me feel beautiful. x3**_

_**Sasuke/Sakura: …**_

_**Miyaka: Hehe...now, to the chapter! Btw, this is the LAST chapter before the sequel guys! SO VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!**_

**1 Hidden In The Past **

** 8 » 42% **

**2 My Scars Are Forever Hidden **

** 2 » 10% **

**3 Hidden Behind A Mask **

** 2 » 10% **

**4 Life's Not Always Butterflies And Rainbows **

** 1 » 5% **

**5 The Haunting Past **

** 1 » 5% **

**6 Sometimes Pain Can Hide Behind A Mask **

** 1 » 5% **

**7 Love Takes The Place Of Pain **

** 1 » 5% **

**8 Kisses Of Pain **

** 1 » 5% **

**9 Please No More Tears **

** 1 » 5% **

**10 A Father's Violence For A Child **

** 1 » 5% **

_**Hidden In The Past is the Winner!!! :D (Btw, I have a present for a certain reviewer somewhat near the end of the chappie. ;D Hope ya'll like it as well!)**_

_**Hidden In The Music**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**I Love You.**_

"Welcome back, Sakura! We have missed you so much. Haven't we class?" There were a few whispers, but no one really welcomed Sakura back.

She shrugged, she didn't care anyways, she was just happy that she wouldn't have to be in fear anymore, and she can be herself again.

She then sat down in her seat as she watched Kakashi write an equation on the board. "Okay class. X plus 3 equals five. What is x?"

Sakura kinda chuckled to herself, it was a pretty simple equation. "X equals 2." She said aloud confidently. Everyone looked at her shocked, they had never heard her as loud as they did just then.

"You're correct, Sakura. Good job." Kakashi gave her a warm smile and continued on to the lesson. She heard many people in front of her snickering and talking badly about her.

She just ignored them, she didn't care what they thought of her, so she didn't feel as if she had to get riled up over nothing.

"You think you're so smart, but you're not. You pathetic little bitch." Sakura turned around to see Ino glaring at her as hard as possible.

"Ino, I really don't care what you think of me. I used to, but I don't anymore. So I suggest you grow the fuck up and leave me alone."

Ino glared even harder, Sakura wasn't supposed to be defending herself like this. "Shut up you pink haired freak!" Ino snarled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ino, I honestly do not feel like dealing with your bullshit. If you seriously think that I'm going to deal with it like I used to, then you're gladly mistaken. So leave me the HELL alone before I _make_ you."

Ino became even angrier, she then saw Sasuke give her a slight smirk. "Sakura." he called for her. "What Sasuke? Are you going to bitch and make me feel guilty and cry? Because that's not gonna happen, so get the stick out of your ass and stop picking on people smaller than you, you just might get your ass kicked in the end."

Sasuke began glaring at her now. Gaara saw how Sakura was acting, he smirked. He knew she had it in her all along, she just needed that bastard of a father out of her life to let it go.

"Now listen here, you little _bitch," _Sasuke growled as he grabbed hold of Sakura's wrist, she winced a little. "You don't talk to me or Ino like that. You will listen to us, and shut your big mouth and do what we say, got it?"

Sakura glared at Sasuke, and then spat in his face making him let go. "Don't you _ever _put your fucking hands on me again..."

"Is something going on back there?" Kakashi called out, Sakura shook her head. "No Kakashi-sensei. Nothing at all."

Kakashi nodded his head and continued teaching, not thinking anything else of it. Sakura sighed. Just then, Naruto rushed into the room, panting heavily.

"Sorry I'm late Kakashi-sensei! I, uhh...ran into bad traffic, yeah!" Naruto said and grinned sheepishly. Kakashi sighed but nodded his head.

"That's your eighth tardy Naruto...eh whatever, just sit down." Naruto said a silent 'woot' and sat down three chairs to the left of Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispered towards her. She gave him a slight smile and wave. "Hey Naruto. Why you late this time?"

Naruto grinned. "I was with Hinata-chan and we slept together last night at my apartment, and..." Sakura hit Naruto upside the head to make him stop.

"Gaah, Sakura-chan! Why did you hit me?" Naruto pouted, Sakura gave a small giggle. "Because I don't want to know what you and your girlfriend do in bed, okay?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head laughing nervously and nodded his head, "Alright Sakura-chan! Anyways...what were you talking to Sasuke-teme and Ino-pig about?"

Sakura sighed, "Nothing really, they're just trying to bully me like they used to, but I told them I'm not gonna take it like I used to, so yeah."

Naruto grinned, "Good, Sakura-chan! You know I can beat 'em up for you too." Naruto smirked a little, Sakura laughed.

"No, it's fine Naruto. If anyone's gonna fight my battles, it's gonna be me." Naruto gave her a grin, he was happy that Sakura had changed so dramatically only after one thing, then again, her father was the only thing that had been holding her back all this time.

"Naruto, what is x?"

Naruto looked away to Kakashi and sweat dropped, "Ummm...what was the question?" Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. Kakashi sighed,

"X plus 25 equals 43. What is x?" Naruto looked towards Sakura with a cheesy grin, Sakura sighed, but whispered the answer in his ear.

"X equals 18, dattebayo!" Naruto hollered. Kakashi smiled. "Good, Naruto. That's correct."

"Oh yeah! I'm awesome!" Naruto gloated, Sakura just laughed to herself. Sasuke just glared at Sakura back, he hated her, he wanted her to suffer...how dare she talk to him the way she did!?

"Oh Sasuke-kun...don't worry about that bitch...she won't do anything, she's just acting all tough but she's still the little cry baby we always knew..." Ino whispered from behind into Sasuke's ear with a bit of a lusty tone.

Sasuke smirked and nodded his head. "Ino...I want you to try and fight her after school...show her who's boss, got it?"

Ino looked at him a bit shocked and secretly frightened, but she nodded her head. "Okay Sasuke-kun. I love you."

After class, Naruto and Sakura walked out of the room to see Hinata with a smile on her face. "Hey Sakura-chan. How was everything? Was anyone mean?"

Sakura shrugged; "Just Sasuke and Ino, but hey? They're always bitches and bastards. I dealt with it. Like I should have done a long time ago."

Naruto nodded his head. "I understand, Sakura-chan. Well...what are you going to do now?" "Well...I don't-"

Just then, Sakura felt a hand being placed on her shoulder roughly and felt her body turning around. She looked through the corner of her eye and saw Ino with a fist being rounded up about to hit her, Sakura ducked immediately, and then punched Ino in the stomach.

"B-bitch!" Ino gasped grabbing onto her stomach in pain while she dropped to her knees. "I may have admired you before, Ino...and I may have been weaker than you in the past, but now...you're the one who's weak. Not me."

Ino stood up and then started charging towards Sakura then took out a knife and then stabbed Sakura in the chest with a smirk on her face.

"Who's weak now...forehead girl!" Naruto looked at Ino with anger and then to Sakura. She was bleeding badly, but Sakura gave a smile and then tore the knife out from her chest.

Naruto was silent, he didn't know what to say..."S-Sakura-chan!? Are you okay!?" Sakura coughed up a little blood but nodded her head.

"Gaara, I just wanted to tell you I've been happy with your progress you've been making. You're finally doing your work, is there any reason to this?" Kakashi asked, Gaara just smirked.

"Hn."

"Who's weak now...forehead girl!?" Gaara heard from out the classroom, he ran out as quickly as possible to see a knife plunged in Sakura's chest with blood pouring out.

Gaara's eyes widened and then turned bloodshot. He will kill Ino. He will not let anyone hurt his Sakura again, they will die...! They will all die!

_'Come on, Gaara...grab that little bitch by the pony tail and snap her neck...you know you want to...look at what she did to **your** Sakura...' spoke a voice inside of Gaara's mind._

"_She will die...No one will hurt my little Sakura ever again...not like before..." _Gaara said to himself to his alternate personality in his mind.

As Gaara walked out of the room, behind him was Sasuke, smirking to himself. "Heh, didn't know she had the guts."

When Gaara got into the hallway, people were yelling, 'fight, fight, fight!', his anger escalated, he wanted Sakura out of this situation, and out of it now.

"Heh," he heard Sakura say to herself. "I've been through so much shit, Ino...", Sakura looked into Ino's eyes with a bit of a smirk and creepily.

"This is nothing compared to what pain I've experienced...!" Sakura dropped the knife to the ground and laughed to herself.

"You're really pathetic...Ino..., I can't believe you're so gullible to not know that Sasuke's been fucking Karin and practically everyone else...You've just ruined your fucking life, you stupid bitch..."

Sakura's legs began getting weak and Ino's face dropped. She realized that Sakura was right...Sasuke had manipulated her, and now...she just stabbed her only real friend...

She immediately dropped to the floor and began sobbing to herself. "I'm so sorry...Sakura, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I, I...! I don't know what to do...you were my only real friend, I'm so sorry!!!"

Sakura coughed up some more blood and then her vision became nothing and passed out. Gaara ran to Sakura's side as fast as he could and held her against him tightly then glanced up to Ino glaring at her in anger.

Gaara's anger then resided slightly, he knew Sakura wouldn't want him to be mad at Ino after all... "Heh...I didn't think she'd really do it. That dumb little bitch." Gaara turned around to see Sasuke chuckling to himself.

"You sick son of a bitch...!" Gaara yelled up to Sasuke; eyes full of hatred and angry, while holding Sakura in his arms.

"What are you going to do, _outsider?_" Sasuke taunted. He knew that Gaara wasn't going to do anything, he knew Gaara wasn't going to leave Sakura's side, not even to kick his ass. His plan went perfectly.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around to see Naruto, "What, dobe?" before he knew it, Naruto's fist made contact to his face, and blood started falling out from his eyes.

"Bastard!!!" Sasuke yelled in pain grabbing onto his face, Naruto just smirked and licked the blood off his knuckles.

"Didn't think I'd do it either, huh Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto said sadistically. Hinata stood there in horror of all the blood, she never knew Naruto could cause this much harm to anyone, and she never thought that ANYONE could do something like this to Sakura or to Ino...but she was wrong.

"Naruto...! I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled as he stood up and charged at Naruto; eyes full of anger. Naruto tried to dodge but Sasuke caught hold of his shirt sleeve and upper-cutted Naruto in the chin.

Naruto stepped back and wiped the blood from his mouth and then began glaring at Sasuke and then laughed to himself.

"You think that hurt...teme?!" Naruto speared him and cradled his hips punching Sasuke full force, not completely looking and accidentally punched the ground when Sasuke rolled over on top of Naruto and started choking him.

"Naruto...!" Gaara yelled out to him and Hinata stood in horror...there was nothing she could do...like always... "N...Naruto-kun..."

"Heh...you think you could beat me...dobe!?" Sasuke taunted maliciously. Naruto's face began turning red and then purple...

"STOP!!!" Sasuke turned around and saw Hinata with a gun in her hands and turns streaming down her face. "Let him go...or I'll kill you...!" She exclaimed sobbing uncontrollably.

"H-Hinata...don't...! I...I'll get out..." Naruto exclaimed exasperated, but Hinata pointed the gun at Sasuke, he with his eyes wide opened; Hinata closed her eyes and one last tear fear as the gun shot rang throughout...

"Sakura...Sakura? Are you awake? Class is over." Gaara shook Sakura awake. "Sleep well baby?" Gaara smirked a little.

Sakura stretched out her arms and made a small yawn that slightly sounded like a moan; Gaara noticed this and smirked some more.

"I wonder what you were dreaming about...mind to tell me?" Sakura made another small yawn and rubbed her eyes a little.

"It...was a strange dream...Ino stabbed me and then Naruto and Sasuke got in a fight and then Hinata shot Sasuke...and, and...it was just weird..."

Gaara kissed Sakura sweetly. "Well, it's over now baby. Don't worry about it, Hinata shoot Sasuke? That's nearly impossible for her to even think about doing such a thing."

Sakura shrugged a little and then kissed Gaara a little and started to add a little tongue. Gaara smirked a little and picked her up from her seat and started making out with passion.

Sakura giggled and broke the kiss. "Kakashi-sensei is still in here Gaara." Gaara gave a manly pout and whispered a 'damn'.

"Oh, don't mind me. Go on both of you." Kakashi said extremely calm. Sakura looked at him a little weird and then shrugged.

"Come on Gaara...lets go somewhere." Sakura grabbed onto Gaara's hand and guided him out the room. Gaara chuckled a little and followed along. Kakashi smiled to himself and then began to reminisce.

"Ahh...Sakura...you've grown so much. I remember when you were a little girl..., you look so much like your mother at your age.

"I'm so glad that you've finally found the one who makes you most happy...maybe...maybe one day I'll be able to tell you the truth..."

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Guess what?" Hinata ran up to Sakura in the hallway. "What Hina-chan?" "Ino walked in on Sasuke and Karin last night! Ino is like a wreck now!"

Sakura went silent for a moment and then started running towards the girl's room and entered there. Seeing Karin and her group and Ino there, she hid behind a wall to watch closely.

"Hah, I can't believe that Sasuke even kept you around for as long as he did...my hair is so much prettier than yours."

"Leave me alone Karin...I get it...you and Sasuke are together now, now leave me alone! I don't care about him anymore!" Ino yelled at Karin with tears falling from her face.

Karin laughed and two of her friends held Ino's arms to hold her back. "What the hell are you trying to do...!?" Karin and her friends laughed.

"Not a thing...Ino." Karin said while taking a pair of scissors out of her purse. Ino's eyes began widen and she cried harder and louder.

"No...don't please!!!" She sobbed. "Forehead girl did the same thing...who knows, maybe you'll get a nice haircut too...if you're lucky."

Karin grabbed onto Ino's ponytail and then positioned the scissors to cut it all off until Sakura finally came out of hiding and glared at Karin.

"Leave her alone you whore..." Sakura said angrily. Karin, her friends, and Ino looked at Sakura in shock. Karin glared at her.

"What are you doing here forehead girl!?" She barked. "Something I should have done a long time ago, you filthy bitch...!" Sakura yelled before running and knocking Karin down and the scissors to the floor.

"What the hell!? Get off you pink headed bitch!" Karin yelled and rolled her onto her back and punched Sakura a couple times.

Sakura knew what she had to do..., she hadn't done this is years...but she knew this was the time. As Karin continued punching her as hard and fast as she could, Sakura reached out her arm and then put one hand on Karin's throat and began choking her.

"If you think your little pussy punches hurt...then you _must_ be stupid...now I suggest getting the fuck off of me before I break your pretty little neck..."

Ino couldn't believe her eyes...she had bullied Sakura for so long...and in the end...Sakura was her only true friend...she's the only one who would stand up for her, protect her...

Ino elbowed both of Karin's friends in the stomach and then pulled Karin off of Sakura and upward then began to pull her hair and bash her head into the wall of the bathroom.

"Leave my friend alone you bitch!!!" Karin was shocked as were her friends, but Sakura gave a small smile at Ino and she smiled back.

"Hey! Break it up!" Shizune and Tsunade came rushing in the girl's room to get Ino off of Karin and get them both away from each other. Ino picked up the scissors that Karin was about to cut her hair with and did the unbelievable.

She cut her infamous pony tail and her hair fell on the floor of the girl's room. Sakura looked at her, and Ino gave her a grin.

"It's for you, Sakura. You...you made me realize that I've been lying to myself...that I've been faking this whole thing...I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you these past years, I, I just wanted to fit in..."

Sakura shook her head and hugged Ino. "Don't worry...I understand, Ino..." Sakura and Ino began tearing up and then broke the hug and walked out the bathroom together hand in hand.

"Sakura...? Ino?!" Gaara asked shocked. What the hell was going on? "Gaara-kun...I think I just got my best friend back."

Gaara shrugged but knew that Ino must have done something extraordinary to have made Sakura change her mind about her, so he didn't ask any questions.

"Sakura...I want to show you something tonight..." Gaara whispered in his girlfriend's ear, she nodded. "Okay Gaara-kun."

"Ino?" "Yeah, Sakura?" Ino answered. "What ever did happen between your parents...?" Ino sighed. "Mom committed suicide and then dad married this bitch...I hate her so much."

"Ohh...why did she...?" Ino shrugged. "No one knows...my cousins said that my mom was crazy or that she thought my dad was cheating or something. But no one really knows why..."

"I'm sorry..." Sakura hugged her; she hugged back. "Don't worry. I've gotten over it. It was years ago, I'm fine with it now."

"If you're sure...anyways; Do you want to go with me and Gaara to talk with Hinata?" Ino groaned. "I'd love to...but she might try and beat the living shit out of me again...ugh."

"You too got in a fight...?" Ino nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, awhile ago. Maybe I can tell her I'm sorry, I did say some horrible things..."

"I think Hinata will forgive you. She's really kind-hearted. She won't hold a grudge for too terribly long." "I hope so..."

_**xXx**_

"Hey, Hinata-chan! We're here, and I have someone who wants to talk to you." Sakura said walking through the door of Naruto's apartment.

"Really...who...?" Hinata said walking from the hallway and then stopped once she saw Ino standing at the door.

"What does _she_ want?" Hinata asked angrily. "I want to tell you...I'm sorry about the other day. Me and Sakura worked our differences just today...and well...I realized I was being a bitch, I guess I've just been trying to fit in with everyone else that I lost who I used to be."

"Sakura...is she for real...?" Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "Yep. She helped me with my first fight." Hinata nearly choked on her own saliva. "F-fight? With who?"

"Karin." they both said in sync. "Wow...and you two aren't in trouble?" Sakura laughed. "Funny thing actually...they let us walk away. I guess they don't care or knew it was going to happen anyways. Or maybe they do have cameras in the bathrooms...ewww..."

Hinata laughed a little and then walked over to Ino and held out her hand. "If you can forgive her, then so can I." Ino smiled and shook Hinata's hand and gave her a friendly hug as well.

Naruto came out and gave Gaara a 'WTF?' face. Gaara shrugged. He would rather not bother with this. He had something better on his mind.

Just then the telephone rang. Hinata ran to pick it up; it was from a town police officer. "Hello, is Hyuuga Hinata present?"

"Yes...this is her. What do you need me for?" "Well, we've built up the evidence against your father, and well...it's been proven that you are not his only victim.

"He had raped several women in the past. One was named Yamanaka Inori, and the other was from years ago, I think before you were born. Let me see the name...hmm...oh, Haruno Cho. I think that both cases were undergo investigation until they both passed."

Hinata resisted the urge to cry and Sakura noticed this as did all the others.

"What...what is he saying?!" Hinata hung up the phone and began to cry. "My father...he...he..." She couldn't say it, the tears overwhelmed her.

Sakura ran to her side and held her closely. "He raped your mother...and Ino's..." Sakura's eyes widened and began watering...

"...That bastard...I'll kill him...I'll kill him!" Sakura cried hysterically. Gaara was terrified of what Hinata had told him, he knew it had something to do with her family.

He bent down and held Sakura against his chest and tried soothing her to stop her crying. "What...what happened...?" Ino asked clueless.

"My father...is a rapist, Ino..." Ino looked down sadly. "I'm...sorry Hinata..." "No, Ino...I'm sorry..." Ino looked down to Hinata and saw the tears still flowing from her eyes.

"He raped your mother, Ino-chan..." Ino stood there blank. Finally realizing what Hinata had said, she blacked out.

After an hour of trying to help Ino regain consciousness, she finally awoke crying. "That's why...that's why my mother committed suicide...that's why my father had to marry that bitch! That's why I have to be the perfect little daughter!" She sobbed continuously.

This went on for hours...nonstop, until they were assured that this _man_ was behind bars. Then came a knock at Naruto's door. He decided to get up to answer it.

"Hello, Naruto. Nice seeing you here now is it?" "Eh? Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" Kakashi sighed.

"May I come in? I'm sure that Sakura is in there, and I need to tell her something...very important..." "Umm... Okay. Sakura, Kakashi-sensei says he needs to talk to you."

Naruto allowed him entrance and Sakura wiped her eyes as did all the girls and regained their composure. "Yes...Kakashi-sensei?"

"You might want to sit down, Sakura." She sat down on the couch with Gaara on her side holding onto her waist and Ino and Hinata sitting on the other end with Naruto.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei...what's so important...?" She asked a second time. "Well...Sakura...I need to talk to you about your mother."

"What about my mother?" She said a little defensively, she had no clue what he wanted to say. "She was an amazing person and she loved you very much. She loved your father endlessly and as did he.

"Your mother was very shy at your age too, she didn't have any friends. She was picked on a lot." "Like me..."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Very much like you. But...she had me. She and I were extremely close, until she met your father though. He treated her the way that she'd always dreamt about. She loved him."

"Get to the point Kakashi...why are you here? I'm sure you're not here to tell me about my parent's past..." Kakashi sighed but nodded his head.

He brought a folded paper from out of his pocket and gave it to Sakura. "Your mother wanted me to give this to you. It explains everything."

"..." Sakura said nothing but opened the crumpled paper and began to read the words from her mother, she hoped that she wouldn't cry.

"_Dear, Sakura_

_Hey baby girl. If you're getting this letter then, you must be old enough to know the truth. About me and your father._

_We were in love, we always were. When we both graduated we started trying for a child. We weren't having any luck for years._

_We had tried going to the doctor and taking fertility mumbo jumbo but none of it would work. Your father and I never quit though, well, until a horrible event happened._

_When I was going shopping I was kidnapped and raped by a horrible man. His name was Hiashi Hyuuga."_

Sakura felt the tears falling down from her eyes. Gaara just held her close to him and kissed her neck and then whispered into her ear, "It'll be okay baby...I love you." Sakura wiped the tears off and continued reading.

"_But after that incident I conceived. Your father and I were so happy but then, I remembered that it could have been Hiashi's. I ordered a blood test and it came out that your father was Hiashi._

_Your unbiological father was enraged afterwards. I tried to tell him that I was raped but he didn't believe in the thing. He thinks if I really were raped then I would have had bruises and whatnot. _

_The thing is...I was afraid. I didn't want to tell anyone. I told the only other person I know who would be there for me; Kakashi Hatake._

_He was my best friend growing up, he was always there for me and I was there for him. Everytime I was bullied he'd protect me like he was my brother._

_He cared for me so much, he had his parents adopt me. Your grandparents were drug addicts, I didn't want you exposed to that, and they wouldn't be there for you anyways._

_I just wanted to let you know the truth...and that I love you. Never be afraid of loving anyone, even your my husband. He still loves you whether you think so or not. Please take care of yourself baby girl. I love you._

_ Signed,_

_ Your Mommy._

"Gaara..." Sakura said teary eyed. "It's okay baby..." He kissed her sweetly and she kissed back.

"Kakashi...you're my uncle?" He smiled and nodded his head. "More like step uncle, but yes." Everyone went quiet.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Kakashi sighed. "I honestly don't know...I suppose I was waiting for Sakura to finally open up to share this news to her."

"I think it's time for me to go home guys...my dad will be ticked when I get there though..." Sakura looked to Ino.

"Why, Ino?" She sighed. "My dad married Karin's mom." Everyone had a 'wtf' look on their faces. "What was he thinking...?"

"I think that he was just desperate and thought I'd need a mother as soon as possible, so he chose her. I tried to tell him no, but he didn't listen to me. And ever since they did get married I had to be as nice to Karin as possible or I'd get in trouble, and I really didn't want that..."

"I really have to go now guys, I'll talk to you later." They all nodded their heads and watched the blonde leave. "Gaara-kun...?

"Yeah?" he answered. "I'm sleepy...can we go home?" Gaara nodded his head and then picked her up bridal style.

"Okay baby." He said smirking; she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest and started sleeping.

"Hey Gaara, make sure she sleeps fine tonight. Okay?" Kakashi asked. Gaara nodded his head. "I will."

_**xXx**_

"What the hell do you think you were doing standing up for some girl against your sister!? Are you daft!? You imbecile!" Inoichi yelled harshly at his daughter.

Ino looked down and held in the tears daring to fall, but she wouldn't cry in front of them, she couldn't. "I can't believe you would do this to your own family! You waste of skin!"

"I know father...I know." Ino said quietly. Her father looked at her in disgust. "You don't even deserve life! You pathetic bitch! You are supposed to stand up for family not trash! Do you know how much trouble you have caused this family!?"

"Yes I do father." She said simply and sighed."Then why did you do this!? Why!" "I don't know father...Karin deserved it, she was trying to cut my hair..."

"She said she didn't, she said that you told her that you wanted a hair cut and before she was going to cut it that Sakura bitch pushed her down and you cut it yourself!"

"I did cut my hair because I wanted to, but she was trying to cut it herself! I didn't want her to and she was trying to hurt me and Sakura! And Sakura isn't trash or a bitch, that stupid hoe of a step-daughter is!"

He slapped her across the face. "Don't call your sister a hoe when you were the one standing up for the true hoe!" He yelled at her angrily.

Ino glared at her father. "I'm tired of this dad...I'm sick and fucking tired of you standing up for them! They weren't there for you when mom died! And they're not there for you now! They're only using us for money!"

"Stop spreading your lies! They love us very much and you go and betray them!" "I'm not lying! That whore's mother is the reason our money goes missing! She spends it on herself and her slut of a daughter...they don't care about anyone but themselves!"

"Shut up Ino! I don't believe any of this nonsense! Go to your room and don't even think about going anymore for a month!"

"I'll go where-ever I please! I am not staying in a house with a bitch I hate! I'm glad I almost killed her! She deserved everything she got! I could care less if she died!"

"Ino! Shut your filthy mouth this instance! They have done much for us! Be grateful for the ones you have or you'll lose them all!"

"I'd be grateful if I did lose them and if you're going to stand by them and not mine I'll be grateful to lose you too then! I'd rather have a father who cared about what I said than one who would be used by some ungrateful whore!"

"If you think that way you can get out of my house for good! Leave you ingrate! I don't want to see your face around this house until you can learn to be happy for everything you have! And you know what Ms. Bitch, give me your cell phone! You don't deserve it since you said you'd be grateful if you lost the one who gave it to you!"

"Fine! I don't need it anymore anyways! I don't need _you_ anymore!" Ino through her cell phone at her father violently and stormed out of their house with angry tears streaming down her face.

_**xXx**_

"Stupid father...stupid Karin...stupid family...!" Ino said to herself while walking through the park at night, she was going to go to Naruto's house, but she had lost her way.

"Where are they again...damnit, I don't know where I'm going! I'm screwed! Maybe I should have kept my cell...I'm such an idiot!" She yelled at herself.

"Hello there beautiful. Need any help?" Ino ran into the mysterious person. "W-who are you?!" She asked frightened.

"Don't worry. I'm a new student at Konoha High. Do you need help?" Ino looked up to see the man's face and saw how pale it was.

"Umm...I'm just trying to find someone. What's your name by the way...?" He smiled. "I'm Sai. What's your name beautiful?"

Ino blushed, "My name is Ino." "Would it be fine if I called you beautiful instead?" He asked with a smile. She blushed again. "O-of course it would be. If you really want to."

"Okay. Need some help out of here?" Ino nodded her head. "Yes please." He smiled again and grabbed onto her arm and began walking her through the park.

Ino looked the opposite side of Sai and tried to get rid of her blush. "Are you okay beautiful? You seem a bit distracted. Is it something I said?"

Ino shook her head and continued trying to hide her blush. "No, no. I'm fine, I'm just thinking. It's nothing really."

"If you're sure beautiful." Ino flashed a slight smile to Sai and held his arm comfortingly. "You're really nice, Sai...why is that?"

"Because, if I be nice to a beautiful girl then I feel that she'll want to be friends." Ino giggled and then stopped. "Sai...I think I'd like something better than friendship with you."

Sai looked at Ino puzzled. "Like wha-" before he could finish his sentence, Ino got on her tippy toes and kissed Sai gently on the lips.

Sai blushed as did Ino. "Sorry if that was uncalled for, I guess that you just seemed nice and, well..." Sai bent down a little and kissed Ino back.

"Don't worry about it beautiful. I liked it very much. Would you mind being my girlfriend?" Ino blushed and began stuttering.

"Uh...Umm, I-I don't know...we just met...b-but, you seem nice...okay. I accept." Sai smiled and kissed her again. "Thank you beautiful. May I ask were you were going exactly and why?"

Ino sighed a little. "My dad and I got in a fight so I was going to go to a friend's house to stay the night but I can't really remember where they live..."

"Maybe you can stay the night with me and show me around the High School in the morning. Would you be okay with that beautiful?"

"Of course I would be, Sai. That's so nice of you...thanks." She giggled and kissed him again. He smiled and then picked her up and began carrying her the way to his apartment.

"Sai!" Ino laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her. "Yes beautiful? Do you mind this?" Ino shook her head and giggled while placing her head on the nap of Sai's neck.

_**xXx**_

_**Lemon Warning... ;D**_

"Gaara...kun?" Sakura said as she began to wake. "Yes baby?" Gaara went to the bed to help her out. "What time is it?"

Gaara looked at his wrist watch. "About 6:30am. You can sleep a little longer if you want baby." Sakura nodded her head.

"Gaara, can you sleep with me...?" Sakura said with a bright blush on her face. Gaara smirked but nodded nonetheless.

Gaara took off his shirt and went over the covers with Sakura on his chest. She giggled and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Gaara-kun..." Sakura giggled again. "Yes baby?" Sakura grabbed hold of Gaara and pulled him on top of her. "I...I want to..." She trailed off, but he knew what she was asking.

He kissed her passionately and began caressing her breast. "Are you sure baby...?" Sakura was quiet for a moment and held a rosy red blush on her face but nodded.

"Please...show me love Gaara..." He kissed her more and then began undressing her and himself. "Sakura..." He said to himself seeing her body; scars and all.

He kissed every bruise and scar on her body softly, hearing her moan each time. "G-Gaara..." She moaned, arching her back.

"Sakura...you're so beautiful..." He whispered into her ear, then kissed her neck still caressing her breasts, listening to every moan she'd make.

He smirked against her skin and then started rubbing her body up and down slowly, softly until he'd get to her panties.

"Sakura...?" He asked nervously. He didn't know what to do, or how to do 'it' exactly...he didn't want to do it wrong.

"Don't be afraid, Gaara...you'll be great..." Sakura smiled and kissed him gently on the lips while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Gaara nodded his head and then took off her panties slowly to reveal her pussy. Both of them blushed blood red.

Gaara gulped and took off his boxers and positioned himself at her entrance. Sakura closed her eyes, pulling Gaara close to her and biting on his neck, to make sure she wouldn't scream.

Gaara thrusted himself into her slowly and felt her teeth sink into his neck and kept the pace slow until she was used to him.

"S-Sakura...you're so tight..." he groaned and she kept biting down on his neck and pulling onto his hair tightly.

After thrusting a few times, Sakura began to get used to the feeling and ceased her biting and pulling of the hair and thrust back up and kiss Gaara on the lips passionately and press her breasts against his chest and place his hands on both of them with her's on top.

She smiled at him. He gave her a slight smile back and continued thrusting into her faster, harder and deeper each time, caressing onto her breasts and kissing her lips, adding tongue.

"Mmnn...Gaara-kun..." she moaned in the kiss, he smirked and thrusted harder and deeper into her. This went on for about an hour, until Temari and Kankurou woke up...

"Gaara...we need to hurry up...we can, we can finish this later..." Sakura said, still moaning and thrusting back.

Gaara nodded his head and gave a few more thrusts and then released himself and then laid beside Sakura and kissed her on the cheek gently and lovingly.

She turned to him and kissed him on the lips. "You were amazing, Gaara." She giggled. He smirked and nodded his head.

"You weren't so bad yourself baby." He kissed her collarbone and she giggled. "That tickles." He smirked some more and continued kissing her collarbone and she started laughing more.

"Be quiet baby, they might hear us." He teased. She pouted. "Well, maybe we should get dressed for school? It _is _in an hour."

Gaara nodded then got out of bed and began dressing himself. Sakura wrapped the covers around her and began looking for her clothes.

"Why you wrapped up baby? It's not like I haven't already seen it all." Gaara smirked. "Pervert." Sakura pouted and continued looking until she saw that the bra she was wearing previously was on the floor ripped apart.

"Well, thanks a lot Gaara...now I don't have any bras to wear today. I guess everyone is gonna see now..." Gaara glared at her, and she smirked.

"Go ask Temari for one." "Ugh, fine. Bully..." She pouted and then put on the rest of her clothes, minus the bra and walked to Temari's room and knocked a little until she'd answer.

"Umm...Temari-chan...?" She asked quietly. Temari answered the door completely dressed but hair a mess. "Yeah Sakura?" She said and yawned.

"Umm...I was wondering if you had any bras that I could borrow today...mine, kind of...fell apart when I was asleep last night."

Temari laughed and finally spoke. "I know what _really_ happened Sakura, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And here you go. You just have to tell me about it later." Temari said, giving her a spare bra and winking at her.

Sakura blushed but thanked her and went back to Gaara's room. Once she got there she took off her shirt then put on the bra.

It was a little too big, but she could manage. Gaara walked out from his bathroom and smirked at her. "So, how did it go baby?"

"It went perfectly fine. Although I think your sister knows what _really_ happened so yeah. I think it was amazingly well." Sakura rolled her eyes and Gaara looked as if he was about to die.

"Are you okay Gaara-kun?" He shook his head. "I don't think I want to know what else she knows..." Sakura laughed and kissed Gaara sweetly.

"Don't worry Gaara-kun. I'll protect you from your sister if you're scared that is..." She teased and kissed him again even though he was glaring at her slightly, but let it go.

_**xXx**_

"Hey, Sakura! Hey Gaara! Why do you two look so...red?" Hinata asked them while walking to their first class. Sakura and Gaara blushed a little more but held hands.

"We just got out the shower and the water was really hot. I guess that my face is still red from the steam and Gaara's too."

"Wait...is that even possible? Do you have more than one showers at your house Gaara?" Gaara nodded slightly even though the other showers were in his sibling's rooms and he'd never dare to go in either.

"Okay Gaara. Well you too might need to be in some air conditioned area! You two do look extremely red." Sakura and Gaara nodded their heads and Sakura made a small giggle.

"Thanks Hina-chan. We'll be sure to do so." Sakura said and gave her a small hug and smile. "Hey Sakura-chan!" Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto turned around to see Ino with Sai and her arm and arm.

"Ino...? Who is that guy?" She asked. Ino giggled and kissed Sai on the lips. "This is Sai. We met last night and well...we're kind of going out now."

Sakura looked at her blankly at first but then smiled. "I'm happy for you Ino-chan." Ino smiled too and kissed Sai again.

"I'm moving in with him, my dad doesn't care and I don't want to live with him anymore." Sakura nodded her head. "Well, I'm happy that you found someone so nice Ino." Hinata said happily. Ino giggled.

"Thanks guys, I am too...Sai's an amazing guy! And kisser too. Hehe." Ino said, whispering the last part to the girls.

They all laughed. Sai looked at them all curiously. "Why are they all laughing?" He asked Naruto and Gaara. They sighed.

"They're talking about 'girl things'. Probably kissing, dick size, sex...you know, the perverted crap." Naruto explained. Gaara just shrugged but nodded.

"Oh...so they're laughing at your dick size then?" He asked seriously. Naruto glared at Sai hard, nearly wanting to choke him; Gaara chuckled.

"No...probably laughing at your inability to have a fucking dick, you bastard!" Naruto yelled at him, which caught the girl's attention.

"Aww, I think that Sai and Naruto-kun are going to be great friends, don't you think Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked and giggled.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, I bet they are..." She said then began staring at Gaara with bedroom eyes, remembering what they had done hours before...

_'I love you...Gaara...' (I was going to end it here, but...I felt like being nice. ;3)_ Sakura said to herself, she saw that Gaara looked at her and flashed her a nice smirk. She giggled.

"Sakura! Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned around to see Kurenai smiling and waving at her. "I missed you Sakura-chan! Are you feeling better today?"

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "Yes Kurenai-sensei...I'm feeling a lot better now." Sakura said happily and gave Kurenai a big hug.

Kurenai blushed a little, she'd never seen Sakura so affectionate, or so confident since she'd met her. "I'm happy to hear that Sakura-chan. Are you still up for the contest next month though?"

Sakura thought for a moment and then shook her head. "Kurenai-sensei...I think Ino-chan deserves it more." Kurenai looked at Sakura shocked.

"I-Ino?" Sakura nodded her head and smiled. "She's really good and I know that she'd have the best time there and she'll have her song picked soon too!"

Kurenai smiled inside. Even though had bullied her, Sakura was willing to forgive and give something she earned up for her.

"Okay, Sakura. I'll tell her in class today." Sakura nodded her head and gave Kurenai another hug. "Thank you Kurenai-sensei!"

Kurenai smiled and nodded her head as well. "Don't mention it Sakura. Go back with your friends. I'm sure they miss you too."

Sakura smiled, hugged Kurenai one last time and then ran back to the group. "What'd Kurenai-sensei want Sakura?" Ino asked.

Sakura giggled. "Nothing, just wanted to say hi pretty much." "Okay."

Just then, the bell rang for everyone to go to first period; Math for Ino, Sakura, Naruto, and Gaara; Science for Hinata. As for Sai...no one knew.

"Sai-kun? What's your first class?" Ino asked her boyfriend. He took his schedule out of his pocket and saw that he had trigonometry.

He gave the paper to Ino and she nearly passed out. "Oh my god! Why did you sign up for that!?" Sai shrugged. It seemed easy. I did it in my last school, they were hardcore for academics."

"Wow...Sai-san must be really smart!" Hinata exclaimed. Everyone nodded. "Very..." Sakura said. "I just pay attention. I have nothing else to do...well, besides art. When they start teaching stuff I don't care about or don't already know I'll draw whatever I feel like drawing."

"Really Sai? You can draw?" Sakura asked interested. He nodded. "I draw many things. Mostly Landscapes and Nature. But I can draw other things as well, like portraits, and whatnot."

"That's so cool!" Ino said excitedly. Sai blushed. "I'm glad you think so, Beautiful." Ino giggled and kissed him on the lips with a little tongue.

Everyone felt a little awkward but knew that Ino was just like that, very affectionate. "Well, I think we should go now guys, we have like...three minutes now." Sakura said a bit nervous.

"Okay." Everyone said and then started going to all their classes. As soon as they all got to their classes, Ino then saw Sasuke in her's, and the others class.

She felt anger but decided to just ignore him. Sakura, Gaara, Naruto and Ino sat in the middle to the back of the classroom.

"Hey, Ino." She heard Sasuke call her name. Ino stood stiff but ignored his call. "Ino, I'm calling you..." Sasuke said agitated. Ino just turned to face him, he was getting on her nerves.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Ino asked annoyed. "Why aren't you sitting with me baby? I thought you loved me."

Ino glared at Sasuke, he knew what he was trying to do, Sakura felt like she had to stand up for her. "Hey Sasuke?"

"What Sakura?" Sakura got up from her seat and then walked to Sasuke and started poking him in the chest. "I'd suggest you to leave Ino alone, or I might have to kick your scrawny little chicken ass. Got it?"

Sasuke glared at Sakura and then pushed her. "Don't put your hands on me you little slut." He hissed. Gaara got up from his seat angrily and then grabbed onto his shoulder and turned him to face him.

"Don't you _ever_ put your hands on her, you filthy bastard!" He yelled, Sasuke just smirked. "If you say so..._'Gaara-kun'._"

Gaara growled but Sakura pulled him away. "Don't bother with him Gaara...he's just trying to get under your skin. He's a spineless bastard." Sakura tried to calm him down.

Gaara glared him down but finally let him off, only to hear him laugh from behind. He wanted to confront him completely, but knew that he had to let it go, Sasuke will always be an ass, nothing can change that.

"Gaara-kun?" "Yeah?" Sakura smiled at him and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Don't let the bastard get to you 'kay babe?"

Gaara smirked and kissed her back then nodded his head. Sasuke growled to himself, he hated the love that they both shared, but he knew that he had his chance, but...there is always next year...

He smirked and laughed to himself, he knew that Sophomore year would be much more interesting... especially with what he had in store for the beautiful cherry blossom.

"Sasuke Uchiha, The number of trees in a forest is 60 million; in 1997 it increasing at a rate of 0.6 million trees per year. The total mass of wood in the entire forest at the start of 1997 was 7*10^1^0 kilograms. In 1997 the total mass increased at a rate of 4 percent per year. What is the average mass of the tree in 1997?"

Sasuke went blank and then spoke, "Umm...two?" Kakashi shook his head. "No, you're wrong. Detention again, Sasuke."

Sasuke groaned; detention with Kakashi...ugh, he'd rather do what he wanted to do rather than talk to some silver-haired teacher trying to fill his mind with useless knowledge.

_After school..._

"Gaara-kun! Come here!" Sakura called out to him. Gaara smirked and then ran to her side and picked her up and kissed her neck; she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sakura..." Gaara said in a deep, husky voice, catching her attention. Sakura blushed but tugged on his blood red hair a little, trying to make him moan.

"Yes...Gaara-kun?" She said in a seductive voice, knowing what it had done. Gaara then began carrying her bridal-styled and walking home with her in his arms with a fast pace.

"Hehe...you seem a bit anxious Gaara-kun..." Sakura said nibbling on his neck. Gaara squeezed her butt still carrying her, just to hear her moan for him, at least once until he'd get home.

_Hey guys! How did you like the LAST chapter of Hidden In The Music!? ;D I hope you did enjoy it! I made it EXTREMELY longer than most chapters I've ever written! I hope that it was worth the wait! Sorry that it was late, due to internet/computer difficulties well yeah. Well that's it, until the sequel, ja ne!_

_-Miyaka Hana_


	14. HITP IS UP!

Hey ya'll. This is just to let some people know that Hidden In The Past is up, and the story is getting better and better by each chapter. ;D Go read it now. ;] Hehe.

-Miyaka Hana


	15. Download HITM for free

Hello everyone! Just a little update thingy. xD I APOLOGIZE, AND I MEAN DEEPLY APOLOGIZE! I deeply apologize for my absence on here. D: I've been busy with school and life so yeah. ;/ But anyways. I am working on rewriting TBCB, and writing HITP so yeah. But anyways! If you guys want a copy of this story I have it up for download! (: That way you won't have to get online if you want to read it. X3 You can just download it here! → http: / www . megaupload. com/ ?d=GJLZJMMM

Minus the spaces! If you have any problems getting to the page, just pm me! I can email it to you too. (: Just ask, and you shall receive. (: Thank you, that's all! If you have any questions about any stories or whatnot, ask me. xDD Lol. But yeah. Byebye now. :3

-Miyaka Hana


End file.
